


Darcy Potter

by GHBookfreak



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Harry Potter Has a Sibling, Harry Potter has a sister, Harry Potter's sister - Freeform, Hogwarts, Ravenclaw, Slytherin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-01-28 03:22:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 44
Words: 53,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12597060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GHBookfreak/pseuds/GHBookfreak
Summary: Everybody in the Wizard World seems to know The Boy Who Lived, but nobody ever heard of his little sister untill she goes to Hogwarts.She finds out what Voldemort wants from her and why her brother must die.All this, while she slowly falls for Draco Malfoy...---copyright to J.K. Rowling, I wanted to stay as close as possible to the original version, so some conversations are the same but with my personal touch.  Enjoy!





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I already published this fanfic on Wattpad but decided to publish an edited version on ao3.  
> It has been corrected (and I think most of the mistakes are gone now but don't be too mad if there still are some) and there were some small changes to the plot to clear some of the most frequently asked questions.

* * *

My parents died in a car accident, and from that moment my brother Harry and I had to live with our aunt Petunia and uncle Vernon. They have a son, Dudley, who is one year older than I am. He has the same age as my brother. We live in a very ordinary house, in a very ordinary lane with very ordinary people. So it's pretty boring.

The Dursleys let me and Harry do all the mute chores. So we don't really like them and they don't like us. They are always complaining about how expensive it is to have to extra children to take care of. I also have the impression that they didn't like our parents either because we may never ask about them nor have they any photo's of them.

But one letter changed our lives completely.


	2. Year 0 - Harry's letter

Today is Dudley's birthday. I'm thinking of how many presents he will have this year. Last year he had 37 gifts and he broke them all within a month. I always hated this day. He was always so ungrateful, well he was that every day but on his birthday it was even worse. He never had enough, I would already be happy if they even remembered the right date.

I get up from my 'bed'. I sleep under the sink in the kitchen and my brother sleeps under the staircase in a storage room. I quickly dress and start cooking. Aunt Petunia gets in followed by my brother.

"Don't get anything burned! Everything needs to be perfect for my little boy," she says.

Uncle Vernon comes in so Harry makes his coffee ready. And then finally Dudley enters and Aunt Petunia leads him blinded to his presents. When he sees them the first thing he asks is how many presents there are.

"36, I counted them myself," uncle says proudly.

"36?! But last year I had 37!" Dudley yells.

"Yeah, but they're bigger than last year-" uncle stars.

"I don't care how big they are!" Dudley interrupts him.

"You know, this is what we are going to do. We go out and we buy you two new presents" aunt tries to hush him.

\-----

Where at the reptile house now and Dudley is always yelling at the animals that they're to lame. He should see how lame he is. Harry is staring at a python and it suddenly starts moving. Dudley runs back and pushes my brother. I go to him and get him up. He looks angry at Dudley and then glass in gone. Dudley tumbles into the basin and the snake climbs out. He sizzles something to Harry and he sizzles something back.

"What did you do?" I ask shocked.

"I don't know" he answers confused.

Uncle Vernon and aunt Petunia run over. But when they reach us, the glass is back and Dudley is trapped. Aunt Petunia starts screaming but uncle Vernon only looks suspicious at my brother and me.

When he got Dudley out, we drove directly home where he locked us up the moment we got there.

\-----

A few days later Harry got a letter. But before he had the chance to open it uncle took it. I don't know what was in it but suddenly Harry and I had to move to Dudley's second room. Every day after that day there were at least 4 letters a day. So uncle made sure that they couldn't be delivered anymore but the letters were then just on the ground next to his care. And then one day, on a Sunday, there were thousands of letters. They came through the door and the chimney. Uncle became mad.

Now we are at some cottage, on a little island just off the coast. The Dursleys are sleeping. But tomorrow is Harry's eleventh birthday and we are stuck with them on an island while it's storming outside, so we are celebrating now.

Knock, knock. And the door falls down. Harry picks me up and we hide behind the wall. We can hear somebody come in with really loud footsteps.

"Hello, Harry. I haven't seen you since you were a baby but I must say you have grown. Particular here in the middle." the stranger says to Dudley.

"I-I'm not H-Harry" he haws.

"I'm Harry' my brothers says while he steps forward.

"Ah, well of course you are. And where is you little sister?" the stranger asks.

"I'm here, sir," I say while I join my brother. That's the moment when I saw the biggest man in my life. He was taller than the door!

"Are you a giant?" that question slips out of my mouth before I could stop myself. I start to blush.

"Only from my mother's side" he answers with a friendly smile, so I smile back.

"Here, for you birthday Harry. I made it myself, I may have crushed it a little but it still will taste the same." he continues after a surprised thank you from my brother "It's not everyday a young boy turns 11, now is it?" He takes place in the seat who is obvious to small for him, even he takes both the places. Then he magical turn on the fire, just with pointing at it with his pink umbrella.

"Excuse me, who are you?" Harry asks him.

"Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds of Hogwarts. Of course, you know all about Hogwarts." Hagrid explains.

"Sorry, no"

"No? Did you never wondered what your mom and dad learned you all?"

"Learned what?" my brother asks.

"You're a wizard, Harry, and little Darcy here is a witch. You're bloody good ones."

"You must have made a mistake. We can't be."

"Didn't you make anything happen, something you couldn't explain when you're angry or scared?" Hagrid looks at us for a while like he knows something we don't, but not in an arrogant way. No, more in a way of sympathy and joy. He gets up and orders Harry a letter. The same letter that came over and over again.

"Dear Mr Potter, We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts, school of witchcraft and wizardry." Harry begins to read.

"He will not be going at all! We have sworn we would stop all this rubbish!" uncle Vernon asserts.

"You knew! You knew and never told us?!" I yell. How could they?!

"Of course we knew. How could you not be? My perfect sister being who she was. My father was so proud when she got her letter, we had a witch in the family. Isn't that wonderful? But I was the only one to see her for what she was; a freak!" aunt Petunia exclaims bitterly. "And then she met the that Potter and then she had you. And I knew you would just be the same, just as strange, just as abnormal. And then if you please, she went and got herself blown up and we are lauded with you!"

"Blown up? You said they died in a car crash!" Harry yells. They have been lying to us all the time!

"A car crash? A car crash killed Lily and James Potter?!" Hagrid is pissed off too, also I don't really know why.

"We had to say something," Aunt Petunia says like that is an excuse.

"It's a scandal!" He cries out.

"You're not taking him with you!" uncle Vernon proclaims.

"Ow, and I suppose a great Muggle like yourself is going to stop me, are you?" Hagrid jeers and swings his umbrella. Dudley suddenly had a pigtail and it's all panic.

I can't stop myself from giggling, but when I see Hagrid and Harry leaving I run after them.

"Will I get a letter too?" I ask Hagrid.

"Next year, little Darcy." is his answer and then they leave.

\-----

The whole year I had to wait impatient, but I got a letter from Harry every day about what he did that day and I couldn't wait to go to Hogwarts myself.


	3. Year 1 - Darcy's letter

From the moment Harry came back, he told me all the things that happened in Hogwarts. He told them over and over again and I never got tired of listening to them. He told me about his friends, Ron and Hermione, he told me about the Sorting Hat, the classes, Quidditch, the three-headed dog Fluffy, the troll, the teachers,... and about facing Voldemort, the wizard who killed our parents.

All those stories sound unbelievable, some in a good and some in a bad way. But from the moment the Dursleys were close enough to hear us, we were quiet. The hated everything that wasn't normal. I don't understand how you can hate it, I absolutely love it. I can't wait till I get my letter and Harry says it will be very soon.

But today we will have to pretend we don't exist because aunt Petunia and uncle Vernon give a dinner party. I know for certain that will be a difficult task, Harry's owl, Hedwig, isn't allowed to fly.

"I' warning you. If you don't control that bloody bird, it will have to go" uncle Vernon says, again.

"But she is bored. If I could only let her out, for an hour or two-" Harry begins.

"Ha, so you can send secret messages to your friends. No sir." uncle interrupts him.

"But I haven't had any messages from my friends. Not one" my brother says sadly so I give him a hug.

"Who wants to be friends with you" Dudley almost spit the words out.

"I think you should be a little more grateful. We raised you since you were a baby, we gave you are food from our table, we even gave Dudley's second bedroom purely out of the goodness of our hearts." our uncle giving us the speech again. "Now our guests are coming, they should be here in any minute.Let's get over our schedule once again, shall we? Petunia, when the Masons arrive you will be..."

"In the lounge, waiting to welcome them graciously to our home." she compliments.

"Good, and Dudley you will be..." uncle continues.

"I'll be waiting to open the door," he says with way to mush show.

"And you..." now there are 3 pair of eyes looking viciously at me and my brother.

"We are in our bedroom, making no noise and pretending we don't exist." We complement in unison.

"Good, now to your room"

Harry opens the door to our room and I couldn't believe my eyes what I saw next. There was a little creature with large ears jumping on my bed. The moment we enter the room it looks at us with his big vitreous eyes.

"Harry and Darcy Potter, such an honour to meet you," he says.

"Who are you?" I ask.

"Dobby the house-elf," he answers.

"I don't want to be rude or anything, but it's not the best time to have a house-elf in our bedroom," Harry says a bit irritated.

"Oh, yes sir. Dobby understands it's just that Dobby had come to tell you that - it is difficult, sir. Where to begin."

"Why don't you sit down" I recommend him.

"S-sit.. sit down?" Dobby starts crying.

"Dobby, shh. I'm sorry, I didn't want to offend you" I try to keep him quiet.

"Offend me? I've been never asked to sit down by a witch or a wizard-like an equal." he explains still with tears in his big eyes.

"Then you can't have met many decent wizards then?" Harry jokes.

"Not really," he says with a smile. But that smile immediately fades away again. "That was an awful thing to say" he walks to our closet and start banging his head against it, making a lot of noise. "Bad Dobby." he keeps repeating

"Dobby, you need to stop. Please, Dobby, stop." I whisper loud, afraid to make even more uproar.

"Sorry, Dobby had to punish himself. He almost spoke ill of his family," he explains.

"Your family?" Harry asks.

"The wizard family Dobby serves, sir. Dobby is bound to serve one family forever. If they ever knew Dobby was here... But Dobby had to come. Dobby has to protect the Potter children, to warn them. You must not go to Hogwarts this year. There is a plot, a plot to make most terrible things happen."

"What terrible things?" I ask curiously at the same moment as Harry asks: "Who is plotting them?"

"ho..hi..ug..can...not..say.." he keeps making those noises.

"Ok, I understand Dobby. You can't say it, it's alright." I try to calm him down again but he starts to hit himself with a lamp.

That's when Harry and I hear someone coming up stars we look at each other with wide eyes filled with fear. Harry quickly takes Dobby and puts him in the closet while I put everything back in its place. Everything seems normal again when uncle Vernon enters.

"What the devil are you doing?! I told you to keep quiet! You ruined my joke! One more sound and you wish you were never born!" he whisper-yells and then closes the door again, back on his way to his guests.

"You see why we need to go. We don't belong here, we belong in your world." Harry tells Dobby while he takes him out of the closet again. "Plus, it's the only place where I got friends-"

"Friends who don't even write to Harry Potter"

"Well, I expect they've been... He, how do you know that my friends haven't been writing to me?"

"Harry Potter must not be angry with Dobby. Dobby thought if Harry Potter thought that his friends had forgotten about him, Harry Potter doesn't want to go back to school, sir."

"Give me those. Now." Harry is clearly trying to stay calm, I can see.

"No!" Dobby yells and runs out of the room, down the stairs. We follow Dobby and see him looking at the cake aunt Petunia made. "Harry and Darcy Potter must promise that the won't go to Hogwarts."

"I can't, Hogwarts is my home" Harry whispers and when he does Dobby snaps his fingers and the cake is levitating. Dobby looks at us again: "Then Dobby must do it, for the Potters own good" He snips his fingers again and then the cake is flying in the direction of the lounge. Harry runs after the cake but it's too late, he has fallen on Ms Mason's head.

"I'm so sorry. It's my nephew, he is very disturbed. And that's his sister, she is the same." uncle Vernon tries to explain. "Meeting strangers upsets them, that's why I kept them upstairs."

"Come on. Harry, Darcy, I'll get you to your room again" Petunia says and leads us away.

\-----

The next uncle had put bars before our window and a double lock on the door so we could never leave again without permission. But that night when the Dursleys were asleep some strange flying care parked before our window. Harry said it were friends from school, so we packed everything and could narrowly escape uncle Vernon.

But we made and now we are at the Weasleys house. It was the most fascinating house I had ever seen. There was some wool that was knitting itself into a scarf, the dishes did themselves. It was wonderful, it was magic.

Then a little red-haired woman came downstairs and start yelling at the guys who rescued us.

"How dare you stealing the car without even letting a note! You could have died, you could have been seen! Harry, how wonderful to see you, dear. And who is this?" She just changed from angry into really friendly in less than a second.

"This is my sister Darcy, Ms Weasley." Harry introduces me.

"I didn't know you had a sister, but that doesn't matter. You are welcome here, sweetie. Come you will be hungry."

When we're all eating a man gets in and only notice us when he sat down.

"Oh, hello. And who are you?" he asks.

"Hmm, I'm Harry, sir. Harry Potter and this is my sister Darcy" Harry introduces us again.

"Good lord, are you really. Ron told us everything about you, of course. But I didn't know you had a sister." he exclaimed."This is wonderful. If they hear about you, you will be famous too. When did you get here?"

"Your sons flew that enchanted car of yours to their house to pick them up last night," Ms Weasley says.

"Really? How did it go?" He asks but gets a slap from his wife. "I mean, that was really irresponsible of you guys."

"Now, you must all know about muggles. So tell me, what exactly is the function of a rubber duck?"

Before we could answer a girl comes running downstairs but when she sees Harry she goes back as quickly as she can.

"That's Ginny, sweetie. She starts this year at Hogwarts too, just like you." Ms Weasley says.

An owl flies against the window so Percy, on of Rons many brothers, checks on it. He takes the letters the owl was caring. It were Hogwarts letters and the letters of my brother and I were with them too. My first Hogwarts letter. Gosh, I'm so happy.

"There is only one place where we find all these things... Diagon Alley."


	4. Year 1 - To Hogwarts

"Have you ever travelled with Floo powder before?" Ron asks my brother.

"No, what's that?"

"Come on Harry, you go first," Ms Weasley says.

"But mom, Harry never travelled by Floo Powder before," Ron argues.

"Well, you go first then so the Potters can see how it is done."

Ron takes place in the fireplace an says: "Diagon Alley." Then he disappears in green flames. Harry and I look at each other with a shocked face, do we actually need to do that?

"Come Harry, your turn... Ow, mind your head, dear. Good, take some powder and speak loud and clear." Ms Weasley instructs.

"Diagon Alley," Harry says and then he vanishes in green flames.

"What did he say, dear?" Ms Weasley asks concerned.

"Diagon Alley" her husband answers.

"What I thought so" she mumbles. "Now, good Darcy, have you ever been there before?"

I shake my head in a response, still too shocked of the things I just witnessed.

"Well, it doesn't really matter as long as you say it loud and clear. Come here, sweetie. Excellent, now take your powder. Good, remember loud and clear."

"Diagon Alley," I say with a high voice filled with nerves. I close my eyes until I hear somebody laughing. It's Ron.

"I'm sorry but you should have seen your face," he explains still trying to stop the laughter.

"Where is Harry?" I ask, trying to sound not offended. But before Ron could reply Ginny came out of the fireplace.

"When everybody is here, I assure you we will look for your brother," Ron says.

"Harry isn't here?" Ginny asks but the only thing she gets is a shh from Ron.

\-----

The Weasleys went looking for Harry while I, Ginny and Mr Weasly went to Gringotts Wizarding Bank. In my safe, there was a mountain of Galleons. If uncle Vernon and aunt Petunia knew about this, they would take everything away. Then we had to buy all the things on our list for first-year students. Like a wand, robes, a kettle,...

We agreed that we would all come back to Flourish and Blotts **.** We wait in line to get our books, but there is someone who signings his books today so it is very busy. When it is almost our turn a man from Harry and another girl find us.

"Darcy, this is one of my friends Hermione. Hermione, this is my sister Darcy." Harry introduces us.

The man from the signboard gets in the room. He looks like he is really full of himself.

"Who is that idiot?" I ask a little too loud because I get angry looks from the women around me and Ron begins to laugh really loudly.

"That, my dear, is the famous Gilderoy Lockhart." Ms Weasley says.

"He looks like a narcissist," I just mumble in response.

A man of the Daily Prophet comes to make pictures of Lockhart and when Lockhart sees Harry he comes over to us.

"Well, Merlin's beard. If that isn't Harry Potter. And who is your little friend here?" Lockhart asks.

"It's my sister, sir," Harry answers.

"The famous Harry Potter has a sister?" Lockhart sounds surprised. Why is everybody so surprised about the fact I'm his sister? "Well come here." He drags us to the front, again to take another picture but this time with us. "The moment Harry Potter and his secret little sister walked into this store to buy 'Magical Me', which is on his 27th week on the top of the Daily Prophet sellers list, they had no idea that they both would leave with my entire collected work, for free." He gets loud applause and another picture is been taken before the photographer leaves.

"I will get them signed for you, dears." Ms Weasley suggests.

Ron, Ginny, Harry and I are heading to get some fresh air when a boy with almost white hair stops us.

"I bet you loved that, didn't you Potter? Famous Harry Potter, can't even go to a bookstore without making the front page. And I didn't even knew you had a sister, she will be just as pathetic as you are. You Potters are all the same."

"Leave him alone" Ginny sticks up for us.

"Oh look, Potter, you got yourself a girlfriend" the boy mocks.

"Come, come Draco. Be nice," a man with the same white-blond says. "Ah, Mr Potter. Lucius Malfoy and this must be your sister?"

"Yes, I am," I say trying to sound brave. The man is so creepy and when he smiles it is even worse.

"Forgive me," he says and pulls my brother close to him "Your scare is very legendary as of course as the wizard who gave it to you."

"Voldemort killed our parents. He was nothing more than a murderer" Harry response on that comment. As reaction, Lucius Malfoy pushes him away again.

"You must be very brave to mention his name, or very foolish."

"Fear of a name only increases the fear of the thing itself." Hermione intervenes.

"Ah, and you must be Miss Granger. Yes, Draco told us all about you... and your parents. Muggles, aren't they?" Then he went on with looking at us and starts insulting the Weasley's. "Let me see. Read hear, silly expression, second head book... you must be the Weasley's."

"Children, it's quite warm inside. Let's go outside." Mr Weasly interrupts.

"Well, well, Weasley senior." Malfoy greets condescending. "Busy times at Ministry, isn't it? I hope they pay overtime, but if I look at this I doubt it. Families like yours disgrace the name of wizard if you can't pay for it"

"We have a very different idea of what disgrace of the name wizard is, Malfoy."

"Clearly. Sociating with muggles... And I thought your family could sink no lower." Malfoy says while he puts Ginny's book together with another book back in her kettle. "I'll see you at work."

"And I'll see you at school," Draco says wiggling his eyebrows at me.

\-----

It's the 1st of September today. We are heading to Platform 9 ¾ for the Hogwarts Express. We go in pairs of two: Fred and George, Percy and Hermione, Ms Weasley and Ginny, Mr Weasley and I and last but not least Harry and Ron. I run to the wall and then I'm on a totally different platform. Ginny and I have to sit in the wagon of the first years so I won't be able to sit with my brother and his friends. So I thought it was a great idea to make new friends.

I've met a funny, little blond guy named Colin Creevey. He also lives with muggles and he seems to know everything about my brother. He always has his camera with him and he hopes he can make a moving photo of him and my brother together so Harry can sign it. Colin is weird but I like him. I've also met a lot of people that are so arrogant to everyone because they claim to be pure blood. It's not because you're pureblood that you have good blood.

I was just talking to two really nice girls, Olivia Sparks and Luna Lovegood. Olivia is really clever but a bit shy and Luna is a bit strange. But I like them, I think we will be good friends.

"You should get changed, we're almost there." someone announces.

So I change into my uniform and when we arrive I see the same giant that picked up Harry last year.

"Well, hello Darcy. How are you?" Hagrid asks.

"I'm very well. Thank you."

"First years! Over here, to the boats!" He instructs us.

We all float to the castle, 3 in one boat. Except for Hagrid, he has one of his own. When we arrive at the castle there is a lady waiting for us. She is dressed in an emerald green coat.

"Good, I'm Professor McGonagall, head of the house of Gryffindor. Before the feast, you will be all sorted into your houses. There is Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw andSlytherin. At your stay here you will treat your house like your family. Triumphs will be rewarded, infringements will be punished and those will affect the other of your house too. Now we are ready for the sorting ceremony."

The door opens and we enter a great hall with a ceiling filled with clouds and levitating candles. We walk between tables filled with other students and I'm looking for my brother but I can't seem to find him. We stop at a long table with what I assume are the teachers. One of them, all dressed in black, is looking at me with shock in his eyes.

"When I call your name, you will come forward and take place on this stool." Professor McGonagall says. "Colin Creevey"

Colin goes forward and takes place on the stool. Professor McGonagall put's on an old looking hat on his head and that's when it starts talking. "Ha, here we go again. Hmmm... Gryffindor!"

"Peter Maxwell" - "Hufflepuff!"

"Olivia Sparks"- "Ravenclaw!"

"Ginevra Weasley" - "Gryffindor!"

" Luna Lovegood" - "Ravenclaw!"

"Laurel Mead" - "Slytherin!"

"Darcy Potter" That's when the whisperers start.

"So the rumours are true?" - "I didn't know Potter had a sister." - "Look at her! As pathetic as her brother." - ...

I go forward and take place on the stool.

"Hmm, difficult... but not as complicated as your brother. Hmm... Ravenclaw!"

I quickly get off the stool and go to the Ravenclaw table where people take my hand and shake it. I take place and smile at Olivia and Luna. Yeah, I'm sure we will be great friends.


	5. Year 1 - Magic classes

Life at Hogwarts is so different. The day begins with breakfast in the Great Hall, while owls deliver the post. We eat at the table of our house and the professors at the High Table. At 9 am a bell signals the start of the first class. There are two morning- classes with a short break so you have time to get to your next class. At 1 pm classes resume and after another teatime break, there is one other class. Classes end around five o'clock. And on Friday we get the afternoons off.

I've learned already a lot a thing about my house. The head of our house is Filius Flitwick, the Charms professor. Ravenclaw had a house ghost, the Grey Lady, her real name is Helena Ravenclaw. She is the daughter of the founder of our house, Rowena Ravenclaw. The dormitories are located in Ravenclaw Tower, that is on the west side of Hogwarts. Our common room is round and filled with blue hangings and armchairs. The domed ceiling is painted with stars and features a replica statue of Rowena. She corresponded roughly to the element of air. We also have a spectacular view of the surrounding mountains. Really beautiful.

Gryffindor and Slytherin require a password to enter their common rooms. Hufflepuffs need to tap a barrel in the rhythm. But we Ravenclaw must have a high degree of intelligence to solve a logical riddle to gain entry. Professor McGonagall, the head of the Gryffindor House, solves the riddle accurately so the riddle changes often. I share a room with 3 other girls; Olivia, Luna and Isabelle.

I've noticed that we have Transfiguration, Potions and Herbology with Gryffindor, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Astronomy and Charms with Slytherin and History of Magic and flying lessons with Hufflepuff. So I will see Colin and Ginny quite a lot.

Today is the first day I have classes and I start with Potions. My brother told me a lot of things about Professor Snape, the head of Slytherin House. But they were all negative. So I hope it won't be as bad as he told me it would be. Potions in given in the dungeons, so that are a lot of stairs.

When I enter the classroom I immediately see Ginny and go sit next to her with Olivia at my other side. Then Professor Snape comes in and everybody starts quietly looking at him. But the only thing he does is staring in my direction. Would he be looking at me? So I look around, there is no doubt. He is most serenely looking at me.

"There are only a few of you who will actually like the science and the exact art of Potions. However for those select few who poses this talent, I can teach you how to bewitch the mind of the most powerful wizards without stupid waving your wand, I can learn you how to bottle death or brew fame and glory. But let's start with the basics." Snape said slowly in his low monotonic voice. "Potion comes from the word _potio,_ what means 'drink' in Latin, and _poton,_ what means 'that which one drinks' in Greek."

\-----

After one entire hour of listening to Snape's monotonic voice, being called Ms Snape between the classes, and an hour of History of Magic I needed a break. Professor Binns is the only ghost who teaches at Hogwarts. Harry said his lessons were notoriously boring, but I always liked history and no one can change that.

I sit next to Olivia and Penelope Clearwater, she is a prefect and Luna sits across me.

"I've heard what your brother and Ron did, that was pretty reckless of them. They're lucky they didn't get expelled." Penelope says.

"What did they do?" I curiously ask.

"Didn't you heard? The missed the train so the arrived by flying a car!" the guy in front of me answers, I think his name is Thomas.

"Is everything ok with them?" I asked worriedly.

"I've heard they crushed into the Whomping Willow, that's how Ron broke his wand. The pore guy tried to fix it, but that is a hopeless job. Plus he got himself a Howler from his mom." Thomas shakes his head in sympathy.

"Can I go to them now, I mean so I can talk to my brother?" I ask Penelope.

"Wait till they leave the Great Hall, then you can talk to him somewhere more private," she recommends.

When I saw my brother and his friends where leaving I got up and run after them.

"Harry! Wait!"

"Yes, Harry, wait for your little pathetic sister." The boy from the bookshop mocks. If I believe so his name is Draco Malfoy.

"Stay away from my sister Malfoy! And take Goyle and Crabbe with you." Harry responds angrily. I'm a little scared so I hide behind Harry.

"Is everything all right, Draco?" a little black haired girl from Slytherin comes to join them. "Waw, you were right, Draco. She really is pathetic."

"Shut up, Pansy! You should look at yourself first." Ron defends me because I'm too scared to do something myself. They left after that comment.

"Darcy, after class I have Quidditch training, maybe you want to come and look?" Harry asks, when I nod my head enthusiastic, "Well, after your last class you come here to look for Hermione and Ron, ok?"

\-----

Olivia, Luna and I had found Ron and Hermione when we saw the Slytherin Quidditch team and the Gryffindor Quidditch team having a confrontation. Hermione and Ron go join their Quidditch team but me and my friends watch from a distance.

"Where you think you're going, Flint?" Wood asks.

"Quidditch training" he answers in a duh tone.

"I booked the pitch for Gryffindor today"

"Easy, Wood. I've got a note."

"I, Professor Severus Snape, do hereby give the Slytherin team permission to practice today, owing to the need to train their new Seeker." Wood reads. "You've got a new Seeker, who?"

Malfoy comes forward, "That's not all that's new this year." he says while he shows off with his new broom, the whole team's new brooms.

"Those are Nimbus 2001s! How did you get those?" Ron asks surprised.

"A gift from Draco's father." Flint answers.

"You see, Weasley, unlike some, my father can afford the best," Malfoy says arrogantly.

"At least no one on the Gryffindor team had to buy their way in. They got in on pure talent." Hermione defends.

"No one asked your opinion, you filthy little Mudblood," Malfoy responds superior and despised. I have no idea what that means but everyone is shocked, so it must be very rude.

"You'll pay for that one, Malfoy. _Eat slugs_!" Ron tries to bewitch Draco but his wand is broken and rebounds it on himself. Ron falls down. Olivia, Luna, I, Hermione and the Gryffindors go near him and try to help him while the Slytherins are laughing with him.

"That wasn't smart of you to try such a complicated spell with a broken wand," Olivia says.

"You think?!" Ron answers after spitting a big brown slug.

"We better take him to Hagrid," Hermione says at the same moment Colin takes a picture.

Harry and Hermione take Ron to Hagrid while Olivia, Luna, Colin and I go to the Great Hall to do our homework.


	6. Year 1 - The Chamber of Secrets

After dinner I went to look for Harry, he had detention because of that car incident, with his friends and Olivia. He bumps into us while we were looking for him.

"Did you hear that?" he asks haggard.

"Hear what?" I ask.

"That voice. I first heard it when I was with Lockhart, but it's moving again," he explains and then runs away again until we arrive at a hall with water on the ground. I see spiders who are running out of the window like they're haunted by death itself.

"I've never seen spider do that before," I say.

"I don't like spiders," Ron says afraid.

Then we look at the wall at the other side. 'The Chamber of Secrets has been opened. Enemies of the Heir... beware.' is written on it, I think in blood. Well, it certainly looks like blood.

"Oh, no." Harry says "That's Filch's cat, it's Mrs Norris."

The feast must be over because everybody is coming down this hall. When they see what is written on the wall and the cat hanging next to it their faces turned shocked.

"Enemies of the Heir, beware." Malfoy reads "You'll be next, Mudbloods."

"What's going on here? Go on. Make way, make way. Potter? What are you...?" Mr Filch interrupts but when he sees his cat he freezes. "Mrs Norris? You've murdered my cat."

"No, no," Harry says.

"No, sir. My brother didn't do it, we just found her." I try to explain.

"I'll kill you. I'll kill you!" he screams while he takes my brother at the collar.

"Argus!" Dumbledore calls. "Argus, I..." But then he sees what is written on the wall. "Everyone will proceed to their dormitories immediately. Everyone except you," he instructs while he points at us five.

"She's not dead, Argus. She has been Petrified." Dumbledore explains when everyone is gone.

"Ha, thought so. So unlucky I wasn't there. I know exactly the counter curse that could've spared her." Lockhart catches up.

"But how she has been Petrified, I cannot say." Dumbledore continues.

"Ask him. It's him who has done it." Filch yells angry and points at my brother. "You saw what he wrote on the wall."

"It's not true, sir. I swear. He never touched Mrs Norris" I try to defend him.

"If I might, headmaster?" Snape asks for permission and then continues, "Perhaps Potter and his friends were just in the wrong place at the wrong time. However... the circumstances are suspicious. I, for one, don't recall seeing Potter at dinner."

"I'm afraid that's my doing, Severus." Lockhart explains, "You see, Harry was helping me answer my fan mail."

"That's why we went looking for him, professor." I invasion, "We'd just found him when he said..." I stop myself, hearing voices no one else can hear is a bad thing, right?

"Yes, when he said...?" Snape asks.

"When I said I wasn't hungry." Harry joins in. But that yields Harry only a suspicious from Snape.

"Innocent until proven guilty, Severus." Dumbledore clarifies.

"My cat has been Petrified. I want to see some punishment!"

"We will be able to cure her, Argus. As I understand it, Madam Sprout has a very healthy growth of Mandrake. When matured, a potion will be made which will revive Mrs Norris. And in the meantime, I strongly recommend caution... to all."

After we were sent to our common rooms to get ready to go to bed.

\-----

The other day at lunchtime we came all together so we could do some research on the Chamber of Secrets.

"I've asked Professor Binns about it and he said it was about one of the Founders of the school. More he didn't want to say. He said it was a myth because there is no proof of such chamber and he only cares about facts." Hermione says.

"Then we have to find it out ourselves. Good, Ron and Olivia, you look on old maps and legends of the school, Darcy and Luna you will look for the Founders and Hermione and I will look up all the ways you can be Petrified." Harry instructs and we all start looking.

' _Hogwarts is established in the 9-10 century by the 4 greatest wizards and witches of that time; Godric Gryffindor, Salazar Slytherin, Rowena Ravenclaw and Helga Hufflepuff. In the early day of Hogwarts, the four founders handpicked students for their Houses. When the founders worried how students would be selected after their deaths, Godric Gryffindor took his hat off and they each added knowledge to it, allowing the Sorting Hat to choose the students by judging each student's qualities and placing them in the most appropriate house._

 _**Godric Gryffindor** _ _hailed from a moor that is now known as Godric's Hollow, a small West Country village. Gryffindor is said to have praised courage, determination, and strength of heart above all other qualities. Godric Gryffindor was the most accomplished_ _dueller_ _of his time. He was initially a close friend of Salazar Slytherin, but over time their friendship deteriorated. He also was the most in_ _favour_ _of allowing Muggle-borns into the school and the first owner of the celebrated Sorting Hat._

 _**Helga Hufflepuff** _ _came from a broad valley. The Sorting Hat describes her as "good and sweet Hufflepuff". She favoured loyalty, honesty, and dedication. She is said to have considered "hard workers almost always most worthy of admission". She is described as taking "all the rest" of the students after selection by her colleagues. Hufflepuff was particularly famous for her dexterity at food-related Charms. Many recipes traditionally served at Hogwarts feasts originated with Hufflepuff. She was a good friend of Rowena Ravenclaw; their friendship is used to_ _emphasise_ _the failed friendship between Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin._

 _**Rowena Ravenclaw** _ _was a witch noted for her cleverness and creativity. Rowena Ravenclaw was the most brilliant witch of her time. The Sorting Hat introduces her as "Fair Ravenclaw, from glen", suggesting she was from Scotland. Ravenclaw devised the ever-changing floor plans and moving staircases in the Hogwarts castle and coined the proverb "Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure." Ravenclaw is described by the Sorting Hat as having selected students according to intelligence and wisdom. It is said that a broken heart contributing to her untimely death was most likely the loss of her daughter, Helena Ravenclaw._

 _**Salazar Slytherin** _ _is described as power hungry by the Sorting Hat, and was known as "shrewd Slytherin from fen". Salazar Slytherin was one of the first recorded Parselmouths, an accomplished Legilimens, and a notorious champion of pureblood supremacy. The qualities that Slytherin prized in his handpicked students included his own rare ability to speak Parseltongue, resourcefulness, and determination. He also selected his students according to cunning, ambition, and blood purity.'_

"He must be the one that made the Chamber of Secrets," Luna says, "He only wanted purebloods."

"I think we found something," I inform the others. "It was Salazar Slytherin who wanted only purebloods in his house, maybe he was the one who made the Chamber."

"Of course it has to be a Slytherin again" Ron mumbles. "We got a legend on the Chamber, you really must read it."

' _One of the founders of Hogwarts got into an argument with the others about whether Muggle-borns should be admitted. When the rift grew too large, he left the school. According to legend, he built a going-away present to the school in the form of a secret chamber that could only be opened by his true heir. This "Chamber of Secrets" contains a monster that only his Heir can control and that, once released, would purge the school of all Muggle-borns.'_

"So logically it must be a Slytherin who opened the Chamber," Olivia says.

"It must be Malfoy" Ron claims.

"And why is that?" Hermione asks.

"His family is already in Slytherin for ages. And besides, didn't you heard him. 'You are next, Mudbloods.' Doesn't that explains enough." Ron clears himself.

"I don't think it was Draco, he doesn't have the guts to do something like that. He only speaks empty words." I think out loud.

"No, it must be Draco. I mean, who else can it be?" Harry asks.

"I think there are Slytherins enough," Hermione says while closing the books. "It's already late, we should go to bed."


	7. Year 1 - Quidditch and switch

Today was the first Quidditch game of the season, Gryffindor against Slytherin. Harry told me so much about Quidditch past summer but now is the first time I actually ganna see it. Ron told me it was the best sport that made me even more curious. I'm so excited!

I'm at the tribune of Ravenclaw with my friends, cheering for my brother. The teams enter the Quidditch pitch. They fly around for a while, showing themselves, and then take place. Professor Hooch comes up to and releases the Bludgers, followed by the Snitch. Hooch throws out the Quaffle and the game begins.

Angelina, Katie and Alicia, the Chasers, try to score but they are always overtaken by the Slytherins. Their Nimbus 2001s are just too fast for the Gryffindor team. Wood, the Keeper, tries to save the team but the speed of the other team makes it really tough for him. It's already 90-30 for Slytherin. At that moment I notice something strange. One of the Bludgers is chasing Harry all the time.

"Harry got himself a rogue Blunder, someone has tampered with that" I hear someone yelling.

But my brother keeps chasing the Snitch along with Draco Malfoy. I follow them with my eyes until I can't see them anymore. But then Draco is catapulted from his new broom, falls on the ground and stays there. He gave up. I can see Harry still chasing the Golden Snitch even when the Blunder hits his arm. He catches the Snitch and falls on the ground. I immediately get off the tribune so I can go see if he is alright. Luna and Olivia come with me. While we are heading to Harry we hear that he got the Snitch. Gryffindor wins! We get on the pitch and see the Blunder trying to beat into Harry.

" _Finite Incantatem!"_ Hermione yells and the Blunder explodes. We all run over to him.

"Are you ok? Come on, let me see." I ask while I take his arm. "I think it's broken."

"Not to worry, Harry. I will fix that arm of yours straightaway." Lockhart says smiling brightly.

"No, not you" Harry grumbles.

"Boy doesn't know what he's saying. This won't hurt a bit. _Brackium Emendo!"_ While he says that my brother's arm seems to turn into a rubber one. Lockhart takes it and folds it in different directions. Just gross! "Yes, well, that can sometimes happen... but the point is... you can no longer feel any pain, and, very clearly, the bones are not broken."

"What bones?! There are no bones anymore!" I panic.

"Much more flexible, though." Lockhart tries to save himself from a flop that would hurt his reputation.

\-----

"Mr Malfoy, stop making such a fuss. You can go." Mrs Pomfrey says to Draco and then addresses to us: "Out of my way. I can mend bones in a heartbeat but growing them back...?"

"But you'll be able to, won't you?" I ask worried sick.

"Oh, I'll be able to, certainly. But It'll be painful. You're in for a rough night, Potter. Regrowing bones is a nasty business." She answers while handing him a glass of a transparent liquid. But it must have tasted very smutty because he spits it out again. "What did you expect? Pumpkin juice? Now you all need to leave, he needs rest!"

"I hope my brother will be ok," I mumble sad.

"I'm sure he will be, he is in good hands," Luna assures me while Olivia hugs me. "Come, we need to go to bed too."

\-----

In the morning there is a rumour that there's been another attack. They say it was Colin now. But like Mrs Norris, he is Petrified and not dead. They say he wanted to take a picture of the monster but his camera exploded. Poor Colin, I hope those Mandrakes grow fast.

My friend and I just had Transfiguration and are now hading to Lockhart's new duelling club. He thinks it's a good idea to have an extra class so we would be able to protect ourselves against the monster. We'll have this class together with the second years. The 1st and 2nd year together, the 3 and 4 together and 5, 6 and 7 together.

We enter the class and join my brother and his friends. Of course, Lockhart needs to make his everybody-look-at-me-because-I-need-attention entrance.

"Gather round! Gather round. Can everybody see me? Can you all hear me?" He takes a pause to smile his famous smile, "Excellent. In light of the dark events of recent weeks, Professor Dumbledore has granted me permission to start this Dueling Club to train you all up in case you ever need to defend yourselves, as I myself have done on countless occasions. For full details, see my published works." He takes off his coat and throws it to a student like this is some adoration reunion for him. "Let me introduce my assistant... Professor Snape." Like this is some show he points at the other side of the platform where Snape, with his emotionless face as always, comes up. "He has sportingly agreed to help with a short demonstration. I don't want any of you to worry. You'll still have your Potion master when I'm done with him. Never fear."

They both take their wands and go stand right in front of each other. They do a duelling greet, bow, turn around and take 10 steps. They face each other again and take their positions.

"One. Two. Three."

" _Expelliarmus!"_ Snape says and a yellow beam from his wand hits Lockhart, who is catapulted into the air and then hits the ground while he loses his wand.

"Do you think he is all right?" Hermione asks.

"Who cares?" Ron responds.

"I think I really like Snape," I mumble. Olivia looks at me like I've gone mad.

"An excellent idea to show them that, Professor Snape. But if you don't mind me saying, it was obvious what you were about to do. If I had wanted to stop you, it would have been only too easy." Lockhart says while he gets up and walks to Snape.

"Perhaps it would be prudent to first teach the students to block unfriendly spells, professor," Snape says, putting Lockhart in his place.

"An excellent suggestion, Professor Snape. Let's have a volunteer pair. Potter, Weasley, how about you?" Lockhart is, fortunately, looking at my brother and not at me. You never know when they say just Potter.

"Weasley's wand causes devastation with the simplest spells. We'll be spending Potter to the hospital wing in a matchbox. Might I suggest someone from my own house? Malfoy, perhaps?" Snape proposals. I think Snape just lost the spot again for favourite teacher.

My brother and Malfoy ascend the platform and take in their places.

"Wands ready," I hear Lockhart instruct while Malfoy whispers something to my brother, but I can't hear what he is saying. "On the count of three cast your charms to disarm your opponent. Only to disarm. We don't want any accidents here. One. Two-"

" _Everte Statum!"_ Draco yells and I see my bother flying through the room.

" _Rictusempra!_ " Harry gets up and yells. Now it is Draco who leaves the ground and hits it, hard. But Malfoy doesn't get up, he only looks at Snape who drags him of the ground.

"I said disarm only," Lockhart warns.

" _Serpensortia_!" Draco yells and a snake comes out of his wand.

"Don't move, Potter. I'll get rid of it for you." Snape suggests.

"Allow me, Professor Snape. _Alarte Ascendare!_ " Lockhart says with a high hand. But the snake doesn't disappear, he only flies up and gets down again. Now the snake tries to attack another student. Justin Finch-Fletchley, if I'm right. And my brother does it again, just like in the zoo a year ago. He starts sizzling again. I don't know what he says to the snake but it still wants to attack Justin.

" _Vipera Evanesca_ ," Snape says looking really confused and the snake turns into ashes.

"What are you playing at?" Justin asks afraid, shocked and angry.

"What do you mean? I was telling it that he wasn't allowed to attack you, you heard what I said, didn't you?" I can see my brother is really confused, he doesn't even know he did it again.

"We didn't understand, Harry. You were sizzling again." When I say that he looks shocked himself too. Harry looks around him and everyone looks at him with a hostile or a fearful look. When he runs out of the room, me his friends and Luna follow him. Olivia seems to be too afraid to come near him again.

"You're a Parselmouth? Why didn't you tell us?" Ron asks dismay.

"He is a what?" I ask.

"He can talk to snakes." Hermione clarifies.

"Yeah, I know," I tell her.

"I accidentally set a python on my cousin Dudley at the zoo once." My brother elucidates when Hermione gives me a confused look. "Once. But so what? I bet loads of people here can do it."

"No, they can't. It's not a very common gift, Harry." Hermione says. "This is bad."

"What's bad? If I hadn't told that snake to not attack Justin-" my brother tries to explain.

"That's what you said to it," Ron asks disbelief.

"You were there. You heard me."

"Actually, we couldn't understand what you said. You spoke Parseltongue, snake language. But I believe you" Luna says in her always dreamy voice.

"I spoke a different language? But I didn't realize- How can I speak a language without knowing I can?"

"I don't know, Harry. But it sounded like you were egging the snake on or something. Like you wanted it to attack Justin." Hermione says.

"Listen to me. There's a reason the symbol of Slytherin is a serpent. We read it in the library, remember. Salazar Slytherin could talk to snakes too. Now, will everybody think you're the Heir." I say

"That's nonsense, let's just go to bed."

\-----

Everybody was avoiding Harry and certainly after he found two new petrified victims, Justin Finch-Fletchley and Nearly Headless Nick. It was Christmas break, a lot of people went home, and Hermione had a plan to find out if Draco was the Heir or not, she had been working on it the whole month. She, Ron and Harry would use Polyjuice Potion to disguise themselves as Slytherins while I and Luna would do more research in the library. Olivia didn't want to be around Harry anymore, she was too afraid, even though she is a pureblood. So it would be just me and Luna.

"Everything is set. We just need a bit of who you're changing into." Hermione proclaimed.

"Crabbe and Goyle" Harry notifies. Smart, they are Draco's best friends. He would tell them everything.

"We also need to make sure that the real Crabbe and Goyle can't burst in on us while we're interrogating Malfoy."

"We made cupcakes with a very powerful sedative, Sleeping Draught, in it. We just need to make sure they eat it." I announce. Luna and I hadn't worked long on it, it was really simple but powerful.

"So, once they're asleep; hide them in the broomstick cupboard and pull out a few of their hairs and put on their uniform."

"Whose hair are you ripping out, then?" Ron asks curiously.

"I've already got mine," Hermione answers proudly. "Millicent Bulstrode. Slytherin. I got this off her robes. I'm going to check on the Ployjuice Potion. See you later."

"Make sure that Crabbe and Goyle find these," I say while I had the cupcakes over to Harry and Ron.

Luna and I make our way to the library to find out more in the registers. We looked at a lot of books and finally found something.

 _The Chamber of Secrets has been opened for the first time by the Heir. A Muggle-born witch was killed 13 June 1943 by the monster that shelters in the Chamber. The work that Salazar Slytherin_ _began,_ _continues._

That was it. It was handwritten in one of the copies of _Hogwarts, the history._ So the Chamber has been opened before.

\-----

Luna and I go to the first-floor girls' bathroom with that book we found. It was the only thing new we had found. When we enter Moaning Myrtle is laughing. Since when does Myrtle know how to laugh?

"You should see her, she is ugly," she giggles.

"Hermione, Harry, Ron?" Luna asks confused.

"Go away!" we hear Hermione cry.

Then Ron and Harry come in.

"Wow, that was close. Hermione, come out. We've got loads to tell you," Harry claims.

"Haha, wait till you see it. It's awful," Myrtle mocks, still laughing.

"What is going on?" Ron asks, but I just shrug. I don't know either. Luna carefully opens the door and we see Hermione with a tail and the face of a cat.

"Do you remember me telling you that the Polyjuice Potion was only for human transformations? It was a cat hair I pucked off Millicent Bulstrode's robes." she walks to the sinks and looks in the mirror, "Look at my face."

"Look at your matching tail," Ron jokes.

"We need to get you to the hospital wing," I say when she spits out a hairball.


	8. Year 1 - Dumbledore's return

Hermione needed to stay in the hospital wing for a week until she was done with coughing out fur balls. A few days before that Harry and Ron find a journal that somebody threw at Moaning Myrtle, but the diary was stolen a few days after. The journal was about a boy, Tom Riddle, who went to Hogwarts at the same time as the Chamber was opened for the first time. It's a strange diary, it's like the guy who wrote it is stuck in it. I couldn't find anything in the library about putting a persone in an object, so it must be Dark Magic whereabouts I only can read in the Forbidden Section. Harry said Tom showed him a memory, where he unmasked Hagrid with the monster. Although that doesn't make sense and Hermione agrees. Hagrid is a friend, not a cold-blooded killer.

"What would be in it?" Hermione asks it's more like she asks herself then me.

"Well, I've read about a basilisk who is able to live for hundreds of years and can kill people just by looking at them. It would make sense why Harry can hear them and we don't, but they are very rare."

"Darcy you're brilliant," Hermione says and then runs away without explanation.

"I am?" I ask confused.

"Of course you are, Potter is a hero and little sister is a genius sidekick." a girl mocks. I know I've seen her before, she often follows Draco, just like a lost puppy.

"You are Pansy, aren't you? Pansy pugface."

"Don't call me that, you mutt!"

"Leave her alone, Pansy." she quickly turns around and is shocked when she sees who said it. "She is mine to bully, only mine. Find someone else." Draco clarifies. "Now leave, I want to talk to her alone." Pansy quickly leaves after giving me a glare. When she is out of sight he gets closer. By every step, he takes forward I stumble one backwards.

"Tell me, and no lies, is your brother the Heir?" I'm too scared to say anything, my silence makes him mad. "Tell me!"

"I-I don't k-know, I mean, he would have told me if he was, right?" I stammer.

"Ugh, you aren't really helpful." He says and pushes me on the ground. I get up and want to start collecting my books and my parchments but I stop when someone else joins us.

"Mr Malfoy, did we never learn how to treat a lady? Help her!" Professor Snape demands. Draco starts helping me with a bitter look on his face. Before we get up he whispers: "Only this time, Potter." and leaves pronto. Leaving me with Snape in an awkward situation.

"Thank you, sir. But you didn't need to do that." I mumble a bit.

"No, he needs to learn how to be a gentleman besides, if he doesn't learn it now, he never will."

"Darcy, there you are, come quickly. They found Hermione!" Luna calls.

When we enter the hospital wing we see Harry and Ron standing at a bed. When we come closer we see Hermione is lying on it and next to her lies Penelope Clearwater. Both Petrified. We didn't have much time to stay, we needed to get back to our common room for an announcement.

\-----

"Because of the recent events, these new rules will be put into effect immediately: 'All students will return to their house common rooms by 6:00 every evening. All students will be escorted to each lesson by a teacher. No exceptions.' Please follow these rules, they're for your own protection." Professor Flitwick announces.

\-----

The next morning Harry and Ron come to our table and say the need to tell us something important. Last night the slipped out of their tower to visit Hagrid, who now is taken by the Ministry to Azkaban, but before they took him he said they had to follow the spiders. Poor Ron, I know how much he hates spiders. They were almost eaten by them but they know now that it wasn't Hagrid who opened the Chamber 50 years ago.

"I've found something. Last night I went to-"

"You were out?! No, Darcy, you need to stay in your tower, you could get hurt!" Harry interrupts.

"Don't be such a hypocrite. So I went to the library, where Penelope and Hermione were found, and found a book about snakes where they were looking at before they were Petrified. There was a page ripped out. They must have found something, we need to find that page."

"Why would she look at a book of snakes?" Ron asks confused.

"Because I told her I'd read about a basilisk who kills people by looking at them and that it perhaps could be the monster."

"But why a snake?" he asks, still confused.

"Because only I can hear it," Harry answers before he runs away, Ron compelling.

This time it is Luna and I who look confused at each other, shrug and go to our class.

\-----

_Of the many fearsome beasts and monsters that roam our land, there is none more curious or more deadly than the Basilisk, known also as the King of Serpents. This snake, which may reach gigantic size, and live many hundreds of years, is born from a chicken's egg, hatched beneath a toad. Its methods of killing are most wondrous, for aside from its deadly and venomous fangs, the Basilisk has a murderous stare, and all who are fixed with the beam of its eye shall suffer instant death. Spiders flee before the Basilisk, for it is their mortal enemy, and the Basilisk flees only from the crowing of the rooster, which is fatal to it._

"This is it. That is the monster that shelters in the Chamber of Secrets!" Harry says enthusiastically.

"But if it kills by looking people in the eye, why is it no one's dead?" Ron asks.

"I've read you have to look at him directly, if you don't you only get Petrified," I tell him.

"Colin saw it through his camera,... Justin,... Justin must have seen it through Nearly Headless Nick. Nick got the full blast of it, but he's a ghost, he is already dead... Hermione and Penelope had a mirror." Harry thinks out loud.

"And Mrs Norris must have seen the reflection in the water," Luna adds.

"But how is a basilisk getting around? A dirty, great snake. Somebody must have seen it."

"Look at what Hermione wrote, Ron. Pipes, it uses the plumbing." I show him.

"Remember what Aragog said about that girl 50 years ago? She died in a bathroom? What if she never left?"

"Moaming Myrtle," Luna says.

"All students are to return to their house dormitories at once. All teachers to the second-floor corridor immediately." we hear Professor McGonagall say through the speakers.

We followed Harry to the second-floor where we saw the teachers looking at another message of the Heir on the wall.

_Her skeleton will lie in the Chamber forever._

"Our worst fear has been realized. A student has been taken by the monster into the Chamber itself." We can hear Professor McGonagall say. "The students must be sent home. I'm afraid this is the end of Hogwarts."

"So sorry. Dozed off. What have I missed?" Lockhart interferes.

"A girl has been snatched by the monster, Lockhart. Your moment has come at last." Professor Snape says monotone but I'm sure he's enjoying it.

"My moment?"

"Weren't you saying just last night that you've known all along where the entrance of the Chamber is?" Snape answers, leaving Lockhart speechless.

"That's settled. We'll leave you to deal with the monster, Gilderoy." Professor McGonagall decides, "Your skills, after all, are legend." Oh, she is enjoying this too.

"Very well. I'll prepare myself in my office." Lockhart says and we hear him leave again.

"Who is it that the monster's taken, Minerva?" Madam Pomfrey asks.

"Ginny Weasley," she answers sadly.

\-----

Harry and Ron went to help Lockhart and tell him all we found out. Luna and I went to Dumbledore's office. There we find Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape.

"Children, what are you doing out of bed?" Professor McGonagall asks surprised.

"We know where the Chamber of Secrets is, professor. My brother and Ron have told Professor Lockhart, but I'm afraid that they will enter the Chamber with him." I clarify.

"Of course, Potter needs to play the hero." Snape mumbles and then says in his normal tone "We need to get Dumbledore back." On the moment he says that a fireball flies in and turns into Professor Dumbledore and a phoenix.

"Don't worry, we were coming back already. Fawkes felt a need to go and help him so he will, together with this." And Professor Dumbledore gives it the Sorting Hat. When he sees Luna and I looking confused at him he explains, "Only a true Gryffindor can take the sword out of it. Now show us where is the entrance." He explains while Fawkes flies away.


	9. Year 1 - Tom Marvolo Riddle

Luna and I take Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape to the First-floor girls' lavatory. Moaning Myrtle come out of her toilet once we enter.

"Oh, it's you again. If you're looking for your brother, he entered the Chamber."

"How do we open it?" Luna asks.

"I don't know. He just sizzled something and the sinks opened." Myrtle answers annoyed.

"Do you think you can imitate your brother?" Professor McGonagall asks.

"I don't know, but I can try. _Otevřeno,_." I try and like a miracle, it opens.

We enter the Chamber and we immediately find Ron and Professor Lockhart, who is acting even stranger then normally. Ron says he hit himself using Ron's wand trying to remove their remembrances of that night. The second part we enter is long and small with towering stone pillars entwined with serpents and is filled with black shadows through the greenish gloom that filled the place. We find Harry, Ginny and Tom at the end of the room. Harry is fighting the Basilisk, Ginny is lying on the ground and Tom is just looking at Harry suffering until he sees us. At the moment he wants to attack us, the snake screams out his pain. Harry killed it.

I run to Harry and hug him, but when I hear a cry of pain I let him go. He is injured, the snake must have bitten in his arm.

"Tom, it's enough," Dumbledore says while Ron runs to Ginny, followed by McGonagall who examines her.

"Remarkable, isn't it how quickly the venom of the basilisk penetrates the body? I'd guess you have little more than a minute to live. You'll be with your dear Mudblood mother soon, Harry," Tom says when he sees it too.

"Stick the book with it," I whisper and look at the tooth of the basilisk he is holding to make sure what I mean. Harry takes the diary from Ginny and opens it.

"Funny, the damage a silly little book can do especially in the hands of a silly little girl." When Tom notices what Harry does his attitude changes. "What are you doing? Stop. No!" When Harry thrusts the tooth in the journal, Tom gets a glowing hole in his body. Harry has to stick it three times before he explodes and Ginny wakes up.

"Oh, God. Professor, it was me. But I swear, I didn't mean to. Riddle made me-" Ginny panicks. "Harry, you're hurt." On that moment Fawkes flies in.

"Phoenix tears have healing powers, they will make Harry better," Dumbledore reassures her.  

"Well, Potter, you do have a fascinating life," Snape says like he isn't impressed.

\-----

We are all standing in Dumbledore's office. By we I mean; Ron, Harry, Luna and I. We are guilty of breaking school rules and Snape, McGonagall and Dumbledore as the one to choose what to do with us.

"You all realize of course that in the past few hours, you have broken perhaps a dozen school rules." Dumbledore begins - "Yes, professor," we all say in unison - "There is sufficient evidence to have you all expelled." We look sad at each other mumbling "Yes, professor." - "Therefore it is only fitting that you all receive Special Awards for Services to the School." Now we all look at each other shocked. "Thanks, sir." Ron answers.

"Now, Mr Weasley, if you would have an owl deliver these release papers to Azkaban. I believe we want our gamekeeper back. Luna could you help him please."

"Of course, professor," and she hops away, followed by McGonagall and Snape.

"First, I want to thank you, Harry. You must have shown me real loyalty down in the Chamber. Fawkes wanted to come back to help you, only you... And second, I sense that something is troubling you. Am I right, Harry?"

"It's just... You see, sir, I couldn't help but notice certain things, certain similarities between me and Tom Riddle."

"I see. I know how that comes and your sister does too, she will tell you."

"But then why am I not in Slytherin, the Hat only put me in Gryffindor because I asked him."

"Exactly, Harry, it is not the abilities you have that put you into a house, it are the choices that you make. You are nothing like Voldemort."

"Only a true Gryffindor could have taken out the sword, Harry," I say.

Somebody interrupts by walking in without knocking. It's Lucius Malfoy... and Dobby?

"So, it is true what they say, you're back," Lucius starts abhorred.

"Hello, Dobby. It's nice to see you again," I smile at him.

"Dobby? So this is your master. To this is the family you serve, the Malfoy's," Harry says surprised.

"I'll deal with you later." Lucius sneers to Dobby and then turns to face Dumbledore. "You have returned?"

"When the governors heard that Arthur Weasley's daughter was taken to the Chamber, they saw fit to summon me back." - "Ridiculous." - "Seriously, Lucius, several of them were under the impression that you would curse their family if they didn't agree to suspend me in the first place."

"How dare you! My sole concern has always been and will always be the welfare of this school and its students. The culprit has been identified, I presume?"

"Yes. It was the same person as last time. Voldemort. Only this time he chose to act through someone else by means of this journal." - "Ah, I see." - "Fortunately, our young Mr Potter and his friends discovered it. One hopes that no more of Voldemort's old school-things should find their way into innocent hands. The consequences for the one responsible would be severe."

"Well, let us hope that Mr Potter and his friends are always around to save us."

"O, we will, sir," my brother responds.

"Come, Dobby." and he leaves.

"Professor, can I have that?" I ask Dumbledore pointing at the destroyed diary. When he orders it to me, I ask Harry for his sock and put it in the book. Then we run after Mr Malfoy.

"Mr Malfoy!" He stops and turns around to face us. "I think you forgot something."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"I think you do, sir. You've put it in Ginny's cauldron when we met you at the Diagon Ally," I clarify. Malfoy gives Dobby the diary and then turns around to leave.

"Open it." Harry whispers to Dobby. Dobby opens it and finds the sock, the happiness on his face is priceless.

"Master has given Dobby a sock." - "What I didn't give--" - "Master has presented Dobby with clothes. Dobby is free." Dobby says while he hugs the sock. Harry lifts up one of his trousers and shows his sockless ankle.

"You lost me my servant!" Malfoy yells while he takes his want out of his cane.

"You shall not harm the Potters," Dobby pronounces and Lucius flies through the air.

"Your parents were meddlesome fools too. Mark my words, one day soon you'll just end up like them," Malfoy threatens while he gets up.

"You freed Dobby. How can Dobby ever repay you?"

"Never try to save our lives again," Harry says smiling.

\-----

On our way back to the Great Hall Harry asks me what Dumbledore meant with the similarities.

"When mom died, there was something more powerful then spells that protected us when Voldemort tried to kill us. Love. That is what made Voldemort powerless, love is an ancient power. And when he lost his power, some of it went into you. That is why you both can speak Parselmouth," I explain.

"Voldemort transferred some of his power into me?" it is clear he doesn't believe it, that he doesn't want to believe it.

"I think he didn't mean to, that it was an accident. But yes, that is what I believe. It's possible, I've looked it up."

\-----

"Could I have your attention, please?" Professor McGonagall asks.

"Before we begin the feast, let us have a round of applause for Professor Sprout, Madam Pomfrey, whose Mandrake juice has been so successfully administered to all who had been Petrified." There was lots of applause, but the least from the Slytherin table. "Also, in the light of the recent events, as a school treat, all the exams have been cancelled." Now there is, even more, applause but not from our table, at all. On that moment Hagrid comes in and everything is quiet again.

"Sorry, I'm late. The owl that delivered my release papers got all lost and confused. Some ruddy chicken called Errol." When Hagrid says that Luna and I burst into laughter, everybody looks at us with confusion but we don't care. We know who's owl that is.

"And I'd just like to say that if it hadn't been for you, Harry and Ron and Hermione, of course," he then turns to us, "and Luna and Darcy, I would still be you-know-where. So I'd just like to say thanks."

I get up and walk over to where Hagrid stands and stop right in front of him. "There is no Hogwarts without you, Hagrid." and I hug him. Harry gets up too and joins us. Then Dumbledore gets up and starts clapping and everybody starts clapping. Me and Harry including. Hagrid enjoys being accepted at last. He even needs to wipe a few tears.

\-----

On the train back home Luna and I sit with my brother and his friends when Olivia opens the door.

"I'm sorry that I didn't believe you when you said your brother was innocent. You see Myrtle is my aunt and I was really afraid that it would kill me too. I'm so sorry, I was blinded by fear," she says.

"Don't worry, I understand. I forgive you," Olivia smiles when I say that and joins us. We promise to write each other during summer and I can't wait until my next year at Hogwarts.


	10. Year 2 - What a puffy feeling

The holidays are almost over. Just a couple of days left and I still have to do a lot of homework. Harry and I always had to do it at night, when the Dursleys are asleep. We can't make much noise nor put on the lights. I learned my brother a spell so we would have light to see what we write; " _Lumos Maxima."_ It's actually illegal, we aren't allowed to do magic out of school but we didn't really have a choice. That explains why he is so tired during the day.

"Uncle Vernon, could you sign this form please," Harry asks.

"Only if you can behave when Marge comes over, then I will think about it," he answers.

How could I forget that? Today aunt Marge comes visiting. She isn't really our aunt, but she is the sister of uncle Vernon. She is even worse than Dudley, and her dog is horrible too. This will be a hell for us to stay polite. Uncle Vernon picks her up at the train station. Aunt Patricia pays Dudley to be nice to aunt Marge because she adores him.

"Oh, you're still here, are you?" is the first thing she says when she sees us.

"Yes, we are." Harry answers.

"Don't say that in an ungrateful way. It's damn good of my brother to keep you both. You should be thanking them." she tells us and then addresses to uncle Vernon. "They'd have been straight to an orphanage if they'd been dumped on my doorstep."

Then Dudley gets in and all the attention is, fortunately, on him.

"Is that my Dudders? Is that my little neffy-pooh?" aunt Marge cries out. "Give us a kiss. Come on. Up, up."

"Take Marge's suitcase upstairs." uncle Vernon commands Harry and then me. "And you start cooking. Don't let it get burned!"

The Dursleys, Marge included, are eating at the table while we serve them. It's really humiliating. Hearing how she insults our parents and we can't say something back or uncle Vernon will not sign Harry's form. Marge snips her fingers to clarify that I need to pick up the plate her dog is licking.

"Usually just a fry-up for me, what with 12 dogs," Marge says when uncle Vernon fills her glass again. "Do you want a little drop of brandy-brandy windy-windy for Rippy-pippy-pooh?" she mumbles when she lets her dog drink out of her glass. When she sees me looking at her, her attitude changes. "What are you smirking at?" - "N-nothing." - "Where did you send them?" she asks uncle.

"St. Brutus'. It's a fine institution for hopeless cases and little criminals." he explains.

"Do they use a cane at St Brutus', boy?" she asks Harry.

"Oh, yeah," Harry says too enthusiastic to be credible. "Yeah, I've been beaten loads of times."

"Excellent. I won't have this namby-pamby wishy-washy nonsense about not beating people who deserve it. You mustn't blame yourself about how this two creatures turned out. It's all to do with blood. Bad blood will out. What is it their father did, Petunia?"

"Nothing. He didn't work. He was unemployed." aunt answers.

"And a drunk too, no doubt?" aunt Marge adds.

"That's a lie," Harry says too loud.

"Harry, think about your form," I whisper but he doesn't listen.

"What did you say?" Marge asks.

"My dad wasn't a drunk!" Harry yells angry. Yup, he can forget that form. I turn around when I hear a cry from Aunt Petunia. Marge's glass broke in her heard.

"Don't worry. Don't fuss, Petunia. I have a very firm grip." But I know that isn't why the glass exploded.

"Harry, you need to calm down!" I whisper, warning him before anything serious happens.

"You clean up" she snips her fingers and looks at me. And then goes on insulting our parents. "Actually, it's nothing to do with the father. It all has to do with the mother." I need all of my willingness to not curse her. "You see it all the time with dogs. If something is wrong with the bitch, then there's something wrong with the pup."

"Shut up! Shut! Up!" Harry yells really loud this time.

"Right," Marge says, she doesn't notice the flickering lights. This is really getting bad. "Let me tell you-" she abruptly stops talking when she sees her finger begins to billow. Then everywhere she begins to swell.

"Darcy, go get our stuff." Harry requests.

I run upstairs and I'm just done packing when Harry comes in. He helps to get our cases downstairs and I take Hedwig cage. When we get down uncle Vernon starts yelling at us.

"You bring her back! You bring her back now. You put her right!"

"No. She deserved what she got." Harry interrupts him and takes out his wand. "Keep away from me."

"You can't do magic out of school," Vernon says afraid.

"Yeah? Try me." Harry answers.

"They won't let you back now. You have nowhere to go." uncle threatens, and I'm afraid that can be true.

"Anywhere is better than here," I answer for him and open the door. We walk a block and then I see Marge. Flying through the air, like a puffy balloon.

"Harry what will we do now?" I ask him as we stop over at the playground and sit down.

"I don't know, Darcy. I'm sorry I put you into this," he answers defeated.

"He, it's not your fault. Besides, it really was an awful place to stay." on the moment I say that the lamp above us starts flickering. Creepy, if you ask me. When I hear something rustling in the playground and then in the bushes, I start to panic. There is a big, black dog staring at us out of a shrub. The dog is almost the size of a wolf and it has such beautiful eyes and fur. It looks friendly so I start walking at it. I really want to fondle it.

"Darcy, what are you doing?" Harry asks and then sees the dog too, "Get away from it, it can be dangerous." He gets in front of me and takes out his wand. The dog starts barking until we hear a bus coming. The bus stops right in front of us.

"Welcome to the Knight Bus, emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard. My name is Stan Shunpike, and I will be your conductor for this evening." a man reads and then looks at us, "Well, come on. Let's not wait for the grass to grow." Harry gets in, but I first take a quick look. To see if the dog is still there, it isn't. "What are you looking at?" Stan asks.

"Nothing," I say, quickly getting on the bus. I go sit next to Harry who has found an empty bed. Stan knocks on the window where the driver sits.

"It's going to be a bumpy ride," a hanging head says laughing.

"Whereabouts are you headed?"

"The Leaky Cauldron. That's in London." Harry answers, I have too much trouble with staying on the bed.

"The Leaky Cauldron. If you have pea soup make sure it doesn't eat you before you eat it." the head says, again laughing.

"Who is that? That man on your paper." I ask when I see the same man as I saw on the tv. He escaped from a prison but the muggles didn't say which one.

"Who is that? That is Sirius Black, of course. Don't tell me you've never heard of Sirius Black." Stan asks shocked when I shake my head he goes on talking, "He's a murderer. Got himself locked up in Azkaban for it."

"How did he escape?" my brother asks.

"Well, that's the question, isn't it? He is the first one that actually made it alive. He was a big supporter of... You-Know-Who. I suppose you've heard of him."

"Yeah. I've heard about him," Harry says indistinctly. All of a sudden the bus stops and we hit the window.

"The Leaky Cauldron. Next stop, Knockturn Ally," Stan says while we get off.

An unknown man gets on the bus and greets us. He brings us and our stuff inside. He brings us to a room and there we see Hedwig.

"Smart bird you got there, Mr Potter. Just arrived a few minutes before you."

Somebody coughs. "As Minister for Magic, it is my duty to inform you, Mr and Mss Potter, that earlier this evening your uncle's sister was located a little south of Sheffield, circling a chimney stack. The Accidental Magic Reversal Department was dispatched immediately. She has been properly punctured and her memory modified. She will have no recollection of the incident whatsoever." The Minister says, looking out of the window, while the still unknown man offers us loads of things to eat. "So that's that and no harm done," He ends happily.

"That's it, Minister? Last year a house-elf let a cake fly and we got a letter, and now nothing?" I ask him in disbelieve.

"The Ministry doesn't send people to Azkaban because they blow up their aunts. But unless you want us to suspend you from school, Mr Potter." My brother shakes his head and the Minister continues. "Tomorrow you two will be on your way to Hogwarts and I was so kind to let somebody already bring your books here. Tom will show you to your rooms."

The unknown man now known as Tom bears our books to our rooms and then leaves. I'm so tired I decide to take a nap.


	11. Year 2 - Dementors

The Ministry had sent cars to take us, the Weasley's, Hermione me and my brother, to the train. Just like last year, we went in pairs through the gate, so we wouldn't stand out. We arrived quite late and I didn't saw my friends so I entered with my brothers and his friends on the train.

"Ron, Ron!" we hear Mrs Weasley yell, "You forgot your rat!" and she quickly hands it over through the window, "Don't lose it!" she yells as the train starts. The moment we can't see the platform anymore we start looking for a seat.

"Come on. Everywhere else is full." Hermione says and gets in a cabin where only one person sits, well sleeps.

"Who do you think that is?" Ron asks.

"Professor R.J. Lupin," I answer.

"Do you know everything? How is it that she knows everything?" Ron is really shocked. Ha, his face is hilarious.

"It's written on his suitcase, Ronald," Hermione says annoyed while she points at Lupins case.

"Do you think he's really asleep?" Harry suddenly asks.

"He seems to be, why are you asking?" I respond confused.

Harry stands up and closes the door. "I need to tell you something."

"What is the matter, big bro?" I ask.

"Well, yesterday Mr Weasley told me the reason why Sirius Black escaped from Azkaban. He said he wants to finish his job. He was the one who sold our parents to Voldemort. He is the reason why they're dead. And now he is coming after us."

"Let me get this straight. Sirius Black escaped from Azkaban to come to kill you two?" Ron asks in disbelief.

"Yeah."

"But, isn't that strange, after 12 years? Why now?" I ask at the same time Hermione asks; "But they'll catch Black, won't they?"

The door goes open and there I see Luna, Olivia, Ginny and Neville.

"We were looking for you why didn't you went looking for us too?" Olivia asks, a bit hurt I think.

"Because her brother needed to tell something and at the look on your faces it was something important." Luna answers in my place.

At the moment we are all crammed into the seats the trains start to slow down.

"Why are we stopping?" Neville asks afraid.

"We can't be there yet," I observe.

Harry opens the door again and looks down the hallway. "Everyone is confused about what's happening."

The train starts shaking. 

"What's going on?" Ron panics.

"Maybe we broke down," Ginny guesses on the moment the light goes out.

"Ouch, Ron. That was my foot," I hear Hermione complain.

"There's something moving," Ron tells us while he is watching out the window. "I think someone's coming aboard." The train shakes again. A layer of ice is forming on the glass. The train shakes again, "Bloody hell! What's happening?"

Someone in a torn, nasty black coat opens the door. The person has a hood on, so we can't see his face. His head turns to all of us and lingers on Harry. Harry starts shivering and making braised noises. Professor Lupin gets up and there is a white light coming out of his wand. It seems to dislodge the person. When it's gone I notice Harry has fainted. A few minutes later he wakes up again.

"Harry, are you alright?" Ginny asks while I hand him his glasses.

"Here, eat this. It'll help," Professor Lupin says and hands him a patch of chocolate.

"What was that thing?" my brother asks still looking really pale.

"It was a dementor. One of the guards of Azkaban. It's gone now, don't worry. He was looking for Sirius Black," Lupin explains. "If you'll excuse me, I need to have a little word with the driver." He gets up and walks out of the cabin.

"What happened to me?" Harry asks.

"Well, you sort of went rigid," Luna starts.

"We thought maybe you were having a fit or something," Ron continues.

"And who was screaming?"

"Screaming?" Hermione repeats confused.

"Nobody screamed, Harry," I say.

\-----

"Welcome! Welcome to another year at Hogwarts." Dumbledore begins, "Now, I'd like to say a few words before we all become too befuddled by our excellent feast. First, I'm pleased to welcome Professor Lupin, who's kindly consented to fill the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Our Care of Magical Creatures teacher, Professor Kettleburn, has decided to retire in order to spend more time with his remaining limbs. Fortunately, I'm delighted to announce that his place will be taken by none other than our own Rubeus Hagrid. Then finally, on a more disquieting note, at the request of the Ministry of Magic Hogwarts, will until further notice, play host to the dementors of Azkaban. Until such a time as Sirius Black is captured. The dementors will be stationed at every entrance to the grounds. Now whilst I've been assured that their presence will not disrupt our day-to-day activities, a word of caution. Dementors are vicious creatures. They'll not distinguish between the one they hunt and the one who gets in their way. Therefore, I must warn each and every one of you to give them no reason to harm you. It is not in the nature of a dementor to be forgiving. But you know, happiness can be found even in the darkest of times if one remembers to turn on the lights. Now let the feast begin!"

\-----

When I and my friends are heading to Ravenclaw Tower, Malfoy and his gang retain us.

"I'm surprised, Potter. That you and your brother don't take your revenge. Besides you two like playing the hero, so why aren't looking for him and kill him. After all, he was the one who betrayed your parents, wasn't he?" Malfoy jokes.

"Leave me alone, Malfoy" I mumble while we try to pass them. That is when he pushes me against the wall and comes really close to me. His cold grey eyes drill into mine like he wants to read them. He has beautiful eyes... wow, where did that come from?

"You should treat me with respect, Potter," he says, he let go of me and the Malfoy gang leaves again.

"Are you alright?" Olivia asks worriedly.

"Let's just go to our common room."


	12. Year 2 - Sirius Black

Harry told me that during class, Care of Magical Creatures, Draco Malfoy got a scratch of a hippogriff and now the Quidditch match changed. Normally it was Gryffindor against Slytherin, now it is against Hufflepuff. While the Gryffindor team had to work out another strategy, Malfoy kept saying how lucky he was he didn't lose his arm. Such an exaggerator.

"He's been sighted! He's been sighted!" Seamus comes running in the Great Hall.

"Who?" I hear Ron ask.

"Sirius Black!" When my friends and I hear that we walk to the Gryffindor table.

"Dufftown? That's not far away from here." Hermione exclaims.

"He's getting closer," Olivia says.

"You don't think he'd come to Hogwarts, do you?" Neville asks, clearly terrified.

"With the dementors all over this place? I don't think so." Seamus answers.

"He passed them once, what do you think is stopping him from doing it again?" I respond.

"That's right. Black could be anywhere. It's like trying to catch smoke with your bare hands." a Gryffindor I don't know says.

"Scared, Potter?" I hear a too familiar voice ask. I turn around and see Malfoy and his gang of course.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" I ask him.

"Don't be so rude, Potter. Already forgot what I told you last time?" he mocks.

I'm so done with his games. I just want that the water in the glass he is holding splashes in his face. And that is exactly what happens. I don't know how, but it happened. When I see his startled, I can't stop myself from laughing.

"This isn't over, Potter!" He yells while he runs out of the Great Hall, followed by his two shadows.

"How did you do that?" Olivia asks surprised.

"I don't know. I thought it and it just happened." I explain. "Come on, we should get to Transfiguration.

\-----

I went to the lake alone, I don't really know why until I was there.

"Come on, Darcy. You splashed the water in Draco's face. Did it once, then you can do it again. But how?" I ask myself. I try bending the water, nothing happened. I'm about to give up when I see the same black dog I saw before the Knight bus came.

"Come here, boy. Come on, you don't need to be afraid." The dog walks over to me and I start to pet him," Did you come all the way to Hogwarts? Did you follow me and my brother?" then I realise who this could be," Animals can get passed the dementors, that could be how he escaped. He must have been an Animagus!" My enthusiasm fades immediately and I look at the dog with suspicion. "Mr Weasley said he was looking for me and my brother to finish his job. But if you wanted to kill us, why didn't you do it when we were still home? Much easier, if you ask me." On that moment the dog turns into a man. A man with black hair and grey eyes, the man from the wanted posters.

"You are just your mother, just as smart as her." he starts laughing and strangely I'm not afraid of him. "So, you're not a Gryffindor? Well, not that it matters. You only make your parents proud." He sighs, the only thing I can is looking at him. "You're right, you know? I'm not here to kill you, I'm here for revenge."

"What do you mean?" I ask after some silence.

"It wasn't me, you know? It was Peter Pettigrew. One of our closest friends. He faked his own death, only leaving two fingers of his left hand behind so that I was the one who got a trial. But anyway, what were you trying?"

"I tried to bend the water, I did it once by accident," I explain.

"You know, water is the element of Slytherin and air of Ravenclaw."

"I know, it doesn't make sense. But I'll figure it out."

"Ow, before I forget, I got you something." he hands me an old book, "It's your mother diary of the year she became friends with us."

"Us?"

"Yeah, the Marauders. Me, your father, Peter and Remus Lupin."

"Remus Lupin? Like in Professor Lupin? No way!"

"Yes way!" he starts laughing because of my expression, I suppose, so I laugh with him, "Ironic, don't you think. You look and behave exactly like your mother but you have your fathers eyes and Harry is the other way around. Do you think you can persuade him to meet me, I'd like to talk to my godson."

"You're my brother's godfather? Do you know mine as well?" I ask excitedly. Then we hear the voices of other students who are coming. "When will I see you again?"

"Soon" he answers and changes into a dog again.

"You really need to learn me that one day," I tell him smiling before he runs away. I look at the water, want it to spirt like a fountain and it does. I hop back to the Great Hall with a stupid smile on my face. I see my friends and go sit with them.

"Where were you?"  Olivia asks.

"I just went for a walk, I needed to think," I explain and continue reading my book.

"Hey, Harry. Wasn't there a trip to Hogsmeade?" I hear Luna ask. When I look up I see my brother with a sad face.

"Yeah, well. I wasn't really in the mood. So can I sit with you?" he asks.

"Of course you can," Olivia asks, she looks suddenly nervous. Harry takes place and shortly after him Ginny and Colin too.

"It's been a long time we spoke to each other." Ginny starts.

"Yes, indeed, it is," I answer and we start talking about lots of things like clothes, homework,... and boys. When we start talking about that topic I can see both Ginny and Olivia looking in my brother's direction. Would they fancy him? We girls are talking while Colin is non-stop talking to my brother and Harry is just gazing in front of him. Will I be like that next year?

\-----

"Honeyduke's Sweetshop is brilliant, but nothing beats Zonko's Joke shop." Ron starts to string along his candy with us. "We never got the chance to go to the Shrieking Shack. It's the most-"

"Haunted building in Britain. I know" Harry completes.

"The Fat Lady! She's gone!" One of Ginny's friends comes running in.

"What? How is that possible?" Hermione asks.

"Serves her right. She was a terrible singer." Ron comments chuckling.

"Not funny, Ronald," Hermione responds indignantly.

We join the crowd that is waiting at the entrance of the Gryffindor common room.

"Move, out of the way. Come on, move." Dumbledore recommends while he makes his way to the portrait.

"Mr Filch? Round up the ghosts. Tell them to search every painting in the castle to find the Fat Lady." Dumbledore instructs him.

 "There's no need for ghosts, professor." Filch answers while pointing at a painting two floors higher. "The Fat Lady is there."

"Dear Lady, who did this to you?" Dumbledore asks.

"It was Black! Sirius Black! He wanted to enter, but I wouldn't let him in without the password. He became mad, saying he was a Gryffindor when he went here."

"Secure the castle, Mr Filch. Gryffindors go to the Great Hall, the rest of you to your common rooms." Dumbledore demands. My friends and I go straight to bed.


	13. Year 2 - Hogsmeade

I'm afraid to read my mother's diary, afraid of what I will read. I never knew my mother or how she was. What if she wasn't what I expected she would be? What if she was as bad as aunt Petunia says she was? I take a deep breath and open it.

_1/9/77_

_Today I went back to Hogwarts for my last year. I was so proud because I was made Head Girl and I thought that Remus, my_ _previous prefect partner would have been the Head Boy. I was wrong, it turned out to be the arrogant James Potter. We have to share quarters, with separated dormitories of course. Before I went to my room he asked if we could be friends and I said yes, was that wrong?_

I browse to some pages more in the middle.

_3/1/78_

_I've been out for a few days, 4 to be correct. My friends and I went on a trip to Hogsmeade and got into a fight with Slytherins. Bellatrix cursed me and Sirius told me that it was Severus who did the countercurse. I couldn't believe it. And today he even came_ _to_ _apologize for calling me a Mudblood two years ago.When he asked we could be friends again, I told him I had to think about it and then he called me a Mudblood again! I miss the friend I once had, but I know he is long gone._

I browse some further.

_12/4/78_

_James lied to me, my own boyfriend. Well, he held back something_ _important about he and his_ _Marauder's._ _Remus is a werewolf and Sirius, Peter and James are illegal Animagi. He could have told me, why did I have to found it out this way? They become the animals of their Patronus Charm_. S _irius a dog, Peter a rat and James a stag. What should I do, he lied to me but I love him?_

"Darcy, come on! The Quidditch match is about to start!' I hear Olivia call. I quickly put the diary away in a secret place and run down to our common room.

"Ok, I'm ready to go," I say and we leave.

\-----

It's raining really hard and there is a lot of wind, I almost understand why Slytherin made Draco act like his arm was hurting like hell. We can bearly see the players. Hufflepuff is better to discern because of their canary uniforms. But still, it is tough. We can see someone in a Gryffindor uniform fall down. It must be Harry, only Seekers go that high. Before he hits the ground, he hovers a little and then hits the ground. I run into the Pitch immediately, to see how Harry is doing.

 -----

"He looks a bit peaky, doesn't he?" Ron remarks.

"Peaky? How would you look after a 100 feet drop?" Hermione sneers back. I'll tell you this, those two can fight like an old married couple. It's funny, but sometimes it's just annoying.

"Probably a right sight better than he does normally." a frail voice comments.

"Harry, you're awake. God, we were worried! Who do you feel?" I ask.

"Oh, brilliant."

"You gave us a right good scare." Fred or George says, I never know who is who.

"What happened?" Harry asks.

"Well, you fell off your broom..." I explain.

"Really? I mean the match? Who won?" He asks.

"No one blames you, Harry." Hermione starts, not wanting to say Hufflepuff won, "Dementors aren't allowed on the school grounds. Dumbledore is furious. After he saved you, he sent them off."

"There is something else you should know too." Ron begins hesitating, "When you fell, your broom sort of blew into the Whomping Willow, and you know how that ended last year. Well,.." he shows my brother what is left of his broom.

\-----

"Hey Darcy, you want to do something fun?" my brother asks.

"What?" I ask curiously in return.

"You'll see, come on." he helps me put away the books in the right place in the library and when we walk out he shows me some peace of parchment.

"What is it?"

"Our map to fun," he opens it and points his want in the middle of it, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." Then the map begins to appear.

_Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs are proud to present the Marauder's Map._

"The Marauders's? I've read about it in moms diary. Dad is one of those, Harry. Our dad was one of the makers of this map!" I say overjoyed.

"Wait, what? What diary? How do you know?" my brother asks confused.

"Well, an old schoolfriend of our parents gave me a journal from mom in her last year, the year she became friends with our father. How did you get this map, anyway?"

"Fred and George gave it to me, the said they stole it from Filch in their first year. Now let's find a way that leads to Hogsmeade."

\-----

Going to Hogsmeade went quite well. Now we're looking for my brother's friends and we find them, in a conflict with the Malfoy gang. So I take a snowball and throw it into Draco's face. His expression is hilarious, like always when it comes unexpectedly. I keep throwing snowballs while Harry punches Goyle in the snow and takes down Crabbe's pants. He takes Draco's legs and drags him for a while. The Malfoy gang flees.

Now he starts to trick Ron and Hermione but she knows it is my brother so I come out of my hiding place.

"Harry!" she laughs while he takes the cloak.

"Bloody hell, Harry. How did you two get here?" Ron asks surprised.

"We got some help from your brothers," I explain and he knows therewith which brothers I mean. Harry explains how we got the map.

"Those weasels! Never told me about any Marauder's Map." Ron says indignantly.

"He won't keep it. He'll turn it over to Professor McGonagall, right?" Hermione says.

"Of course not, my father was one of the makers."

"Let's just go drink some butterbeer," I suggest.

We just ordered our drinks when Hagrid, Professor McGonagall and the Minister of Magic enter. Hermione quickly puts a tree in between us so they can't see my brother and me.

"What brings you here, Minister?" we hear Madam Rosemerta ask not that happy, "Sending more dementors?"

"We have a killer on the loose, the dementors are for protection." the Minister explains.

"Sirius Black in Hogsmeade!" she responds incredulously. "And what would bring him here?"

"Harry and Darcy Potter." the Minister whispers.

"Years ago, when their parents realized they were marked for death- Remember? They hid. Few knew where they were. One who did know was Sirius Black and he told You-Know-Who." McGonagall starts to explain.

"Not only did Black lead him to the Potters that night he also killed their friend, Peter Pettigrew!" the Minister continues.

"Peter Pettigrew?" Madam Rosemerta asks.

"Yes, that little lump of a boy. He was always following them like a puppy. He wasn't that smart as James and Sirius were." McGonagall clarifies.

"Peter tried to warn the Potters but run into his old friends, Sirius Black." the Minister continues, "Black was vicious. He didn't kill Pettigrew. He destroyed him! Two fingers. That's all that was left. Nothing else."

"Sirius Black may not have put his hands to the Potters but he is the reason they're dead," McGonagall says.

"And now, he wants to finish things." the Minister says. "And then knowing Sirius Black was Harry Potters godfather."

Harry stands up so we follow him. When he stops I see he's crying so I hug him.

"Not everything they said was true, Harry," I tell him.

"He was their friend, he was their friend! He betrayed them!"

"No, Harry, he didn't. That's a lie-" I try to explain.

"I heard it myself, didn't I?"

"Come, Harry. We need to go back to school, I'll tell you later." I lead him back to the secret passage, back to school.


	14. Year 2 - Snape is my godfather?!

It's Christmas today, my friends have gone home. Everybody is unpacking their gifts except for me. I'm reading in my mom's journal again. I find it wonderful to read about my parents. I really need to see Sirius again, I have so many questions. I take the Marauders map so I can check when my brother goes to the Great Hall. I can't believe my eyes. Next to Ron stands the name, Peter Pettigrew. I immediately run to the Gryffindor entrance and fortunately Neville just walk out. 

"Neville, can you please let me in. I need to see my brother." I almost beg him.

"Oh, eh, ok." and he lets me in, well the Fat Lady's replacement, Sir Cadogan, lets almost everybody in.

I follow the map until I found him.

"Oh, hey Darcy," Hermione says. I don't even bother to answer. I'm looking for Pettigrew. His name is again really close to Ron, of course, his rat. Pettigrew was an Animagus who could change into a rat.

"Ron, can I borrow your rat. I've got a bet with Ginny, I needed to prove that I could bring her your rat and if I say so myself I think she must lose this one, she always wins."

"That's true, here you can have him. Do want me to put him in his cage, I know you don't really like him because he bit you last time."

"That's fine, I'll let her see she lost this time."

When I exit the Gryffindor Tower I am not heading to Ginny but to Professor Lunin. I knock on the door of his office.

"Sir, it is really important and I know about your secret, don't worry," I reassure him. He opens the door.

"Ah, Darcy come in. What is it you want to talk about?"

"Sirius Black is innocent and deep down you know that too. You knew how close my father and Sirius were, he would never betray him."

Lunin looks at me with a questionable but serious face. "Then who did it?"

"He did," I say while I put the cage on his desk. "I'm sure you recognize him, he was one of your friends too."

"Peter Pettigrew? But he is dead, he died 12 years ago."

"No, the only thing they found were two fingers of his left hand. By chance, this rat misses two toes on his left forepaw. And look at the map, his name is on it. I know they were Animagi and Pettigrew was a rat. He has been hiding for all these years and why would you do that unless you have something to conceal?"

"He was innocent, all these years in Azkaban while he was innocent." Lupin says in disbelieve, "How could you do that to your friends? We always helped you?" Now he faces to me, "Do you know where he is?"

"No, not really. But I already met him once at the lake, maybe he will be there again." We walk to the lake to the same spot as last time. We see a big black dog coming and we all know who he is. When he reaches us, he changes.

"Remus, it's so good to see you." Sirius hugs him. "Darcy, did you liked my present? And your brother?"

"Ow, I didn't have the time yet to open it but on the look of Harry's face, I can say he loves it."

"Wonderful!"

"How did you escaped?" Lupin asks.

"The dementors didn't have the same effect on me then on the others, I could still think logical. Then I say the Daily Prophet with that bastard on the cover and I just know I had to get out of there. Why do you have an empty cage, by the way?" 

"What? Pettigrew was in it, how did he-?" I begin.

"You had Pettigrew?! Darcy, you need to be careful. He is dangerous!" Sirius cries out.

"You're just like Harry, always telling me to be careful while he is the one who always gets into trouble," I say a bit grumpy but the only thing they two old friends do is smile at me with this weird smile like they just remembered something. "But, last time you didn't tell me who my godfather is." Now they give each other a nervous look.

"Are you sure? Well, it's Severus Snape." Lupin says.

"Severus Snape...? Ow, like in Professor Snape?! Is that the reason why I am the only not -Slytherin he likes?" I ask in shock.

"Probably," Lupin says. "But now I think you need to go back before they miss you."

"But what will I say to Ron, we lost his rat."

"Say that he escaped from his cage, that's not a lie," Lupin suggests.

"Ok, and ow, when will you learn me?" I ask Sirius.

"Soon" is the only thing he answers before he hugs and I go back to the Great Hall with an empty cage.

"You lied to me!" is the first thing I hear when I enter the Great Hall, "There is no bet, there never was one!" then he takes the empty cage, "Where is he?!"

"Well, I wanted to practice some spells on it but even before I got to my common room, he was gone. I don't know how he did it, the cage was locked!"

"I should have never given him to you!" he cries while he runs out.

"What happened with his rat?" Harry asks.

"I don't know, one moment it was in its cage and the other moment it was gone. I was afraid of his reaction, but I knew I had to face him sometime."


	15. Year 2 - How to become an Animagus

I go back to my room to open up my presents. There're four of them. The first one is from Mrs Weasley, it's a blue sweater with a yellow D on it and some pumpkin tarts. The second one is from Hagrid, it's a book _How to pet magical creatures from A-Z._ The third one must be from Sirius, there is no note but it are my mother other journals of when she went to Hogwarts. The last one is from _S_ , it is an old photo book from my parents. From when they were a baby until their death, my brother and I are also in it.

_So you don't feel alone this Christmas, S._

Would it be from Sirius too? Well, it must be. Who else would send me a gift? I go to the Black Lake, to our normal meeting spot. I see him and he changes.

"Thank you for your gifts, they're wonderful."I thank him, "I really like the journals. Ow, do you mind if I take some photo's out of it, so I can put them in a photo frame?"

"Were there photo's the journals?"

"No, I mean out of the photobook. Didn't you send it? I thought you did after I read the note." I give him the note.

"Maybe it was your godfather who sent it. And what about Harry? Does he want to meet me?"

"Well, when we went to Hogsmeade we heard a story about you. He wasn't really happy about you, so I would wait a little longer."

Sirius sights, "I've waited 12 long years in Azkaban. I was supposed to be your guardian if something happened to your parents. I've waited so long." his eyes blur, he shakes his head and conjures a smile on his face again. "When do you want to start your lessons?"

"What about now?"

"As you wish. Before we start with changing, we need to learn what your Patronus is. Because the animal of your Patronus is the same as the Animagus you change in. Well, most of the time. But anyway, it's easier if you know what animal you have to change. The Patronus charm is way above the level of a normal second year, but if you really are your parents' daughter you can do it. First, think about a powerful memory, the happiest one you can remember. Allow it to fill you up, let its power run through your veins and say the words: _"Expecto Patronum_." I want to do as he says but I don't know what memory is powerful enough. Then I think about my present I got from my godfather. _I'm not alone!_

" _Expecto Patronum,"_ I say and a bright, white light comes out of my wand. I look at it while it fades away.

"With more power, with more feeling," Sirius instructs. So I try again.

" _Expecto Patronum!"_ this time it's not only a light that comes out but also a bird. An eagle. My Patronus is an Aquilo, a north wind. The symbol of my house. I see how beautiful and graceful it flies above the water.

"An eagle? Your Patronus says lots about your character. An eagle stands for power, beauty and independence." Sirius explains, "Your father was a stag and your mother a female deer. Quite ironic, don't you think? No, an eagle suits you. You're a real Ravenclaw."

"I think I'm a bit dizzy."

"That's normal for the first time, you should eat chocolate now," Sirius explains. "The Patronus is used to drive back dementors or other evil, but also for sending messages. Very useful. I think we did enough for your first lesson, next time I will learn you how to change with your wand."

"Sirius, I've been thinking. You were friends with my dad and later also with my mother. How did you become friends with Snape again, that wasn't mentioned in the journals."

"I don't know. I never liked him, never will. James didn't either. But Snivellus was your mothers oldest friend, maybe she forgave him. "

"His name isn't Snivellus, Sirius and you know that," I say stern. "I'll see you later, I think it's time I go see my godfather."

\-----

I walk to the dungeons, where Snape's office is. I knock on the door and when Snape opens it he looks surprised.

"Mss Potter, what can I do for you on a day in the holidays?" he asks after his face went emotionless again.

"Thank you for my present, I love it," I say and hug him. I feel him stiffen but then embrace me.

"I'm glad you liked it," he answers after some silence. "Why don't you come in so we can talk?"

I walk in, noticing how dark, cold and smoky it is here. The walls are filled with books, potions and ingredients.

"I'm sorry for the mess, I don't get a lot of visits. Sit down, I'll make some tea." he almost says nervously. It's weird to see him like this, normally he is so emotionless.

"I don't care, I like it." I shiver and if I exhale my breath makes little clouds.

"Ow, you must be cold. How inconsiderate of me. Here take a blanket." He nervously starts looking for a blanket and when he finds one he puts it around me.

"Thank you, that's really thoughtful." that seems to calm him down, well for 2 seconds.

"The tea!" he explains and starts again nervously searching around. 

"So,... ehm... how was your Christmas sir?" I ask to break the silence.

"Like always, but tell me about your holiday?"

"Well, I studied, eat lots of candy and learned how to do a Patronus," I say while Snape pours the tea.

"A Patronus already, you normally learn that in your fifth year. I knew you had your mothers brains, but I must say I'm impressed. If I may ask, what was your Patronus?"

"It's an eagle. What is yours?"

"Mine used to be a snake but it changed into a deer."

"A deer? My mother was also a deer! That's random."

"Yes, indeed. Very random" he mumbles sadly.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"Nothing. Nothing you should be worried about." he smiles, well it's a smile for him I guess. "I think you should be going, you have a gathering with Luna in the Great Hall in five minutes."

"Ow, that's right! Totally forgotten. He, how do you know?"

"Doesn't matter. Now, go before you're too late."

\-----

"Hey, Darcy" Luna greets me in her high dreamy voice.

"Hey, Luna. You know, I've just found out the most bizarre thing."

"What is it?" she curiously asks.

"I've found out Professor Snape is my godfather and we had tea together."

"Professor Snape? Well, it must be nice for you to have something that comes close to family but wasn't it pretty awkward with Snape?"

"In the beginning it was, but it was fun." we talk about lots of things during dinner, but about Sirius I say nothing. I'm too afraid of her reaction. We have to find Pettigrew so we can clear his name.


	16. Year 2 - Werewolves at full moon

"How did it go, Hagrid? The hearing of Buckbeak?" Hermione asks.

"Well, first off, the committee members took turns talking about why we were there. I got up and did my piece. Said how Buckkeak was a good hippogriff, always cleaned his feathers. And then Lucius Malfoy got up. Well, you can imagine. He said Buckbeak was a deadly and dangerous creature who would kill you as soon as he looks at you. Then the old Lucius asked for the worst. Buckbeak's been sentenced to death!" Hagrid starts crying so I get in the water and give him a hug.

"I think you need some tea, Hagrid," I recommend, looking up to him.

\-----

"I lost the map," Harry confesses with his head down.

"What how could you lose it?!" Ron asks shocked.

"Well, last night I was walking through the hallway and Snape was too. He took the map from me and tried to read it. The map insulted him and he got mad. That's when Lupin walked in and took the map for investigation. He was pretty mad at me for being so irresponsible." he explains, "Last night I swear I saw Peter Pettigrew on the map, you know the one who went after Sirius Black and got himself blown up. You should have seen Lupins face when I told him that."

"Do you think he will give it back?" I ask him.

"I don't think so, he's a responsible teacher," Hermione says.

"Olivia, would you mind going to the library?" Luna asks.

"Of course not, I like it there. Lots of books."

"I'll come with you," I say when I hear Hermione snap at Ron; "You see, I'm not the only one!" That makes me chuckle, they act like they're married. That's when I notice we're not going to the library. "Where are we going, Luna?"

"To see Hagrid. It's Buckbeak's execution today, he shouldn't be alone." Luna explains, knocking on his door.

"Ah, hello little raves. Good to see you."Hagrid greets us when he opens the door. "Come in, I'll make some tea." Just as he pours the tea into cups, another knock on his door. "Ah, well, hello Harry, Ron, Hermione. Come in, I was just ordering some making some tea. Join us."

"Darcy?" Harry asks surprised, "I thought you were going to the library?"

"I thought that too." I give him a sheepish smile.

"Hermione struck Malfoy. It was brilliant!" Ron exclaims excitedly. Hermione punches him when she sees Hagrid sorrowfully looking out of the window.

"Look at him. Loves the smell of the trees when the wind blows through them." Hagrid says sadly.

"Why don't you set him free?" Olivia asks.

"They'd know it was me, and then Dumbledore would get into trouble. I can't do that to him, he did so much for me. Great man Dumbledore. He comes when they... when it happens. Fo me. Yeah, great man."

"We'll stand with you too, Hagrid." I proclaim and take his hand.

"That's really sweet of you, Darcy. But I don't want you to see sush a thing. Just drink your tea and be off. Oh, and Ron, before I forget..."Hagrid takes a rat out of a box.

"Scabbers! You're alive!" Ron cries. I need to get that rat, it's Sirius his freedom. I startle, the pot next to me breaks. Then I get something in my head. It's a weird kind of stone.

"We need to get out of here, the Minister is coming!" Harry warns, looking out of the window. We take the backdoor and hide behind the pumpkins. The Minister, Dumbledore and the executioner enter Hagrid's house and we run back to the castle. At the entrance, Ron suddenly yells that Scabbers bit him. He starts chasing it and we follow.

"Scabbers, come back!" Ron yells and we run after him. Ron succeeds to catch it at the Whomping Willow. We look in fear at him, afraid what the Willow will do.

"Harry, run! It's the Grimm!" Ron yells and points at something behind us. I turn around and see Sirius in his dog form. Sirius starts running in Pettigrew's direction, takes Ron's leg and drags him into a hole underneath the Willow.

"Darcy, Olivia, Luna, you go and get some professors. Hermione and I will go after him." Harry instructs and runs to the hole before the Willow bumps into him.

"We need to get Lupin!" We run to his office.

"Padfoot got Wormtail and Harry went after them. He still doesn't know."

"You need to stay here, this is way to dangerous. I'll go get them back. Stay here!" Lupin runs away.

"What do we do now?" Luna asks.

"We go back to our common room and wait there until they're back," Olivia suggests.

"Go, I'll wait here." They leave to our common room while I search for the map. I find it and open it, maybe I can see where that hole leads to. It doesn't show where it leads to, probably because nobody is stupid enough to go near the Willow.

"Darcy, what are you doing here?" a voice asks. I look up and see Professor Snape. "What do you have there?" he takes the map. "I knew it was something of their mischiefs. Do you know where Lupin is, I was looking for him. He needs to drink this."

"It's Wolfsbane, right?" Snape just nods, "Oh, and Lupin went after Pettigrew together with Sirius."

"What?!" and he's gone. I run after him, I catch up with him just before he enters the hole. The Willow doesn't attack, what has he done to it? I enter too and hear Lupins and Blacks voices explain the story.

"Come on, Peter. It's playtime!" I hear Sirius jeer.

" _Expelliarmus!"_ Snape yells. "Vengeance is sweet. How I hoped I'd be the one to catch you."

"Severus-" Lupin starts.

"I told Dumbledore you were helping a friend into the castle, he didn't believe me. Now, here is my proof."

"Brilliant, Snape. You've put your keen mind to the task and come to the wrong conclusion. Now, if you'll excuse us, Remus and I have some unfinished business to attend to." Sirius says.

"Give me a reason. I beg you! Why wouldn't I give you to the dementors? I've always hated you."

"Don't be a fool, Sirius," Lupin warns.

"He can't help it. It's an old habit." Sirius protests.

"You two, quarrelling like an old married couple." Snape mocks.

"What do you mean an old habit?" I ask carefully.

"You read the journals I gave you? Those explain what I mean." Sirius answers.

"You gave her presents?! How dare you come close to my godchild!" Snape shouts angry.

"You forget she came to me," Sirius says smiling. Snape gives me a look full of pain and betray. "So, why don't you run along and play with your chemistry set!"

"The dementors can't wait. They're so longing to see you, why would I deny them their little pleasure. Is that fear I see into your eyes? One can only imagine what a Dementor's Kiss must be like."

 _"Expelliarmus!"_ I hear Harry yell and Snape flies through the room.

"Harry! You attacked a teacher!" I cry out.

"Tell me about Peter Pettigrew," Harry demands.

"He was at school with us, we thought he was our friend!" Lupin explains.

"No, Pettigrew's dead. He killed him!"

"No, Harry, he didn't. The only thing they found were two fingers of his left hand. He faked his own death so he wouldn't be the one who got the blame." I try to explain him.

"It was your sister who came to me with the map, she showed me his name on the map." Lupin continues.

"So, the map is wrong!" Harry shouts.

"The map is never wrong," Lupin says.

"How do you know?" Harry asks suspiciously.

"Because he's one of the makes. I told you dad was one of the Marauders. Sirius and Lupin are been too, together with Pettigrew. Moony is Lupin, Wormtail is Pettigrew, Padfoot is Sirius and Prongs was dad. Their nickname refers to their Patronus. Dad's a stag, Sirius' a dog, Lupin's a wolf and Pettigrew's a rat. They became Animagi, that is way Sirius can change into a dog without a wand."

"You're in this too? My own sister?"

"I can prove you he's alive, he's right there." Sirius points at the rat in Ron's hands.

"Me? He's mental!"

"Not you! Your rat!"

"Scabbers has been in my family for-"

"Twelve years? Curiously long life for a common garden rat, don't you think?" Sirius completes. "He's missing two toes, isn't he?"

"Show me it's really him!" Harry commands. Sirius points with his wand at the rat and the rat starts changing into a person.

"Remus? Sirius? My old friends?" Pettigrew exclaims and then tries to flee. Lupin stops him, now he starts looking around him nervously. "Harry! Look at you, just your father. And you Darcy-"

"How dare you speak to them! You're the reason they're dead!" Sirius is out of rage.

"You sold James and Lily to Voldemort!" Lupin incriminates him.

"I didn't mean to! You have no idea of what weapons the Dark Lord possesses!" Pettigrew whines. "Ask yourself, Sirius! What would you have done?"

"I would have died for my friends! I would have died to protect them! You should have realized if Voldemort didn't kill you, we would. Together!"

"No!" I stop them.

"Thank you. Thank you, Darcy."

"I'm sure our father didn't want his best friends to kill," I explain.

"Indeed, I think the dementors would like to kiss you." Harry goes on. Lupin and Harry take each one side of Pettigrew, Sirius helps Ron to get out and Hermione and I help Snape.

"Sorry about the bite. I reckon that twinges a bit." Sirius apologizes.

"A bit? A bit! You almost tore my leg off!"

"I was going for the rat." Sirius tries to clarify. "Normally I'm really sweet as a dog, ask Darcy if you don't believe me. More then once, James suggested that I make the change permanent. The tail I could live with. But the fleas, they're murder." Ron sits down so he can rest a bit. "I don't know if you know, Harry, but your parents chose me to be your godfather."

"I know."

"And if something happened to them they made me your guardian. Of course, I understand if you want to stay with your aunt and uncle, but if you ever wanted a different home you're always welcome."

"He starts changing!" we hear Hermione yell.

"Didn't you take your potion tonight! Come on Remus, you know the man you truly are!" Sirius yells. While Sirius hold back Remus, Pettigrew changes again and flees. "Run! I'll hold him back!" Sirius changes too and they start to fight. Snape is conscious again and stands in front of us. Sirius runs away from us and Lupin follows. Harry runs after them and Hermione after him.

"Come back here! Granger! Potter!" Snape yells at them. "Darcy, take Weasley back to the castle. I'll go after them."

"Are you always this heavy?" I ask Ron when we're almost in the hospital wing.

"Oh, what did happen this time?" Madame Pomfrey asks, " You, go to bed I'll take care of him."

"But-" I start.

"Now, it's late. You shouldn't be out of bed."

 


	17. Year 2 - The House Cup

In the morning I walk sadly to the Great Hall. I've told my friends everything and they understand I need some time to think. The dementors have given Sirius their kiss last night. Thinking about it makes my eyes go watery again. When I enter the Great Hall, Harry runs to me.

"We did it, Hermione and I. We helped him escape with Buckbeak. He's free!" Harry whispers exited.

"What? How?" I ask surprised.

"We used a time-turner to go back in time!" Harry explains enthusiastically what the did last night.

"Thank God," I say relieved.

"Who knows the truth?" Olivia asks.

"You three, Ron, Harry, I, Lupin and Dumbledore." Hermione responds, "The Ministry is furious because of these two failures, they're ashamed they let Black escape twice. Snape too, you know, he was promised the Order of Merlin. Now that Black escaped he gets nothing. He was so mad he told the Slytherins that Professor Lupin is a werewolf. Lupin resigns, he's packing right now."

"What?!" me and Harry say in union and run to Lupins office. We enter his office without knocking and see Lupin packing.

"Oh, I knew you would come." is the only thing he says, without looking at us.

"Why are you leaving? You're the best teacher we ever had for Defense Against the Dark Arts!" Harry cries out.

"Could be, but the parents of most students are not happy a werewolf teaches them. And they're right, what happened last night in the woods is way to dangerous. I couldn't live with it if I attacked someone." Lupin explains. "Now I'm no teacher anymore, I can give you this map back without being irresponsible. I think your father would be disappointed if you wouldn't use the secret passages," he adds laughing.

"We will miss you, sir," I say and hug him.

"I'll miss you too," he responds, hugging me back. "You two should go back to the Great Hall, you're missing breakfast."

\-----

"Hermione, could you help me? I don't really know what classes I should take." I ask Hermione. Luna, Olivia and I need to choose our new classes for next year. We need to choose at least two of the five choices; Arithmancy, Muggle Studies, Divination, Study of Ancient Runes and Care of Magical Creatures.

"Let me see your score." we hand her our scores and when she sees mine she gasps, "You have an even higher scare then me? I really need to study harder. Well, I took all classes this year and personally I found everything interesting except Divination. That's why I'm dropping it next year along with Muggle Studies. Muggle Studies is fun but because I live along the muggles, just like you, you already know almost everything about it. You can always try to do them all too and then choose at the end of next year what you want to continue."

"Thank you, I think I'll do that." I smile at her, then turn to my friends, "What are you going to do?"

"I think I'll take Studie of Ancient Runes, Muggle Studies, Arithmancy and Care of Magical Creatures." Olivia answers.

"I take them too, they look the most interesting," Luna agrees.

"Can everybody go to their House table, please," Professor McGonagall asks, "It's time for the notification of the winner of the House Cup 1993-1994."

"On the fourth place with 371 points... Hufflepuff, in the third place with 405 points... Slytherin, in the second place with 468 points... Ravenclaw and in the first place with 473 points... Gryffindor!" Dumbledore announces. All the Gryffindors start to cheer. We lost, with 5 points. I lost against my brother, again.

"At least we aren't in the fourth place like last year," Olivia says but I can hear the disappointment in her voice.

After dinner we pack everything, we're leaving tomorrow. Back home. In the morning we leave at 11 a.m., I'm sitting with my friends and my brother and his friends. I can't believe my second year is over already. Now my brother and I need to go back to the Dursley's. But Ron promises that we all can come lodge at their place when the Quidditch World Cup takes place, so we can go watch it all together. Ginny also want to do a girly sleepover with Olivia, Luna, Hermione and me. Ron feels   
offended that he isn't allowed to come.

"Even if you wanted to do nail polish and face masks you wouldn't be welcome," Ginny responds and Ron makes a face of disgust.

"Hey, Potter. You lost your chance on revenge, I heard," Malfoy says when he opens the door of our compartment.

"Leave us alone, Malfoy," Olivia says.

"Do you now already have a slave to defend you?"

"Shut up, Malfoy, and go!" I say in a calm tone. He looks surprised, but he and his gang leave after making another insulting note.

"Isn't it strange now you know who your godfather is?" Hermione asks.

"No, Sirius is fine. He's really friendly and everything." Harry answers.

"I actually meant Darcy's godfather."

"No, Lupin and Sirius told me on Christmas. He's really sweet if you get to know him," I say and Ron snorts. The remainder time of the ride was mostly quiet. When we enter King's Cross station, I immediately see the Dursley's. The look really irritated and disgust. Well, uncle Vernon and aunt Patricia do, Dudley is just eating candy and cupcakes. I'm curious what they will say about what happened to Aunt Marge.

 


	18. Year 3 - Quidditch World Cup

My brother finds this Holliday pretty boring, but I don't. I learned myself some wandless magic, like healing and changing in my Animagus. But also bending the elements. First I perfected water-bending because I knew already that I could bend that element. Then I tried to learn air-bending, my house element. The first time I tried I set the place on fire, so I practised fire first and then air. But I still don't know how to bend earth. Maybe because it is the opposite of my house element. I don't know.

I also seem to have visions. First, it was only in dreams but now I can get them at any moment. I stiff all of a sudden and see flashes. Like the letter that we received today from the Weasley's. I literally saw it coming. Mrs Weasley asks aunt and uncle if Harry and I can stay at their place for the rest of the summer. Uncle seemed glad he was redeemed from us but at the same time, he was scared what the neighbours would say if they saw people with strange mantles visiting them. Harry and I should have known they would travel by Floo Powder. What wasn't possible because uncle and aunt bricked it. So they were kind of stuck.

"Move! You take all the place!" I hear or Fred or George cry out.

"This isn't my fault!" Ron yells back.

"Boy's, stand back," Mr Weasley warns and then the fireplace bursts. "Well boys, Harry, Darcy,... you go back. Here take some Floo Powder. I'll clean up this mess and I'll Apparate back to The Burrow." Mr Weasley instructs. After a lot of trouble, we finally got all to The Burrow. Harry would sleep in Ron's bedroom and Hermione, Olivia, Luna and I in Ginny's.

"Here, take this. It's a mixture of snail glue and mud, it's really good for your skin."Ginny recommends.

"Are you sure?" I ask a bit hesitant.

"Yes, my mother used that too. Before she died." Luna commends.

"I'm sorry," Olivia says with pity in her eyes.

"It's ok. It happened years ago. But my father isn't really into this stuff, so I always have to do it alone. With you, it is so much more fun." We hug each other and laugh at stupid things.

"What are those for?" Hermione asks, looking at a cupping glass filled with brown worms.

"Are that Anguis Fragilis?" I ask.

"Well, if you mean slow worms then yes." Ginny answers.

"Slow worms? Is that what they're called? They don't look like worms, they have legs." Olivia asks.

"Because they aren't. They are semi-fossorial lizards. They have a smooth skin but a very crude tongue. You can use them to lick your feet." I explain.

"To lick your feet?" she responds in disbelieve.

"Yes, so they lick all the dead skin cells away. If I'm right, the Muggles use some kind of fish to do that. But they are really expensive." this time Ginny answers. "We just use these ones."

"Girls, it's already late and tomorrow you'll need to get up early. Maybe you better go to sleep." Mrs Weasley suggests and we do as she says after cleaning up.

\-----

"Get up! We are leaving in an hour!" I hear Mr Weasley yell. I look at the clock. Ugh, it's 2 o'clock in the morning! The five of us get up and dressed, looking like zombies. When we go check on the guys, we see them still lying in bed.

"Get out of your beds, lazy sleepies!" Hermione yells, making lots of noise on everything she finds on her way.

"Just five more minutes," Ron mumbles sleepily. I didn't even notice that Ginny was gone until she came back with a bucket filled with water. She casts some on Ron and the twins.

"I'm up. I'm up!" Harry exclaims before she casts water on him too. Eventually, we're all ready to go. We say goodbye to Mrs Weasley and walk to the forest.

"Hey, dad. Where are we going?" Ron asks after one minute walking.

"I haven't the foggiest." Mr Weasley answers. "Keep up!"

"Arthur! It's about time, son." we hear someone greet Mr Weasley after a walk of 15 minutes.

"Sorry, Amos. Some of us had a bit of a sleepy start." Mr Weasely looks at Ron and the twins when he explains himself. "This is Amos Diggory, everyone. Works with me at the Ministry. And you must be Cedric."

"Come on, it's this way to the Portkey. We don't want to be late." we follow Mr Diggory to an old shoe, "We're here. Get yourself a good position." we all look for a place and touch the old shoe. After a while, we are lifted into the air. "Let go, kids. Let go!" Mr Diggory instructs so we do. I fall on the ground, hard. I look up and see Mr Weasley, Mr Diggory and his son walking down in the air. "I'll bet that cleared your sinuses, eh?" Mr Diggory jokes while we get up. We walk up a hill and see a meadow full of tents. People are flying and cheering for there favourite team. Mr Weasley guides us to our tent and Mr Diggory goes to his. I enter the tent that looks small on the outside but is huge on the inside.

"Left is the girls' side, right the guys' side. Now, start unpacking." Mr Weasley instructs.

\-----

It's time to get to the Quidditch Pitch. We need to walk all to the top, to the Topbox. We are one of the first there. Then the Malfoy family and the Minister enter. Mr Malfoy is really cold but it's obvious that his wife really loves their son.

"Ha, the Weasley's. I didn't know you could pay this places. We were invited by the Minister himself-" Draco Malfoy starts insulting people, like always.

"Come, come, Draco. Be nice. We don't boast. There's no need with these people." his mother admonishes.

"Do enjoy yourself. While you can." Lucius Malfoy says before he takes a seat.

"Oh, Harry, Darcy, it's nice to see you again." the Minister greets us, "Come and meet some people. This is the Minister of Bulgaria. I'll introduce you but I believe he doesn't speak English. I've been talking to him al day and he hasn't said a word in return. Minister this is Harry and Darcy Potter... You know the famous Harry Potter in your country too, right? The Boy-Who-Survived." the Minister seems happy when the Bulgarian Minister reacts by smiling at us. "Well, I think it's time for me to start the match now." 

The Irish enter the Pitch and then the Bulgarian. The each show something of their country and then take their place. The Minister takes his wand and puts it against his neck before he starts speaking. "Good evening! As Minister of Magic, it gives me great pleasure to welcome each and every one of you to the final of the 422nd Quidditch World Cup! Now, let the match... begin!" he takes his wand off his neck and the Snitch is released.

 


	19. Year 3 - Death Eaters

Krum cashed the snitch. The game is over. Ireland: 170 - Bulgaria: 160.

"Ireland wins!" the presenter exclaims happily.

The Irish supporters start singing, dancing and screaming with joy. There is green and white firework while the players proudly do their victory round. The Bulgarians are angry and disappointed. They scream at the Irish and throw things at them. Suddenly I stiffen and I know what is going to happen…

_Men with pointy hats and torches burn down the tents on the Quidditch World Cup. In the air there is a sign, a skull with a snake coming out of its mouth._

And it's over. Would the Bulgarian really be this angry? I look around to see if anybody noticed my sudden strange behaviour. I see the Malfoys looking at me, all three of them. Mr Malfoy whispers something in Draco's ear and he nods as an answer. I quickly look away when Draco gives me a smirk with a devilish look in his eyes. This can never mean something good.

I follow the Weasley's back to our tent. But I can't hear what they're saying, I'm thinking too much. What will happen tonight? Will the Bulgarian only attack the Irish or just everybody?

"We need to get out of here, tonight," I exclaim and they all stop with what they were doing and look at me like I became nuts.

"What did you see?" my brother asks me.

"Burning tents. I don't know who's attacking or who they are attacking, but I think it's safer if we leave."

"Ok, children, start packing. We're leaving tonight." Mr Weasley proclaims.

While we're packing we suddenly hear strange noises outside. 

"We need to leave. Now!" Mr Weasley shouts.

We run out of the tent, leaving everything behind. It's total chaos. I lose everyone and can't seem to find them back. I see Harry lying on the ground, he's unconscious.

"Come on, Harry. Wake up! We need to get out of here." I see more and more people running towards the woods until there is nobody left. We're alone.

"Come on, Harry!" I slap him in the face and he wakes up.

"What happened?" he asks.

"I'll explain later, first we need to get out of here!" I help him up and we start walking towards the woods.

" _Morsmordre!"_ someone behind us yells.

We turn around and see the shape of a man through the smoke. We are too scared to move, to reveal our hiding place. The man starts walking in our direction.

"Harry!" someone yells from far behind. "Darcy? Where are you?"

When we look back at the man, we see him leaving.

"We've been looking for ages!" Ron exclaims from behind us. "We thought we lost you, mate."

" _Stupefy!"_ the man who just surrounded us yell. We stoop so the spells won't hit us.

"Stop! That are my children!" Mr Weasley shouts and runs to us.

"Ron, Ginny, you're all right? Harry, Darcy, Hermione, you too?"

"Which of you conjured it?" a wizard asks nervously.

"Crouch, you can't possi-" Mr Weasley starts.

"Don't lie!" Mr Crouch warns. "You've been discovered at the scene of the crime."

"They're just kids, Crouch." Mr Weasley tries to tell him but it is obvious Mr Crouch isn't listening.

"What crime?" Harry asks.

"It's the Dark Mark, it's his mark," Hermione says, so Harry and I look into the sky and see a skull with a snake in its mouth. Harry touches his forehead, his scar must be burning again.

"Ah, what if it's Voldemort? Those people tonight, in the masks, they're his too, aren't they?" my brother asks.

"Yes, they were his followers. Death Eaters." Mr Weasley confirms.

"There was a man, right before you came. He said a strange spell, one I've never heard of. I think it was him who put the sign there. I mean, it must be him. We didn't see anyone else." I tell Mr Crouch.

"Where was he? Tell me girl, where was he?" Mr Crouch asks impatiently. I point at the place where the man stood a few minutes ago. Mr Crouch and his man leave and go looking.

"A man?" Who?" Mr Weasley asks us.

"I don't know. We couldn't see his face, there was to much smoke." Harry answers.

\-----

On the train to Hogwarts, there is only one topic to talk about, the Dark Mark. Me, Ginny, Olivia and Luna sit in our compartment and just like all the others in the train we discussed it that night.

"I still can't believe that you couldn't see the mans face. I mean if you did, this would all have been solved already." Olivia says.

"I already told you there was to much smoke to see anything. I can't even say for sure it was a man, even though I think it was a man." I say slightly irritated.

"I know but it would have made things easier, you know," she answers.

"Of course I know that you think I don't know that? That I do it on purpose?"

"Just let it go, please." Ginny cries, Olivia and I immediately stop to argle-bargle. None of us says another word until we're at Hogwarts. After unpacking everything, we go back to the Great Hall.

"Come looking, it's wonderful!" a little boy yells and runs back again. We follow him curiously. We see a carriage pulled by huge horses flying through the air. Then a ship comes out of the water on the lake.

"Everybody to the Great Hall, immediately." Professor McGonagall instructs.

When everybody sits at his table Professor Dumbledore starts talking; "Well, now we're all settles in and sorted, I'd like to make an announcement. This castle will not only be your home this year but home to some very other guests as well. You see, after so many years we want to do this tradition again. A tradition that stands for international friendships, the Triwizard Tournament. The Triwizard Tournament brings together three schools: Beauxbatons, Durmstrang and Hogwarts, for series of magical contests. For each school, a single student is selected to complete. Now let me be clear. If chosen, you stand alone. And trust me when I say, these contests are not for the faint-hearted. But more of that later. Now, please welcome the lovely ladies of Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and their headmistress, Madame Maxime."

The doors of the Great Hall open and a group of girls in light blue uniforms enter. They do their performance and then take place at our table.

"And now our friends from the north. Please greet the proud-sons of Durmstrang and their high master, Igor Karkaroff." Dumbledore heralds.

The doors open again and this time there is a group of boys dressed in fur coats. They too do a performance and then take place at the table of the Slytherins.

"Your attention, please." Dumbledore demands, "I'd like to say a few words. Eternal glory. That is what awaits the student who wins the Triwizard Tournament. But to do this, that student must survive three tasks. Three extremely dangerous tasks. For this reason, the Ministry has seen fit to impose a new rule. To explain all this we have the head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation Mr Bartemius Crouch." When Mr Crouch wants to take his place, the bewitched ceiling starts to lighten. A strange man let it stop. Dumbledore shakes his hand and the man takes place at the High Table.

"After due consideration, the Ministry has concluded that, for their own safety, no student under the age of 17 shall be allowed to put forth their name for the Triwizard Tournament. This decision is final." Mr Crouch says and he gets a lot a response, negative response.

"Silence!" Dumbledore yells and everything is quiet again. The golden box has been opened. An old goblet with blue fire is now standing next to Dumbledore, "The Goblet of Fire. Anyone wishing to submit themselves to the tournament need only to write their name upon a piece of parchment and throw it in the flame before this hour on Thursday night. Do not think so lightly. If chosen, there's is no turning back. As from this moment, the Triwizard Tournament has begun."

And then the feast begins!

 


	20. Year 3 - Triwizard Tournament

The Weasley twins made an ageing potion. But it didn't turn out as they expected. Their hair turned white and grew a beard. Now they are wrangling who's fault it is. Pretty funny to see. Meanwhile, Viktor Krum, Cedric Diggory, Angelina Johnson, Fleur Delacour and many others had put their name in the Goblet. Tonight is the night that the names of the Champions will be chosen. We all gather around in the Great Hall. Professor Dumbledore walks to the Goblet. 

"Let's start the Champion selection, the moment we've all waited for." the first piece of parchment flies out of the fire of the Goblet. "The Durmstrang Champion is Viktor Krum." There is a lot of cheering at the tribune of Durmstrang. Krum stands up and walks to the Champion room. Then the choosing ceremony goes on. "The Champion for Beauxbatons is Fleur Delacour. The Hogwarts Champion is, Cedric Diggory!" While Cedric goes to the Champion room, I stiffen. I see another piece of parchment coming out of the fire, and my brother's name is on it.

"Professor! Professor, I need to tell you something!" I yell when I run to him.

"It must wait, Mss Potter." Dumbledore appeases.

"But it's important!" I insist just on the moment a piece of parchment flies out of the Goblet. Dumbledore takes it and mutters my brother's name. "Harry Potter!" he yells and everything goes quiet. My brother comes closer, his face full of confusion and shock. Harry stumbles to the Champion room, followed by Professor McGonagall. "Come with me, Miss Potter," Dumbledore says, so Snape, Moody, Crouch and the heads of the other schools follow too. "Harry did you put your name in the Goblet?" my brother shakes his head, "Have you asked someone else to do it?"

"No, sir." my brother answers.

"He's lying!" Madame Maxime yells. "Everything is a conspiracy theory!"

"The hell he is! The Goblet of Fire is an exceptionally powerful magical object." Moddy defends, "Only an exceptionally powerful wizard would be able to hoodwink it. Magic way beyond the talents of a fourth year."

"We leave this to you, Barty. You make the decision." Dumbledore decides.

"The rules are clear. Mr Potter has no choice. There is no way back one is chosen, he is from now on a  Triwizard Champion."

"Potter, both of you, come with me. Minerva, Severus, Alistor, help me." Dumbledore says and we follow him to his office. He sits down and then looks to me, "How did you know? Because I suppose that is the important thing you needed to tell me, isn't it?"

I nod before I start explaining, "It started this summer. First with dreams, then it came whenever it wanted. I don't know how or why, it just did."

"What exactly did you see?" he asks.

"Well, the first time I was dreaming about a train accident. The next day I saw the same train on television. I knew it was the same train because it had the same destination, had the same name and numbers on it. Then it became all kind of things, the letter from Mrs Weasley, a child that felt at the playground,.."

"Are there other unusual things you can do?"

"Well, last year I got really mad and splashed water on someones face without touching it. I learned myself how to control it, the water, the air, the fire,.. only earth I haven't succeeded to control yet. But I'm still practising."

"So the Prophecy is true," Snape says astonished.

"What Prophecy?" I ask curiously.

"It's nothing to worry about." McGonagall reassures me, "Go to your dorms, it's already late."

\-----

I was a little late for breakfast because I woke up late, but I made it. My first class now is Defence Against the Dark Arts. I groan. I don't care how everybody loves Professor Moody but I found him creepy. Everybody loves his way of teaching, but I found it a little too much. Last time he showed us the three Unforgivable Curses. He did it just like that. He had no mercy for the poor spiders. It was awful!

 "Good. Today I will learn you how to repulse the curses we discussed last time. The best thing to do in a fight is to first attack and then disarm your opponent. Not only with the Unforgivable Curses, but in every sort of fight. That's why we first start with disarming this class and next class with attacking. The most used spell to disarm is the Disarming Charm, of course. A lot of wizards don't get the motion wrong or pronounce wrongly, so we will start with that one."

\-----

"Look at this:  _Harry Potter, age 12, suspect entrant in the Triwizard Tournament. His eyes swimming with the ghosts of his past and choking back tears..."_  Olivia shows me the article of the Champions in the Daily Prophet.

"She should mind her own business, instead of ruining others life." Cho says annoyed, "I mean, she doesn't know anything. She makes things up, just to make people read it."

I stand up and make my way to the Gryffindor table to see if my brother is alright.

"You're ok?" I ask him.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Come on, we need to talk." Harry and I walk out of the Great Hall and find a quiet place to talk, "I spoke Sirius last night, through the fireplace. He says people are gonna die during this Tournament, what if he meant me? I mean, I'm the youngest of all the Champions, that make my odds the smallest."

"No, Harry. You have us to help you, me and your friends."

"Well, you can scratch the friends part. Ron is mad at me because I didn't tell him how I put my name in the cup. He won't hear it when I tell him I didn't do it."

"It will turn out, just give him some time. He is just mad that you get all the attention again. At home, he needs to share everything with his brother and here he walks in your shadow. It's hard for him, but I'm sure your friendship will lighten his mind."

"I hope he doesn't take too long to realize that..."


	21. Year 3 - The tasks

"I spoke Sirius and you never believe what he told me" Harry starts, "He said that Barty Crouch sent his own son to Azkaban and that Igor Karkaroff was a Death Eater. He knows for sure that the Death Eater at the World Cup and my name that comes out of the Goblet aren't a coincidence. He said Hogwarts isn't safe anymore."

"But if Hogwarts isn't safe anymore, then nowhere is," Olivia says.

"You need to keep your friends close in this sort of times. You're more vulnerable alone and. Talk to Ron," I suggest.

"He is the one that should be apologizing, not me," Harry answers stubborn. "I'm gonna see Neville."

"Ow, Harry. If we can help with one of your tasks, you only need to ask," Luna says with a dreamy smile.

"Come on, we need to get to class. McGonagall was really mad last time when we were late."

We have Transfiguration with Gryffindor, so I take a seat next to Ginny.

"Haven't seen you in a long time," she says.

"Yeah, I know. My brother is having a hard time right now," I explain.

"Ron is doing stupid again. I know Harry didn't do it, Ron knows too I think. He's just mad because he's overshadowed again."

"I tried to explain that to my brother, but he is really stubborn. He wants Ron to apologize," I say right before Professor McGonagall enters.

"Today I will teach you the differences between Transfiguration and Animagi, the benefits and the cons of each," McGonagall starts the class.

\-----

"Dragons. That is the first task," Harry informs me.

"What? Are you serious?" I ask in disbelieve.

"Yeah, Fleur and Krum probably already know so I'm gonna tell Cedric," Harry says before he walks away. I quickly take my books and follow him. On our way to Cedric people bully my brother and almost everybody is wearing that horrible badge.

"Can I have a word?" my brother asks Cedric. Cedric gets up while his friends bawl. We walk out of the earshot of his friends, "Dragons are the first task. They've got one for each of us."

"Are you serious?" Cedric asks, just like I did, in disbelieve. "And Fleur and Krum, do they--?"

"Probably, I'm not sure," my brother answers. We go back to the Great Hall, but someone really had the need to disturb us.

"Why so tense, Potter?" Malfoy says mocking,"My father and I have a bet, you see. I don't think you're gonna last 10 minutes in the Tournament. My father said that I was wrong, he said you would only last 5."

"We don't give a damn what your father thinks Malfoy! He's vile and cruel and you're pathetic," I yell at him while I drag my brother at his elbow with me.

"Oh, no, you don't, sonny!" we hear someone yell, so we turn around again and see Moody who turn Draco into a ferret,"I'll teach you to curse someone when their back is turned!" Moddy starts swinging Draco into the air an then put him in Crabbes pants, "You stinking, cowardly, scummy-"

"Professor Moody!" McGonagall runs to us.

"-back shooting-"

"What are you doing?" she asks shocked.

"Teaching," he answers.

"Is that a-? Is that a student?"

"Technically, it's a ferret," on that point McGonagall turns him back. Pitty, he was a cute Ferret.

"My father will hear about this!" Draco yells before he runs away.

"Is that a threat? I can tell you lots of things about your father, things to be ashamed of!" Moody calls.

"Alastor, I'm sure Professor Dumbledore mentioned that we don't do Transfiguration as a punishment anymore," McGonagall rebukes him.

"He might've mentioned it," Moody says gritted teeth.

"Well, try to remember it. Now, all of you go to your class."

"You. Potter. Come with me. Only you Harry," Moody says and the two of them leave so I go alone back to the Great Hall.

\-----

We taught Harry to use Summoning Spells so he can fly during his first task and so outsmart his dragon. Hermione found it a bit risky but today we will find out if it is a good plan or not. My friends and I are heading to the arena, Harry is already there. We take our place and 15 minutes later, they explain the task and the first cannon goes off.

Cedric Diggory is the first one to start. He has to fight against a Swedish Short-Snout. He uses a Transfiguration spell to change a rock into a dog to distract the dragon. Verry smart. Cedric goes for the Golden egg but gets a bait from the dragon, his face is burned but he catches the egg. Fleur Delacour is the next against a Common Welsh Green. She enchants the dragon to sleep, but while retrieving the golden egg, the dragon snores and lets out a jet of flame that sets her skirt alight. Really funny to see. Viktor Krum is third, facing a Chinese Fireball. He uses the Conjunctivitis Curse to blind the dragon and retrieve his egg. However, the dragon stumbles around and smashes the half of the real eggs, what docks him points. My brother is last against a Hungarian Horntail. He uses Summoning Charm to bring his Firebolt broomstick to him and manoeuvres past the dragon to retrieve his egg. When the dragon bites at Harry, Olivia takes my hand tight. He could dodge its mouth but got slashed on the shoulder by its tail. This costs him points.

Harry and Viktor are tied for first place, Cedric in second, and Fleur in third. The champions are told that the Golden egg they retrieved contains a clue on how to pass the Second Task. So that means Harry will need help because I know he will delay it until the last day. This Tournament is more like teamwork.


	22. Year 3 - Yule Ball

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the dresses can be found in the bottom

"The Yule ball has been a tradition of the Triwizard Tournament since its inception. On Christmas Eve night, we and our guests will gather in the Great Hall for a night of well-mannered frivolity. The ball is for students from fourth-year and up, third years are only allowed as a date, younger is forbidden." Professor Flitwick announces, standing on a chair. "And as representatives of the host school, we expect each and every one of you to put your best foot forward, literally. You will now all learn how to dance. The Yule Ball is, first and foremost a dance. I asked for all of you to come so you can learn how to go to a ball properly and for the one that will go to the Ball, to not shame our house name. Now do all stand-up and pair up, take into account that you are about the same level. I do not want a first-year with a seventh."

So we stand up and look for a dance partner. Almost everybody is paired up but I'm still standing alone when a fifth year takes my hand. It's Sander. He has brown hear, blue eyes and is really tall in comparison with me. I guess he is 5'8 and I am 5'.

"Will you be my dance partner today?" he asks with a grin.

"I guess I will, but only because you're good-looking," I answer him, with a smile on my face.

"Boys, place your right hand on the left waist of your dancing partner." Professor Flitwick instructs when everyone is paired up. "Girls, put your lift hand on your partner's right shoulder and then take each other remaining hand. That is the right position."

"I think I kind of like this position," Sander mutters.

"Behave," I whisper and he gives me his famous grin again.

"Now the waltz is a dance subdivides into three countings. It is a simple triple time. The first one is a strong beat or downbeat, the other two are light ones. One, two, three, one, two, three." — emphasis on the one — "You feel it. Now the man takes a step forward on the one and two small steps on spot on two and three. For the girl, it is one step back and two on spot. And while we take those steps we turn a little. Ok, let's try. And one, two three, one two three..."

\-----

The dance lessons are done for today, so I'm heading to the Great Hall when someone stops me.

"Well, Potter, you better find a nice dress for the ball. I don't want to take you when you look ugly." Malfoy says.

"Uh, what? Excuse me?!" I ask shocked. How dare he?!

"You're the most beautiful girl in school and I only deserve the best," Draco says arrogantly.

"Eh, I'm not going with you. Even if I got a million galleons I wouldn't do it." I say and try to pass him but he blocks my way.

"Who do you think you are, going against me," he's really pissed off right now, I can tell. While he tries to intimidate me with his 5'6, I evade by slipping under his arm and run to the Great Hall as fast as I can. There I find Harry laughing at Ron.

"What is it that I missed?" I ask them.

"Nothing," Ron mumbles while Harry starts laughing even harder.

"What happened?" I ask the twins.

"Ron got himself a really nice dance partner at the practice." Fred starts.

"Professor McGonagall," George adds. I start laughing. God, that must have been funny to watch.

"Stop laughing. It isn't funny." Ron mumbles angrily.

"So, who are you going to ask?" I ask them, I really hope someone asks me so I can go too.

"Dancy come with me, it's urgent," Hermione says while dragging me on my arm.

"What is it?" I ask her confused.

"You want a date, right? Then let's go to the library!" The library? How would I get a date at the library? At 10 feet from the library she stops and fixes mine and her hair, then we enter. "Just take a book and pretend like you're studying," she instructs so I do as she says. After a while two Durmstrang students, Viktor Krum is one of them, come standing next to our table.

"Uhm, I was asking my selve iv you wanted to go to the ball whive me," Krum asks Hermione. She starts blushing and nods her head.

"And do you want to go whive me?" the other boy asks me.

"I would love to," I answer him and he looks relieved. When they're gone Hermione and I look at each other with a huge smile on our faces. We have dates!

\-----

Tonight is the night. Tonight is the Yule Ball. Olivia went home to see her family so it's just me, Luna, Ginny and Hermione who are getting ready for the ball. Luna is wearing an orange dress with silver accents, Ginny is wearing a soft pink and blue dress and Hermione a purple one. I'm wearing a light blue dress because it matches my eyes and my hair looks on fire in it. Now we are doing each others hair. We curled Hermione's hair in a low knot on her right side so some hair falls on her shoulder, Luna wanted her hair loose on her back in little waves and Ginny wanted it lose and styled. I wanted it up in a knot but that some hair was still on my back. If I say so myself we look stunning.

We all four walk to the Great Hall where our dates will be waiting. Alexandre, my date, takes my hand and leads me to our table. The Great Hall still has the Hight Table of the teachers but the other tables are replaced by round ones. Hermione and Krum go to the Champions Table, where my brother and Patil are already sitting. The table where Alexandre and I stand is one full with Durmstrang students. They all greet each other and we take place. We chat and eat a little and then it is time for the opening dance. The four Champions and their dates take place on the dancefloor and the music starts playing. I see my brother fumble with Patil, he really can't dance. Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall enter the dancefloor to, the sign that everybody may enter. Alexandre takes my hand and leads me to the dancefloor. After a while, I see that Draco and his date Pansy are dancing really close to us. When my eyes meet Draco's he sends me his famous glare. I ignore him and focus on the other couples when the music changes. We keep dancing for I don't know how long. Alexandre is a really good dancer and is really considerate. I go looking for my friends why he gets us some drinks.

"Why are you smiling like that, Potter? Is it because you know you got Draco captivated? I know what game you playing and I'm warning you now, Potter, stay away from him. He's mine!" And with that Pansy turn around and walks away. Ok, that was kind of weird.

Ginny is still dancing with Neville and Luna is sitting next to my brother, Ron and Hermione. It looks like the last two are having a fight. What would it be about this time?

"What's the matter?" I ask them.

"You are just the same as her," Ron says," You betray your school, your brother by dating the enemy."

"This Tournament is in the first place for international friendships and magical connections. Dumbledore explained that at the beginning." I argue.

"That's what I told him too, but he won't listen," Hermione says angrily. "Come on Darcy, we're leaving. I've heard hypocrites are bad for your skin." We go back to our dates for the rest of the night until it is too late and go to our dorms.


	23. Year 3 - Merpeople

Tonight is the last day before the second task of the Tournament and we sill haven't figured out what the clue in the egg is. We've tried a lot of spells on it, but nothing seemed to work. Suddenly Harry runs into the Great Hall and asks us to come with him to the library. 

"The egg needed to be opened under water and then the merpeople of the Black Lake sing a song," Harry says still a little breathless.

"What was the riddle?" I ask while Luna, Olivia, Hermione, Ron and I take place at the table. Harry starts pacing.

" _Come seek us where our voices sound, we cannot sing above the ground. An hour long you'll have to look to recover what we took_." Harry recites.

"The Black Lake, that's obvious," Hermione says. "And it's again obvious that you will need to be able to breathe underwater for an hour. Though, admittedly, potentially problematic."

"Potentially problematic? Hermione, when was the last time you held you're breath underwater for an hour?"

"I've read about a type of herb to breathe underwater," Luna says appeased.

"Yeah, but it's almost nowhere to be found." I sigh beaten.

"I don't know what the name was anymore but I know someone who does. Snape will probably have it in his collection. Then we only need to steal it." Luna says. That wasn't a bad idea.

"Hate to break up the skull session." Professor Moody interrupts, "But Professor McGonagall wants to see you two in her office," he says while pointing at Hermione and Ron.

"But, sir, the second task is only hours away and-" Hermione starts to object.

"Exactly. Presumably, Patter is well prepared by now and could have a good night's sleep. Now, go you two." Hermione and Ron leave before he starts instructing again, "Longbottom, come here and help them putting away those books." With that, he leaves.

"Neville, we just needed you. What was the name of that herb again that helps you breathe underwater?" Luna asks him.

"Gillyweed. Very rare, of course. Why are you asking?"

"Harry needs it so he can do the second task tomorrow. Do you think Snape would have it?" Olivia asks.

"Probably, but I'm not sure. Snape creeps me out, I prefer to stay away from him." Neville answers.

"Harry you go to bed. You need to get some sleep. Give us your cloak so we can steal it for you." I suggest.

\-----

Everybody went to bed so it's time to sneak out to get that herb. Luna, Olivia and I leave Ravenclaw Tower, wearing my brothers cloak so nobody can see us. We're almost in the dungeons when Filch cat, Mrs Norris starts meowing at us. We quickly run away from it but it starts following us. Happily, we are able to deceive it and so we lost it finally. We enter my godfather's office and start looking for the weed.

"Be really quiet, I can not afford it." Olivia almost begs.

"None of us can afford that," I answer while I keep looking. 

"I found it. Now let's get out of here, this place is giving me shivers." Luna says after a few minutes.

We make the intention to leave when something hits the ground. We all look shocked at each other and then start running like we are gonna die.  What could possibly happen if we get caught? Luckily we didn't have to find out since we reach Ravenclaw Tower and rush into our beds.

\-----

"Any bets? Make a bet on your Champion," Fred cries.

"Come on, place your bets!" George adds. "Come on don't be shy."

Just like last time they try to make money for their new shop now the lost everything because the didn't get paid back when they won a bet against someone of the Ministry. Pour guys.

"Here Harry, this should be the weed," I give it to him.

"Are you sure?" he asks unsure.

"Absolutely," Luna answers. "Neville is never wrong when it comes to plants."

"Have you seen Ron or Hermione? I can't seem to find them." 

"No, haven't seen them yet. But they won't miss the task, they're your best friends. They'll be there," I assure him.

I go to the tribune and go sit with my friends.

"Welcome everybody, to the second task. Last night something was stolen from each of our champions. A treasure of sorts. These four treasures, one for each champion now lie on the bottom of the Black Lake. In order to win, each champion need only find their treasure and return to the surface. They will have only one hour to fulfil this task. Champions get ready and take your places. You may begin at the sound of the cannon." 

The cannon goes off and all four of them jump into the water. After 20 minutes Fleur comes to the surface without her treasure. She is almost hysterical, saying things in French I do not understand even if I was close enough. An hour past when Cedric and Cho come to the surface. Only five minutes later Krum and Hermione do too. I'm getting really nervous right now, there is still no sign of my brother. I go to Cedric.

"Have you seen my brother?" I ask him.

"Yes, he was the first one to find the treasures but he wanted to realise them all. I told him to hurry. I don't know what is taking him so long," Cedric says just at the moment when Ron and Fleurs sister come to the surface. I run to Ron.

"Where's Harry?" I'm really freaking out right now. "Where is he?" Suddenly my brother flies out the water and I run to him.

"Are you all right?" I ask concerned. "Come here let me heal you."

"No, nobody may know. I'm fine, I'll survive."

"Please, let me help you You really don't look fine."

"Fine, but make it quick I don't want anybody to know about your gifts."

I start connecting my mind to the water and the water starts glowing, what means it is healing. When other people approach us.

"Gosh, Harry, are you alright?" Hermione asks.

"I am now," my brother answers and smiles at me.

"You must be freezing. Here, take my towel. Come quickly they are about to announce the points."

"Attention! The winner is Mr Diggory who showed innate command of the Bubble-Head Charm. However, seeing as Mr Potter would have finished first had it not been for his determination to rescue not only Mr Weasley but also the others as well, we've agreed to award him with the second place for outstanding moral fibre. Then the third place is for Mr Krum who used a half Transfiguration spell into a shark and last but not least, Mss Delacour!"


	24. Year 3 - Love Potion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters can be found in the bottom

Today is the last day before the third and last task. Finally. I've been having creepy visions. I've had visions before, but never did they scare me so much. In the creepy dreams, I have one of the champions dies. The champion always changes, but I'm timorous it will be my brother. I'm heading to the dungeons to ask my godfather for advice when I bump into Draco.

"Watch where you're going, Potter. You really should respect your superior," Malfoy sneers.

 "Get out of my way, Malfoy. I really have no time to deal with your highness madness problems," I say as calm as possible.

"And here I was thinking to forgive you for rejecting me for the Yule ball but I think I should learn you a lesson," he says with a smirk on his face. But I'm not afraid, I'm better as him in charms even if he has more years of experience. 

When he hits me in the face I start to panic. I didn't expect that. I'm on the ground and he wants to pour something in my mouth but my resistance is nothing compared to his force. I feel the liquid slip through my throat. I don't know what it is but it tastes good. Vanilla, chocolate and a bit of mint.

"What was that?" I ask him furious when he lets go of me. 

"You'll notice in no time," he answers smirking.

When I stand up I feel dizzy. Everything around me is turning except Draco. Like he is my hold. And he is, he is my everything, my reason for existence. Like he's standing there, confident, clever, handsome,... and don't get me started about those eyes. They are the most beautiful shade of grey.

"Have I ever told you, you have the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen," my voice filled with adoration.

"I know, muffin. Now let's go somewhere we will not be disturbed."

"I would go anywhere with you. You make everything better," Draco put his arm around my shoulders and leads me outside the castle to the forbidden forest. But I don't mind where we're going as long as Draco is with me.

"Father, I got her," Draco starts talking. I have no idea to who but that doesn't matter, I could listen to him all day and never get tired of it.

"Well done, Draco. I knew I could trust you with this matter."

"What are you going to do with her?"

"That isn't of your concern. Now go back to school."

"Draco, where are you going? Don't leave me alone. Take me with you," I start whining while tears are filling my eyes.

"Did you give her Love Potions?" the man asks in disbelieve.

"That was the only way to make her listen to me," he answers the man and then turns to me,"This is my father and he will take care of you and when he is done you can come back to me. You understand?" he waits till I nod my head, "Good girl," he praises me and kisses my forehead before leaving.

"Now, I think you saw already enough," the man says before everything turns dark.

\-----

When I wake up I hear two voices arguing. It's a man and a woman.

"Why did you take her? If anyone finds out... I can't even think about it," the woman says with a voice full of panic.

"I know for sure it was a sign of the Dark Lord, Narcissa. He will return. Tonight! I can feel it and I know you feel it too. The mark is been burning. It is the sign of his return. And when we give him the girl, we will have his grace. Think about it, Narcissa. Our son would be safe," I hear the man say.

"If it keeps our baby safe..." she mumbles as a response.

I look up and see a woman with black hair and white highlights in it and the man next to her is the man I saw two years ago in Dumbledore's office. Dobby's ex-master. Draco's father.

"She's awake," the woman, Narcissa, says now in a colder voice.

"Well, Darcy, it's good to see you awake but I'm afraid I will have to put you under a charm again. Just to avoid conflicts," Lucius Malfoy says before everything turns black again.

\-----

I drifting on a cloud when somebody disturbs me.

"Come back, little Darcy," someone calls me. So I open my eyes and I'm almost scared to death when I see a red-eyed snake-face man in front of me. The man starts laughing. "Look, Harry, you're sister is scared of me," he looks behind him and I follow his glance. I see my brother caught on a statue of Tom Riddle. A few feet next to him a stiffened Cedric. Around us, there are five other men. Peter Pettigrew, Lucius Malfoy and three others I do not recognize.

"Stand up, girl. I've heard so much about you and now you're going to show me if those rumours are true or not." I hesitate before getting up, "I've heard that you're an Animagus, is that true?" I nod in response, "Wonderful, what animal are you?"

"An eagle," I whisper.

"How cute, an eagle. A Ravenclaw by heart, it is. Now, next rumour. I've heard that you can bend the elements, is that true?"

"Except earth, yes," I answer again whispering.

"The opposite of your natural element, sounds logical. Now, the last one girl. I've heard you have the Sight, is that true?"

"What is the Sight, sir?" I ask him confused.

"The gift to see the past, the present and the future," he explains.

"I sometimes have dreams that come true, even though they are more like nightmares," I say while walking over to Cedric. The man starts laughing at my response while I scan Cedric's aura. "What happened to him?" I ask the man.

"He was in my way, so I killed him."

"Yeah, I can see that too but there is no sign of his soul. Like there never was one."

"I might have used the killing curse. Do you know that curse?" the man asks laughing.

"I've learned about it. It's one of the Unforgivable Curses. Is that why it's unforgivable? Because it cuts away the soul?" I ask.

"Could be, never asked myself that question. Never cared either."

I look at my brother and he looks like he wants to tell me something but he can't. I look again at the statue. Tom Riddle... How could I forget, he was the one in the Chamber of Secrets. The man who killed our parents.

"You're Voldemort, aren't you? And those are your followers, your Death Eaters. What have you done to my brother?"

"Haha, that took you some time, girl. And your brother, well, he is under the influence of the Imperius  Curse," Voldemort answers. "And because I know your next question will be 'why am I here' I shall answer it for you because the answer is simple. Revenge. It was predicted that your brother would be my downfall and that you would be my salvation. That night in Godric's Hollow, when I killed your parents, the curse rebounded. That is why you're brother stayed alive, not because he is gifted. But you, on the contrary, you're almost as gifted as I am. I knew it would've been a waste a talent if I let you stay with your Mudblood mother and your traitor father. I was also born in a horrible household, but look what my talent made me. I'm the most powerful wizard in history!" he screams as he makes lightning with his wand.

Very dramatic much if you ask me. This man has grave issues.

"Now, our long awaited duel will take place. The Boy Who Lived against Voldemort!" with that the statue lets my brother go. "Good, Harry, take your wand and then we bow. Where are your manners, Harry? Did your parents never learn you how to be polite? My bad, they're dead. Hahaha, _Crusio_!" my brother starts convulsing on the ground.

My eyes are scanning the whole scene while my brains are working on full power. I need to do something, but what? Think Darcy!

I see the Portkey lying on the ground next to Cedric. I walk to it, but I don't touch it. I need to distract them so Harry can come to us. I evaporate the dew on the grass to hamper the vision of the Death Eaters. Then I make fire at random places to confuse them.

" _Avada Kedavra!"_ I hear Voldemort yell at the same moment as my brother yells," _Expelliarmus!"_

Oh Gosh, I need to work fast.

I need to eath bend, I just know it. I can feel it. Now concentrate, be stable and push the ground. At the moment I push the ground, I hear the Death Eaters cry in pain but the fog is gone as well. I see earth blocks coming out of the ground like stalagmites.

"I did it," I whisper to myself on the moment Harry breaks the connection between his and Voldemorts wand and runs to me and Cedric's body before he summons the Portkey and we're at the stadium where everybody is cheering. My brother starts crying and hugging Cedric. Dumbledore joins us and gradually the cheering stops like they can feel something is wrong.

"What happened? Why were you there too, Darcy?" Dumbledore asks me but it Harry who answers.

"He's back. Voldemort is back! He killed Cedric. He asked me to take his body. I couldn't just leave him there," my brother explains sobbing.

What? Cedric asked him? How? I'm totally confused but I know now is not the right time to ask.

"It's alright, Harry. You brought him back." Dumbledore appeases him. "Alastor, could you take care of him and Severus, you of Darcy."

"Are you alright, Darcy? I know it must be a great shock." my godfather asks me.

"Yeah," I say after a while with a hoarse voice, "I'm more worried about my brother, he was the one that fought with him."

"Maybe it's best you go to sleep, you look tired," Sev advises me.

\-----

"Today, we acknowledge a really terrible loss. Cedric Diggory was, as you all know an exceptionally hard-working student, infinitely fair-minded and, most important, a fierce friend. Now, I think, therefore, you have the right to know exactly how he died. You see, Cedric Diggory was murdered by Lord Voldemort! The Ministry of Magic does not wish me to tell you this. But not to do so would be an insult to his memory. Now, the pain we feel in our hearts right now touches us all, that while we may come from different places and speak different languages, this kind of loss is universal. And in these difficult times, the bonds of friendship we've made this year will be more important than ever. Remember that Cedric Diggory did not die in vain. You remember that and that we'll celebrate a boy who was kind and honest and brave and true, right to the very end."


	25. Year 4 - The Order

It is the warmest summer in ages. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia are always complaining about it, like that will change something. To avoid their bitching, Harry hides in the flowerbed while listening to the news in the hope he will hear some hints about Voldemorts plans. I lie constantly on my bad, looking at the ceiling. I try to create visions, but it isn't working out as I want it to go. I want to see Voldemorts plans but instead, I see train-crashes, robbery and other crimes from Muggles. One day I saw a snake kill a man like that will gives me a clue about Voldemort. I also read mom's journals again to find any information I missed last time, but I didn't find anything.

"What have you done to him?!" I hear aunt Petunia cry hysterically. So I quickly go downstairs.

"I can explain..." my brother starts but uncle interrupts him.

"Of course you can, You always have an explanation!"

"There were dementors!" my brother tries to explain.

"Dementors? In Little Whinging?" I ask in disbelieve.

"Two of them. They attacked us."

"I don't believe you boy. You're just making it up," Uncle Vernon says.

"They do exist, Vernon. They're the guards of Azkaban, the wizard prison," Aunt Petunia says in a little voice.

"So, he tells the truth for once. Then there is only one solution, you two need to leave." Right on that moment, two owls fly in, one with a Howler and one with a letter from the Ministry.

"Get that owl out of my house! I'm tired of this madness!" uncle cries out.

"This letter is addressed to me, Vernon," Aunt Petunia says, again in a little voice while she takes the Howler and Harry the other letter.

"Remember my last" was all the letter says and destroys itself.

"You're still in touch with a wizard?" Harry asks surprised before I can ask it.

"Go to your room. Now!" she answers livid.

"What was that all about?" I ask Harry ones we're in our room.

"I don't know, you're the smart one. Tell me once you figured it out," he answers before getting into bed.

"What was in your letter?"

"I've been expelled."

\-----

I wake up and see Harry sitting straight on his bed. When I open my mouth to ask him how long he has been sitting there he places his finger on his lips to keep me shut. I follow his glance to the door and see the key turning around. I take my wand immediately and go sit straight up. The key falls out of the keyhole, on the ground and the door opens.

"Very clean, those Muggles. Almost unnatural," a woman's voice says.

"Tonks, for God's sake," a familiar voice curses.

"Really unnatural," the same female's voice says again.

"Professor Moody?" I ask in disbelieve. "What are you doing here?" asks my brother at the same time.

"Rescuing you two, of course," he answers. "Come on, get your stuff and let's go. We can't make it to late, you have a hearing tomorrow."

"A hearing?"

"About your expulsion. Now, I know you can fly pretty good, Harry but what about your sister. I hope she can fly just as good as you because we'll need it tonight."

"What for?" I ask.

"To get you out of here, of course."

And with that we fly away, me and my brother in the middle and the others circling around us. We fly all the way through London to one of its suburbs. We stop in front of some townhouses and on that moment they all move one place to the left and make place for number 12. The first thing I notice when I enter is the dust that seems to be around everywhere like no one cleaned it in ages.

"Harry!" a relieved voice cries out when we enter the messroom.

"Sirius! It's good to see you again." Harry says excitedly.

"Harry, Darcy, why don't you go upstairs. Ron, Hermione and Ginny are already there." Mrs Weasley says and leads us out of the room.

"God, it's good to see you two again," Hermione hugs us from the second we're in the room, "I glad you are alright. Why did you come upstairs, it's almost dinner. We need to get down soon, but that doesn't matter. Darcy, I'll show you our room, this one is the room of Ron, Harry and the twins. Ours is down the hall."

\-----

Everybody is a little tense at dinner. That's normal of course, since the circs but you can almost taste it. It's weird. Especially because Snape is eating with us. Ron and Harry are always giving him glares.

"What has the Ministry against me anyway?" I hear my brother ask. I see them giving him a Daily Prophet.

"There have been attacking you all summer, and Dumbledore as well," Lupin says. "Fudge is using all his power to smear anyone who claims the Dark Lord returned."

"What? Why?" I ask in disbelieve.

"He thinks Dumbledore is after his job." 

"No one in their right mind would believe that--" Harry starts.

"Exactly the point. Fudge isn't in his right mind." Lupin says.

"So he's acting out of fear," I note incredulously.

"Indeed. Fear makes people do terrible things. Last time Voldemort gained power he almost destroyed everything we hold most dear. Now he's returned, and I'm afraid the minister will do almost anything to deny it," Lupin explains.

"We think Voldemort wants to build up his army again," Sirius continuous, "Fourteen years ago, he had huge numbers at his commands. Not just wizards, but all kinds of dark creatures. He's been recruiting heavily, and we've been attempting to do the same. But gathering followers isn't the only thing he's interested in. We believe Voldemort may be after something. Something he didn't have last time."

"No. That's enough. They're just children," Mrs Weasley interrupts.

"If Voldemort is raising an army, then I want to fight," my brother argues.

"And so do I," I say confidently.

"Absolutely not!" Snape and my brother say at the same moment.

"Why is it always me who needs to sit down and watch," I start arguing.

"Because you're my godchild and I will not allow you to do reckless things." he turns to face Sirius and adds, "That would be really irresponsible of me."

"Go to bed! All of you, now!" Mrs Weasley recommends so we go to bed but not without a fight.

\-----

"How did it go?"

"What?" my brother asks.

"The hearing of course," I say in a duh-tone.

"Oh, I'm cleared of all charges," he says like it's nothing but I know he is really relieved. And so am I.

"Go get your stuff, children. We're leaving for the station," Mrs Weasley heralds from downstairs so we all go down, all more relaxed than we were before.


	26. Year 4 - Dolores Umbridge

At the train to Hogwarts, like every year, Malfoy and his gang need to harassment us.

"Ha, Potter, I've read about you this summer. You're really famous again after your stunt last year. I'm surprised the Ministry's still letting you walk around free. Better enjoy it while you still can. My father says you're mad enough to be accepted at St Mungo's Hospital. But I think there is a cell in Azkaban with your name on it," Malfoy says and his gang starts laughing. 

"You're absolutely right, Draco," Pansy Parkinson says coaxing. I feel a stab of jealousy but when I see him looking annoyed at her it disappears again.

"Go away, Malfoy," Ginny says and closes the door of our compartment again.

"What a jerk!" Olivia mumbles angrily. "Come one, we're here let's get out."

\-----

"Good evening, children. We have two changes in staffing this year. We're pleased to welcome Professor Grubbly-Plank back who'll be taking Care of Magical Creatures while Professor Hagrid is on temporary leave." Hagrid is gone? There must be something wrong, "We also wish to welcome our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher Professor Dolores Umbridge. And I'm sure you'll all join me in wishing the professor good luck. As usual, our caretaker, Mr Filch, has asked me to remind you-"

"Hum, Hum," a high shrill voice interrupts Dumbledore. It a little old lady in pink puffy clothes. She gets up and walks to the place were Dumbledore is standing. "Thank you, headmaster, for those kind words of welcome. And how lovely to see all your bright happy faces smiling up at me," I look around and see nobody smiling or even look happy, "I'm sure we're all going to be good friends." — "As long as I don't need to wear that coat," Olivia mumbles and Luna and I start giggling, — "The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizards to be of vital importance. Although each headmaster has brought something new to this school, progress for the sake of progress must be discouraged." I give my friends a knowing look, we all know that that was a dudgeon on Dumbledore and that from now on the Ministry will interfere Hogwarts, "Let us preserve what must be preserved, perfect what can be perfected and prune practices that ought to be prohibited." she ends with a creepy smile on her face and a high, face-sounding giggle before she goes back to her place.

"Thank you, Professor Umbridge. That was most illuminating." Dumbledore says and starts clapping in his hands, giving the sign that so should we. But me and my friends refuse. "Now to go on where I ended, I want to clarify that using magic in the corridors is still forbidden..."

\-----

"Good morning, children," Umbridge says.

Yes, DADA is my first class and I've read our book, 'Dark Arts Defence: basics for beginners', already so I know it's going to be horrible.

"Tut, tut, I should like you, please, to reply 'Good morning, Professor Umbridge'. One more time, please."

"Good morning, Professor Umbridge." we all say in unison.

"Better. Now, your previous instruction in this subject has been disturbingly uneven. But you'll be pleased to know, from now on you'll be following a carefully structured, Ministry-approved course of defensive magic. Because if you study hard, you will be rewarded if you fail to do so, the consequences may be severe. Now, do all start to read the introduction." I put my hand up, "Yes?"

"I've already read the book, professor." 

"Well, then, you should be able to tell me what Slinkhard says about counter-jinxes in Chapter Fifteen."

"He says that counter-jinxes are improperly named. He says 'counter-jinx' is just a name people give their jinxes when they want to make them sound more acceptable. But I disagree with this theorem"

'You disagree?' she repeats while rising her eyebrows a little higher and her gaze becomes colder.

"Yes, in a matter of fact I do. When you read his theorem it seems that Mr Slinkhard isn't a fan of jinxes. But, I think they can be very useful when they're used defensively."

'Well, I'm afraid it is Mr Slinkhard's opinion, and not yours, that matters within this classroom, Miss Potter.'

"Of course, I understand but there are no spells at all in this book. So the first time we will have to use counter-jinxes will be on the exam?"

"If you study the theory really good, you should be able to make it through your exam. Now, start reading the text and if you have already finished it, start reading the rest of the book. All in silence."

\-----

Potions is to easy this year. I'm already done when others in my class are still grinding their ingredients.

"Miss Potter, you're already finished?" Professor Snape asks me, but I think I hear some proud in his voice.

"Yes, I am, professor," I answer looking up at him with a smile and I would bet I saw him smiling too.

"Maybe I should put you into a more advanced group. Come to me after class and help your in the meantime."

After class, I go to Snape's office and knock.

"Come in. Sit down, Darcy. I've looked at your timetable and it's impossible to put you in the 5th year class of Ravenclaw but I can put in into the class of your brother."

"That's fine to me, sir."

"No sir here, Darcy. I've already told you that. If we're alone I'm your godfather and I'm really proud of you that you're so far ahead." he adds with a sad smile, "And I'm sure if your mother was still alive she would be too, you know that right?"

\-----

Umbridge is now a high inquisitor of the school. She evaluates teachers and can suspend them if they aren't good enough, in her eyes if they're friends with Dumbledore they're bad. My brother is hampered to play Quidditch forever because of Umbridge, he has almost everyday detention where he needs to carve his own hand by writing with a special quill and with all of that Malfoy is baiting him all the time.

"Harry, don't go picking a row with Malfoy, don't forget, he's a prefect now, he could make life difficult for you…" I warn him for the hundredth time.

"Then he should stop making me so angry. He's just asking me to punch him in the face."

"Now something different, I'll be having Potions with you from now on. Snape put me into a more advanced group." I inform him with a huge smile.

"Of course he did, you're his favourite student because he's your godfather."

"Or maybe he did that so I can help you. I know about the D for your Potions task."

"Did he told you that?" my brother asks angrily.

"No, I saw it through your eyes. I become better at mastering the element Spirit." I answer.

"Stop doing that, it's so weird. You never saw me pee, did you?" he asks in panic.

"Ieuw, that disgusting." I hit him and we start laughing. "Hey, where is everybody going?"

"Don't know, let's ask. Cho, you know what's going on?"

"It's Professor Trelawney. She's been suspended by Umbridge." 

We look at Filch who carries the trunks of Trelawney, who is sobbing while Umbridge is just looking at her with a satisfied look.

"Y-you can't do this to me. Hogwarts is my home," Trelawney sobs, McGonagall comes and comforts her.

"Actually, I can. Something you'd like to say, Minerva?"

"Oh, there are several things I'd like to say," McGonagall says at the moment Dumbledore joins.

"Professor McGonagall, might I ask you to escort Sybil back inside?" Dumbledore instructs and the two teachers go fastly back inside.

"Dumbledore, may I remind you that under the terms of Educational Decree Number 23, as enacted by the minister-"

"You have the right to dismiss my teachers," Dumbledore completes,"You do not, however, have the authority to banish them from the grounds. That power remains to the headmaster."

"For now," is the only thing Umbridge says in her bittersweet voice.

"Don't you all have studying to do?" Dumbledore grumbles before going back inside as well.


	27. Year 4 - Dumbledore's Army

Today is the first day I will have Potions in my new class. I'm so excited! I walk into the classroom when, of course, Malfoy must make his entrance to.

"What are you doing here, Potter? The big kids have now Potions. So why don't you just go to your tiny little friends and annoy them."

"Good one, Draco. Now, let's leave this mutt here and go to our seat," Pansy says with a bittersweet voice, touching his arm to get his attention back.

"How did you call me?" I ask angrily.

"Ow, look it can talk. I called you a mutt, idiot. Do I need to spell it for you or write it down or something?"

I take out my wand and " _Mimble Wimble_!" Much better don't you think. Now you can't cast any spells anymore or anything bad about me. And for your information, I'm now in this class too."

"The idiot who gave you permission must be very stupid. Let me guess, was it that mad old fool," Draco says sneering while Pansy runs away. Probably to the Hospital Wing.

"No, it was Snape himself," I say with a huge smug on my face. "Now if you will excuse me, I don't want to be late." I enter followed by Draco and his gang.

"As you all can see, Darcy Potter comes to join our classes. She will be the only one who will not have to do her OWL's this year, so she doesn't need to stress yet. But the rest of you will. If you want to make it to the next year in Potions, you will have to get an Outstanding. So I know this will be the last year for the most of you, but this doesn't mean that you don't need to do your very best. Now I will pair you up and the partner I give you will be your partner for the rest of the year. Brown and Greengrass, Nott and Granger, Patil and Bulstrode, Longbottom and Goyle, Potter and Davis, Weasley and Thomas, Crabbe and Finnigan, and one group of three people Malfoy, Parkinson and Potter. Now go to your partner and listen."

"What Potter belongs where?" I hear Harry ask before I can.

"You with Davis and your sister with Malfoy and Parkinson. Now, we are going to brew Alihotsy Draught today can anybody tell me what it is used for?"

Hermione and I put our hand in the air at the same time.

"Yes, Miss Potter."

"It's made of the Alihotsy plant and it is used to cause hysteria," I answer.

"5 points for Ravenclaw. You have now all the rest of class to make this potion."

"I hope you're good at this, Potter. Because if my grades diminish, it's your fault and you'll know it was your fault," Draco threatens.

"Do you really think I would be here if I was bad at Potions?"

"You better not. Now we need to start or we will never finish before the end of the class."

And of course, we were the ones who finished first.

"Well done, 10 for each of your houses." he congratulates us and then he walks to my brother and his partner, "Can you  read, Potter?"

"Yes,"

"Then read the instructions." my brother starts reading but stops when he realizes he forgot something, "Did you follow the instructions?"

"No."

"I beg you pardon?"

"No, I forgot the wormtail!"

"Next time you better take an example of your sister."

\-----

"Why do you have to be so smart, it makes me even look dumber than I already am," my brother mopes.

"You're not dumb, you're just to easily distracted," I try. "If you didn't you would be really good."

"Ugh, I hate that woman of an Umbridge," Hermoine sights frustrated, "She isn't going to learn us anything."

"Then why don't you learn it yourself?" I ask her.

"That is a great idea, Darcy," she says before she leaves without saying anything else.

\-----

"This is mad! Everybody thinks I'm a nutter. Who wants to be taught by me?" Harry starts complaining.

"I think it's a great idea. We learn to defend ourselves and we can convince the others," I say.

"Who is going to meet us?" he asks.

"Just ... Uhm... a couple of people," Hermione answers. We enter and see at least twenty other.

"Just a couple of people?" my brother asks in disbelieve. Hermione gives him an apologetic smile.

"Hi. So you all know why we're here. We need a proper teacher for Defense Against the Dark Arts," Hermione starts when a Hufflepuff interrupts her.

"Why?" he asks.

"Why?! Because You-Know-Who's back, you tosspot," Ron answers.

"I'm not ganna talk about Cedric so if that's why go came, you should live," Harry says angry, so I get insides his head to calm him down. When I'm in there, I notice the presence of someone else too. Who would want to get inside my brother's head?

"Is it true you can do a Patronus Charm?" Luna asks to get the attention on his good side. Clever.

"Yes, I've seen it," Hermione answers. Everybody is under the great impression. They all start to enumerate all my brothers' triumphs.

"Wait. Look, it all sounds great when you say it like that but the truth is, most of the time was just a matter of luck. I didn't know what I was doing half of the time. I nearly always had help. Facing this stuff in real life is not like school at all. In school you can make mistakes, out there it's a game of life and death. You can't do it over. Seeing a friend die before your eyes,... you don't know what that's like."

"That's why we need to learn how to defend ourselves. If Umbridge doesn't want to do it, we need to do it ourselves. So here is a form that you need to sign when you want to join the DA and want to learn how to prepare yourself for what is out there." I take out a form that I charmed before. If anyone would tell they would get 'tattletale' on their forehead in pustules. 

\-----

There is a new Proclamation: ' _All student organizations are henceforth disbanded. Any student in noncompliance will be expelled_.' All the Quidditch teams need to ask permission to Umbridge before they can exist again. Of course, Slytherin is allowed as first. We have permission now too, but Gryffindor still hasn't. 

We also have a room now to practice our DA, the Room of Requirement. Neville found it. I made fake coins to put the dates of the next meetings on. I find my idea pretty brilliant, it's based on the Dark Mark that Death Eaters have.

"We start first with some basics. So first the Disarming Charm. Pair up and practice. My sister and I will walk around the room so we can help."


	28. Year 4 - Traitor

It's Christmas holidays now and the DA is working really good. Everybody is working so hard, rewarded by making progress. We do have some problems with Umbridge. She asked Filch to keep an eye on us. The twins always try to find something now to distract him. Really funny. But now Umbridge make a group of students 'the Inquisitorial Squad', they help her in return for extra credit. Most of them are Slytherins, Malfoy and his gang are in it too. He was already a Prefect so he can punish us, normal students, but now he can even punish the other Prefects. He's unbearable!

My brother and the Weasley's disappeared yesterday. I have no idea where they went but Umbridge thinks I know so I need to go pay her a visit for a cup of tea. Like I don't know what she will put in it.

"Come in, sweetheart," she says in her bittersweet voice. "Take a seat. There was something I wanted to discuss with you but take some tea first." So I take the cup and pretend to drink some before I face her again, "Good, now, where is your brother?"

"I don't know."

"Drink some more tea and think harder. Where is your brother?"

"I don't know where he went or why."

"Maybe you know where Sirius Black is?"

"No, I don't. I don't help killers."

"What is Dumbledores secret weapon?"

"A weapon for what?"

"Nothing you can go, you're useless."

I leave her office in relief. I walk to my common room as fast as I can.

"Miss Potter," I hear Professor Snape say at the moment I want to enter the common room. "Come with me, you're not staying here this Christmas."

\-----

"Here we go! Daddy's back," Mrs Weasley cheers. "Sit down, so we can do the presents. Here you go. Come on, open up. I want to see your faces." I got myself a Weasley-sweater, again a blue one with a yellow D on it. I loved it.

"A Christmas toast," Mr Weasley started, "To Mr Harry Potter, without whom I wouldn't be here. To Harry!"

"Harry," we all repeat on the moment Snape walks in.

"Merry Christmas, Darcy," he says and gives me a present. I open it and see advanced Potion books and candy in it. I take the present I got for him and give it to him, "Merry Christmas, Severus," I say and hug him. He opens his present and finds a fireball and a picture of us. "To make it a little warmer in your office."

"Thank you so much, I love it," he says and hugs me, he really becomes better at hugging. When he releases me, I see the others give me glances like I'm out of my mind. Well,.. get used to it.

\-----

' _We have confirmed that 10 high-security prisoners in the early hours of yesterday evening did escape. And of course, the Muggle prime minister has been alerted to the danger. We strongly suspect that the breakout was engineered by a man with personal experience in escaping from Azkaban notorious mass murderer Sirius Black, cousin of escapee Bellatrix Lestrange.'_

"Neville, are you alright?" I hear Luna ask.

"Fourteen years ago a Death Eater named Bellatrix Lestrange used the Cruciatus Curse on my parents to get information about the Order. But they never gave in. I'm quite proud to be their son."

"You should be, Neville. And now it's your time to make them proud, and I know you will," I ensure him while Luna and I give him a hug.

"We won't tell anybody. That is your story to tell when you're ready for it," Luna reassures him.

\-----

"You have to make it a powerful memory, the best you can remember. Allow it to fill you up and then liberate through your wand," I explain.

"Keep trying," my brother encourages.

"A full-bodied Patronus is the most difficult to produce, but once you got it right the shield can also be used against a variety of opponents. And remember, your Patronus can only protect you as long as you stay focused," I remind them while Harry walks around and corrects them.

Suddenly, the room starts to shake. Everybody is quiet.

"Give me all the evidence," I instruct quickly, "And the stand on one line. Keep your mind open so I can get in easily."

"What are you going to do?" I hear someone ask.

"Trust me, it will cover everything up." I take the papers and store them in my mind.

"Where did it go?" Ginny asks.

"It's in my head. Now let me all take over you, so we can pretend we were singing, ok?" I focus and get inside their heads. I make them sing and only seconds after the wall behind us explodes.

"I'll make short work of this." I hear Umbridge say, "Get them."

"Why? We're doing nothing wrong," I exclaim.

"Oh, and what exactly were you doing, if I may ask, Miss Potter."

"We were practising our new song. Do you want to hear it? There is still a lot of work to do to get it right, but if you want we can give you a little foretaste." I say innocently.

"Enough! Enough with this comedy, I only want the truth," she says beyond angry.

"Well, I'll give you the truth. Ok, guys. One, two, three." and I let them sing, it takes a lot of my energy. But I have my wand, so the core helps me cover it. I let them sing the first song that crossed my mind. Though it didn't really have the best topic for this situation.

_"I've become so numb - I can't feel you there_   
_I've become so tired - so much more aware_   
_I've becoming this all I want to do_   
_Is be more like me and be less like you"_

"I said enough!" Umbridge looks like she is going to explode, "Take them all to my office." I quickly block the DA things in their minds so she can't read them or force them to tell them to her before I pass out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> song: Linkin Park - Numb


	29. Year 4 - Epic exit of the Weasley twins

I wake up in Dumbledores office. The Minister, Umbridge, Percy and two others, one I know from the Order, are here too.

"Ah, Miss Darcy. How wonderful to have you back," Dumbledore starts.

"Yes, indeed. It is wonderful, isn't it? Now your two most talented students are here to see us take you to Azkaban," Umbridge says delightedly.

"Why should he go to Azkaban?" I ask confused.

"Because he made an army against the Ministry."

"And how would we attack? By singing you to death?" I ask her sarcastic.

"That was just an act. Didn't it was, I'm not goosey!" she yells.

"Well, clearly you are if you can't see the truth," I mumble.

"Send an owl to the Daily Prophet. If we hurry, we should still make the morning edition. Now escort Dumbledore to Azkaban to await trial for conspiracy and sedition," the Minister instructs.

"I thought we might hit this little snag. You seem to be labouring under the delusion that I'm doing to - what was the phrase again? - come quietly. Well, I can tell you this: I have no intention of going to Azkaban." On that moment Fawkes flies in and sets Himself and Dumbledore on fire. They're gone.

"You may not like him, Minister, but you can't deny it. Dumbledore got style."

\-----

Now Dumbledore is gone, Umbridge is the new headmaster. She is like a torturer, she and her side-kicks. And the worst, Draco keeps reminding me that he was the one who carried me after I fainted.

"I could see how much you enjoyed it, Potter. Your face said it all. It begged me to kiss you, but I'm not that low. No, if I'll kiss you, you will have to be conscious. Because a kiss like that, you will never forget and before you know it you'll be begging for more. And I will be most willing to satisfy you."

"Enough, Malfoy!"

"Not so rude, Potter. Ten points from Ravenclaw," he responds smirking, "See you Friday on our date."

"Wait? What?! I'm not going on a date with you, Malfoy!"

"Relax, it's just Potions."

\-----

"Hey, Potter. Long time no see. I know why that is, it's because all the detentions you got yourself," Draco greets me.

"How lovely to see you again, Draco," I say sarcastically.

"Tut, tut. We don't want to lose points again, do we?"

"Today we will brew a potion that is often asked on the O.W.L. examination. We will brew the Erumpent Potion. You have exactly one hour," Professor Snape proclaims.

"Get the ingredients, Potter. I'll make the cauldron ready." I do as I was told. When I'm taking all the ingredients, Daphne Greengrass, Lavender Brown's potion partner, comes standing next to me.

"I know what you're up to and you should better stop it," she threatens.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I answer calmly, even though I have a conjecture. She fancies Draco.

"You damn well know what I mean. Draco is mine!" she hisses in my ear before leaving.

"That took you quite some time," Draco complains.

"Sorry, I got some difficulties with one of your girlfriends."

"Someone is jealous."

"I am not!" I cry out.

"Whatever makes you sleep at night, princess," Draco says smirking. "Oh, and Darcy, somebody should really look at your hand."

\-----

During the O.W.L's Fred and George made their epic exit. They quit school in style. Umbridge face was priceless. They made a dragon of firework and let it chase her. Just brilliant!

"He has Sirius," my brother comes running to me, "We need to save him!"

"What? Who?" You can say I'm a bit confused.

"Voldemort. He has Sirius. He needs him to take a profession," my brother explains while dragging me along. "So we are going to use Umbridge fire as Floo Network to get there."

"You really didn't think this true, did you?" I ask, more to myself then to Harry. Ron and Hermione are already in Umbridge office when we enter.

"Are you sure about this, Harry?" Hermione asks.

"Yes, we need to do this. We can't let him die."

"Then we're in this together," Ron says.

"That you are," a voice behind us says, it's Umbridge.

"I caught this one trying to help the Weasley girl." Draco comes in with Neville. Then his gang enter too with Luna, Ginny and Olivia.

Umbridge pushes my brother into a chair so she can interrogate him, "You were going to Dumbledore, weren't you?"

"No."

"Liar," she hits him in the face.

"You sent for me, Headmistress?" Snape comes in. He looks at me with disappointment. I get inside his head to tell him Voldemort got Sirius. The only thing noticeable is a little flickering in his eyes but Umbridge doesn't seem to notice.

"Snape, yes. The time has come for answers. Have you brought the Veritaserum?"

"I'm afraid you've used up all my stores interrogating students. I believe the last one was Miss Chang. Unless you wish to poison him - and I assure you, I would have the greatest sympathy if you did - I can not help you."

"He's got Padfoot. He's got him at the place where it is hidden," Harry yells desperate at the moment Snape is about to leave.

"Padfoot? What is Padfoot? Where what is hidden? What is he talking about?" Umbridge asks suspiciously.

"I have no idea," Snape answers before he leaves.

"Very well. Then we'll have to do it the hard way, just like with the Dementors," Umbridge says.

"Those Dementors were yours?" I ask in disbelieve.

"Something needed to be done and I was the only one who saw a solution. You gave me no choice, Potter. You had left me no alternative. And now again! The Cruciatus Curse ought to loosen up your tongue."

"But that's illegal!" I exclaim.

"What Cornelius doesn't know won't hurt him," she says like that gives her the right to make it less wrong. This woman really has delusions.

"Tell her, Harry!" Hermione cries out, "Because if you don't tell her, I will."

"Tell me what?"

"I'll lead you to Dumbledore's secret weapon." And with that Hermione, Harry and Umbridge leave the room. Leaving us guarded by Draco and his gang.

"I always knew you were a naughty girl, Darcy," he whispers in my ear.

Ugh, somebody, just kill me. Anything would be better than this.

"Draco, when will you take me on our next date," I hear Pansy ask, she sounds so desperate.

"Not now, Pansy. I'm busy," he answers abrupt, but then turns to me again he's voice turns sweet again, "Just ignore her, she's just a distraction. You should only focus on us."

I think I need to play the game differently this time. I go stand close to him and look him seducing in the eye.

"You're absolutely right, Draco," I say that letting my glance wander to his lips while licking mine. His breath goes faster and rougher. It's working. Just at that moment, he leans in, I knee him right in his family jewels. I look at his gang but they're taken out by the others. Puking Pastilles, of course.

"We need to find Harry and Hermione," Olivia says and we start running, Ron showing us the direction. We find them running back to the castle.

"Any ideas about how do we get to London?" my brother asks us.

"We could always fly," Luna suggests.


	30. Year 4 - Department of Mysteries

The flying part wasn't that easy, because just three of us, Neville, Luna and my brother, could see the Thestrals. But we got here, to the Ministry of Magic. Now Harry is leading us to the door of his dreams.

"This is it," he says when we arrive at a door on the Department of Mysteries. We enter the room and see little blue light everywhere in all shapes and sizes. Harry starts looking like a madman. "He's on row 95. He should be here." We just look at him, he is circling around himself at row 95. He doesn't seem to understand the Sirius isn't here.

"We should go back, Harry. Sirius isn't here," I try even though I know it's useless, he won't listen.

"Harry, this one got your name in it," I turn around and see Neville looking at a little blue light sphere. Harry comes back to us and takes a closer look at the sphere before taking it. We all just stare at him, while he's looking at it with great interest so I get inside his head and hear the prophecy, " _The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches. And the Dark Lord shall mark him as his equal but he shall have power the Dark Lord knows not. For neither can live while the other survives_."

"Did you hear that too?" he asks us.

"Hear what?" Hermione responds.

"Well-"

"Not here, we got company," I warn him. We are surrounded by Death Eaters, "Long time no see, Mr Malfoy. Unfortunately, I can still remember last time."

"Ah, Mss Potter. Sorry to disappoint you but tonight I'm not here for you. I'm here for the prophecy."

"Where is Sirius?" my brother asks.

"You know, you really should learn to tell the difference between dreams and reality. You only saw what the Dark Lord wanted you to see. Now, hand me that prophecy."

"If you do anything to us, I'll break it." A shrill laughter joins Mr Malfoy's side and looks at us with a mad glare in her eyes.

"He knows how to play. Itty, bitty baby. Potter," the woman coos.

"Bellatrix Lestrange," Neville says in disbelieve.

"Neville Longbottom, isn't it? How's Mum and Dad?"

"Better, now they're about to be avenged." Neville tries to attack her but Olivia and Luna stop him.

"Now, let's all just calm down shall we?" Mr Malfoy appeases, "All we want is that prophecy."

"Voldemort can come and get it himself."

"You dare to speak his name. You filthy half-blood," Lestrange screams.

"Now you're offending your own master. Voldemort is a half-blood too. Almost all the great wizards were half-bloods, for your information." To provoke her, even more, I give her an innocent looking smile.

"Lies! All lies!" she really becomes even crazier than she already was.

"Next time you see him, you should ask him about his father if you don't believe me."

"It's alright. That doesn't matter right now, we only need that prophecy. We don't care about the rest right now." Malfoy tries to lighten the situation again. "We can give you answers if you want, Potter. Have you never wondered the reason for the connection between you and the Dark Lord? Why he was unable to kill you? Don't you want to know the secret of your scar? All the answers to your questions are in your hand. You only need to give it to me."

"I've waited this long, 14 years, I think I can wait a little longer," is my brothers' answer and with that, we attack the Death Eaters around us.

" _Stupefy_!" I yell and the two Death Eaters before me fly through the air. We run back to the place where we think the door was. A dark smoke forms a Death Eater in front of us. We split up and then run into each other again. It's like a maze down here. Again the dark smoke comes near us, " _Reducto_!" and he explodes.

"Look, the prophecies are coming down," Olivia notes.

"I think it's time to run," Ginny suggests.

"Good plan," I hear my brother answer and we start running again, looking for the door. We finally find one. When we enter we fall and inches before we hit the ground we hover a few seconds and then hit it.

"Department of Mysteries. They got that bit right, didn't they?" Ron mumbles to himself.

"The voices. Can you hear them?" my brother asks while walking to an archway. Why does he always hear voices nobody else hears? It's just strange.

"I hear them too. Do you too, Neville?" Luna asks.

"Yes, I do."

"It's just an empty archway," Hermione says to bring them back to reason.

"I think we should get out of here, it doesn't feel right. There is something bad about to happen here," I say.

"I agree with Darcy, this place is creeping me out," Olivia agrees on the moment the dark smokes are back. They take each one of us so Harry stays alone in the middle. We're in a circle around Harry, each pinned by a Death Eater. When I see Malfoy walking up to Harry, I try to get inside the head of my abductor.

"Give me the prophecy and nobody gets hurt," Mr Malfoy instructs.

"Don't Harry!" I hear Neville go against it. I can't see what is happening because I'm too busy trying to get inside the Death Eaters head.

"Get away from my godson," I hear Sirius say. Wait, Sirius? Now time to think because I just got in. I make him cast spells at his team members. I look around and see the Order fighting the Death Eaters.

" _Avada Kedavra!"_ I hear Lestrange yell. I turn around just in time to see Sirius hovering to the arch. I see my brother become mad and run after her, so I run after him.

"I killed Sirius Black," I hear her singing. She really makes me sick.

" _Crucio_!" I hear my brother yell.

"No, Harry! Don't lower yourself to her level," I run up to them and see my brother pointing his wand at her while she is lying pathetically on the ground, "You're better than this, Harry. Better than her."

"So sweet," I hear a voice behind us and Bellatrix starts laughing now, her mad laugh. I know who it is, I don't need to turn around to know. My brother turns around to face him but I don't. I keep my eyes on Bellatrix, not wanting to see his face again. "So weak," and my brother loses his wand, but I still have mine.

"Hey, Bella, maybe you can ask him now?" I suggest when she tries to crawl.

"Aks me what, Bellatrix?" Voldemort asks.

"Nothing my Lord," she mumbles.

"Ow, come on Bella, don't be shy." I encourage her with a smirk on my face. She gives me a death glare. I can see in her eyes that she really likes to kill me right now.

"Bellatrix, you don't hide secrets from your master. Spit it out!"

"She said that I needed to ask you about your father," she mumbles, the fear in her eyes visible.

"And why did she do that?" I know this question is meant to me so I answer.

"We all know there were two boys who fit the conditions of the boy in the prophecy yet you chose my brother because he is and half-blood, just like you are. She didn't believe me when I said you were one so I gave her a fact: that most great wizards in history were half-bloods. She still didn't believe me so I said she should ask about your father, Tom."

"Don't call me that, that's the name my muggle father gave me. I gave myself a new name, a name everyone would fear. I made an end with my past by killing them all, those filthy Muggles," he says in disgust.

"Still, doesn't change your blood status." On that moment that Dumbledore walks in.

"It was foolish of you to come here tonight, Tom," Dumbledore says, "The Aurors are on their way."

"By which time I shall be gone and you shall be dead," Voldemort answers and then attacks. Bellatrix flees and Dumbledoreslidese us aside. I don't know for how long they're already fighting but suddenly my brothers' eyes change and he starts to convulse.

"You've lost, old man," my brother says. I get inside his head and see flashes. I notice the presence of someone else too, Voldemort. He took over my brothers body, now they're fighting to get the control.

"Harry, it isn't how you are alike but how you're different. It's about the choices you make," Dumbledore says, "Harry?"

"You're the weak one," my brother starts speaking, which means he's on the winning hand, "and you'll never know love or friendship. And I feel sorry for you." a black smoke comes out of his chest and I hug my brother. When I look around I see Voldemort made a circle around us and only the three of us, Voldemort my brother and I, are in it.

"You're a fool, Harry Potter, and you'll lose everything," Voldemort says at the moment the Minister comes in. Voldemort disappears pronto and my brother faints.

"He's back," the Minister whispers in disbelieve. A picture is taken by the Daily Prophet. I'm sure we make the front page.

\-----

Everything is back to normal now, well almost everything. Umbridge is gone, the Minister quit, my brother and Dumbledore's names are cleared. It's summer now, everybody is back on the train home. Nobody knows what will happen but we can only hope for the best.


	31. Year 5 - The Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes

Dumbledore is going to pick us up in a few moments. I don't know what we will do but he said it was important. I hear the bell and go downstairs where I see uncle Vernon opening the door. He looks like got a heart attack when he sees Dumbledore.

"Shall we assume that you have invited me into your sitting room?" Dumbledore begins and walks into the house, pronto to the sitting room like he has been here plenty of times before. "Harry, Darcy go get your stuff. I need to discuss something but then we will leave." We go upstairs and get our stuff when we go back downstairs Dumbledore is waiting for us. He sends our stuff to the Burrow, "And now let us step out into the night and pursue that flighty temptress, adventure. You have not, of course, passed your Apparition Test. So you will need to hold on to my arm very tightly. Harry, you take left, Darcy you right and be careful with it. It's not what it used to be. Well then, here we go." On that moment we flash to another place, "Are you alright? The sensation does take some getting used to."

"I'm alright, just a bit dizzy," I say

"I think I prefer brooms," Harry says faintly.

"You really get used to it. But we need to move on now, it's time to visit an old friend of mine." We walk towards one of the houses on the avenue. " _Lumos_ ," We enter the house. Stuff is lying everywhere, the walls are besmirched with blood. Looks like a fight took place but I don't feel any Dark energy. Weird.

"Darcy, tell me, what do you feel?" Dumbledore asks.

"I don't feel anything Dark. But look at this place, it looks like it was one hell of a fight."

"You're right there isn't anything Dark, and this mess is just a show. There is no Dark Mark above the house," Dumbledore explains, "Now, can you find the person who is hidden in here?"

"A person, professor? There is no one here." Harry tries to hide his confusion but fails really bad at it.

I walk towards the sitting room, "He's here, professor, I can feel it. It's coming from that direction," I point at the place where an armchair is standing. Dumbledore pokes it and it starts talking.

"Ouch! Merlin's beard! There was no need to stick the wand in that hard, it hurts." it says and it turns into a little, bold man.

"Good evening, Horace," Dumbledore greets him, "And I must say you make a very convincing armchair, Horace."

"It's all in the upholstery. I come by the stuffing naturally. What gave me away?" the little man answers.

"Dragon's blood and Mss Potter can feel the energy of your soul," Dumbledore explains.

"Oh," is all the man says.

"Oh, yes, introductions. Almost forgotten. Harry, Darcy, I'd like you to meet an old friend and colleague of mine, Horace Slughorn. Horace, well you know who they are."

"Harry and Darcy Potter."

"I think we should put this place back in order, don't you think?" Dumbledore says, breaking the silence. He swings his wand and everything goes back to its original spot. Why do we have Filch at Hogwarts if you can do this?! "Do you mind if I use the loo?"

"No, of course," Slughorn mumbles, "And don't think I don't know why you're here, Albus. The answer is still no. Absolutely and unequivocally no." He smiles at us when Dumbledore is out the room. and there is this painful silence again. Awkward... "You're very like your father, Harry, but you have-"

"You're mothers' eyes. I heard that before," my brother completes.

"Lily, Lovely Lily. You look very much like her, Darcy. I've heard you're exceedingly bright, just like your mother was," Slughorn goes on, "I used to tell her she ought to have been in my House. Very cheeky answers I used to get back too."

"What was your House?" I ask him.

"I was Head of Slytherin. You'll be Gryffindor like her, I suppose?"

"I'm a Ravenclaw, my brother is a Gryffindor," I answer.

"That happens sometimes. Like Sirius Black, for example. He was a big pal of your father. The whole Black family had been in my House, but Sirius ended up in Gryffindor! That was quite a shock! Ah, yeah, but look your mother is standing here," he walks to the wardrobe full of pictures on it, "She was really clever. Even more impressive when one considers she was Muggle-born."

"One of my best friends is Muggle-born and she's the best of our year," Harry says defending.

"Please don't think I'm prejudiced. No, your mother was one of my favourites. Look, she's over here, right in the front." We join him and look at the pictures, "They're all mine, each and every one of them. Ex-students." then he gives us a whole introduction of every one of them, I'm not listening.

"Horace?" Dumbledore walks in, "Do you mind if I take this? I do love knitting patterns."

"Yes, yes of course. But are you already leaving?"

"I'm afraid we are. I think I know a lost cause when I see one. Regrettable. Bye-bye, Horance."

When we are almost at the fence, Slughorn comes running up.

"Alright, I'll do it. But I want Professor Merrythought's old office, not the water closet I had before. And I expect a raise, these are mad times we're living in. Mad!"

"They are indeed," Dumbledore mumbles.

\-----

Dumbledore brought us to the Borrow. Olivia, Luna and Hermione were already here, so when we walked everyone started hugging us. We're eating now, I was really starving. Mrs Weasley says we're underfed so she gives us more than we can possibly eat.

"Go to sleep, tomorrow we need to get up early. We need to get your school stuff. And here are your O.W.L. results."

"Let me see," I say and take the letter when he just keeps staring at it.

_**Ordinary Wizarding Level Results** _

_**Pass Grades:** _

_Outstanding (O)  
_ _Exceeds Expectations (E)  
_ _Acceptable (A)_

_**Fail Grades:** _

_Poor (P)  
_ _Dreadful (D)  
_ _Troll (T)_

_**Harry James Potter has achieved:** _

_Astronomy A  
_ _Care of Magical Creatures E  
_ _Charms E  
_ _Defense Against the Dark Arts O  
_ _Divination P  
_ _Herbology E  
_ _History of Magic D  
_ _Potions E  
_ _Transfiguration E_

"How did I do that?" He asks in disbelieve.

"I don't know, you tell me," I answer laughing with his face.

\-----

Lot's of stores are closed or destroyed. It's sad down here. It used to be full of life and now everything seems so dead. I try not to think about it too much. So we first go to Madam Malkin's and we'll go to see the shop of the twins. When we enter Madam Malkin's shop we see no other than Draco Malfoy and his mother.

"Watch where you're sticking that pin, will you!" he yells. he's so funny when he's angry.

"Well, hello, Draco. Long time no see," I greet him and give his mother a nod.

"If you're wondering what the smell is, mother, a Mudblood just walked in," is the first thing Draco says when he sees us.

"I don't think there's any need for language like that!" says Madam Malkin, scurrying out from behind the clothes rack holding a tape measure and a wand.

"Come on, mother. Let's get out of here." Draco says while taking off the robe and they walk out of the shop. Draco looks just angry at the surface but if you look really carefully you can see pain and brokenness. I feel sorry for him. I feel all the tension he has. All the stress of how it is without his father. Joining the Death Eaters, his mission, his loneliness...

"Wait here, I need to ask him something." I leave my friends at the shop and run after Draco and his mother. "Draco, wait up!"

"What do you want, Potter? Want to laugh with me?" he sneers.

"Of course not, I would never do that. I'm offended that you even think that way of me. I just wanted to say I'm sorry."

"For what? My father?" he says hurt and angry at the same time.

"Not only for that, I know your mission and I know you won't succeed. I know your mother ask Severus to do take the Unbreakable Vow to protect you, I know he will take over your mission if you fail. And I know your Mark hurts."

"How?" is the only thing he says, narrowing his eyes in suspicion.

"Because I can feel and see it. It's one of those stupid gifts I have. Believe me, most of the time I see and feel things I don't want to know."

"Don't go into details, Potter."

"I won't. But you clearly need to lose some tension. So you could always come with us, you know. We're going to the Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes next," I suggest.

"And why would I want to be around a Mudblood and Blood traitors?"

"Because you're lonely, because it is fun and because you like me," I grin at him because I know I've won.

"Fine, I'll come with you. But only with you," he gives in.

"I can live with that. Oh, and Mrs Malfoy, it was an honour to meet you," I say while carrying away Draco.

"Why did I say yes to this?" he asks himself out loud while shaking his head.

"Because we were great Potion partners, remember. Come on, now we're gonna have some fun."

 _Why are you worrying about You-Know-Who? You should be worrying about U-No-Poo - The constipation sensation that's gripping the nation!_ is what stand on the window of the shop. We enter the shop and see fireworks and other things flying around the air everywhere. The shop is really busy, a lot of students are here buying stuff they could use at school to prank people.

 _Edible Dark Marks - They'll make anyone sick!_ I start laughing when I see them, Draco looks at them with a little smile. It's a beginning. Then I see round balls of fluff in shades of pink and purple, rolling at the bottom of the cage and emitting high pitched squeaks. "They're so cute. What are those?"

"Pygmy Puffs," says George. "Miniature puffskeins, we can't breed them fast enough. We're still looking for a solution for that."

"Gosh, you scared me to death!" I hit his shoulder.

"You look pretty much alive to me," Fred responds and his twin joins in. Then the look at Draco and say in unison, "Malfoy," and the disappear again.

"I should get going. I'll see you at school," and with that Draco vanishes too. So much for my plan.


	32. Year 5 - Liquid Luck

Harry became team captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. And right now I'm on the train to Hogwarts I'm in the Prefect compartment. Yes, you heard it well. I'm the Ravenclaws fifth-year female Prefect. I'm so proud of it. I go sit next to Padma Patil, the Ravenclaw sixth-year female Prefect. In front of me, Hermione and Ron are seated. In the back, I see Draco and Pansy. I totally forgot I would see him here. He looks really tired. His eyes meet mine so I quickly look away and hope nobody saw something. I see Ryan Howking enter, my Prefect partner. Why him? I don't like him, he always thinks he knows best. Then the Head Boy, Gabriel Truman from Hufflepuff, and Head Girl, Penelope Clearwater from my house, enter. They talk about our duties and our benefits, like having a special bathroom. When they're done we can go.

I go look for my friends, Ginny, Olivia and Luna. On my way, I run into Daphne Greengrass.

"I saw you at Diagon Alley with my boyfriend. Didn't I told you before to stay away from him?" 

"From what I saw, it looked like Draco and Pansy are dating and not you. And I only tried to be friendly, he looked sad so I cheered him up a bit. Even though that is supposed to be the job of a girlfriend. If you're his, then where were you when he needed you?" I ask her, she just looks at me like I punched her in the face without saying anything, "That's what I thought." I walk past her and go to my friends.

\-----

The first thing I notice when I get off the train is the extra protection. Aurors are checking everyone.

"It's not a cane, you cretin. It's a walking stick." I hear Draco sneers at one of them. Isn't he charming?

We all go to the Great Hall for the Sorting Ceremony. There are 9 new Ravenclaws, 12 new Gryffindors, 12 Slytherins and 11 Hufflepuffs. Ryan and I will give those nine lucky ones a tour around the castle after the feast. That's our first task as Prefects. I find it pretty exciting but Ryan thinks it's stupid. Have I already said that I don't like him? Well, then I did now.

"I wish the very best to you all," Dumbledore starts, "First off, let me introduce the newest members of our staff, Horace Slughorn," Slughorn stand up and we all clap in respect and to wish him good luck. Professor Slughorn, I'm happy to say has agreed to resume his old post as Potions Master. Meanwhile, the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts will be taken by Professor Snape." I clap because I'm happy for him, I know he always wanted that spot. I look around and the see the other students with confusing glances. Only the Slytherins are clapping the others just stare, that I find rather rude and respectless, "Now as you know each and every one of you was searched upon your arrival here tonight. And you have the right to know why. Once there was a young man who, like all of you, was a Hogwarts student. He sat in this very hall, he walked in this castle's corridors, slept under this roof. He seemed to all the world a student like any other. His name was Tom Riddle, nowadays he is known as Lord Voldemort. And every day, every hour, maybe at this very moment, dark forces are attempting to penetrate this castle's walls. But in the end, their greatest weapon is you," I look at Draco and see him staring into space, thinking about who knows what. "This was just something to think about. Now, all to bed."

I get up and walk over to the first years, "Hello, my name is Darcy and over there is my Prefect partner Ryan. We will give you a tour around the castle. So come on, Ravenclaw, follow us."

\-----

"Ah, Mss Potter, what are you doing here? This is the N.E.W.T. class for Potions," Professor Slughorn asks confused.

"Oh, I'm in this class Professor. I do my O.W.L.'s this year but I skipped a year for Potions."

"Wonderful, you must be just as talented as your mother, maybe even more. Now gather around, class. I brought some potions today and I want you to pay attention. Attention to detail in the preparation prerequisite of the planning." On that moment my brother and Ron enter, "Ah, Harry and friend. So good of you to join us. Take a book and come with us, there are some spare ones in the cupboard. As I was saying, I prepared some concoctions this morning. Any ideas what these might be?"

Hermione puts immediately her hand in the air.

"Yes, Miss..?"

"Granger, sir. That one is Veritaserum, it's a truth-telling serum. That one would be Polyjiuce Potion. It's terribly tricky to make. This one is Amortentia, the most powerful love potion in the world. It's rumoured to smell differently to each person, according to what attracts them. For example, I smell freshly mown grass and new parchment and ... spearmint toothpaste."

"Amortentia doesn't create actual love. That's impossible. But it does cause a powerful infatuation or obsession. And for that reason, it's probably the most dangerous potion in this room." Slughorn supplements.

"Sir? You haven't told us what's in that one." some girl of Gryffindor asks.

"Ah, does anybody know? Darcy, perhaps?"

"It's Felix Felicis, or better known as Liquid Luck. It's a potion that makes the taker successful in all their endeavours. It's desperately tricky to make and disastrous if you make it wrong. One tiny details wrong and it fails. But if you get it right, one sip is enough to succeed in everything until the effects wear off."

"10 points for Ravenclaw. This is will be the price for the first one who manages to brew an acceptable Draught of Living Death in the remaining hour. The recipe is on page 10 of your books. Good luck."

I walk to my cauldron and start reading the instructions. When I read them they feel wrong so I just go on intuition. When I'm done I call for Slughorn and he's impressed.

"You truly have the talent of your mother. One drop would kill us all. Oh, look over there, Harry yours is perfect too. Your mothers' talent didn't get wasted. But I must be consistent, your sister was first so she gets the Felix Felicis. Here you go, Darcy, you earned it."

"Thank you, Professor but my brother may have it. He can use it better, I make my own luck." I answer and see a smile rising on my brothers face. I really need to ask him how he did it. My brother isn't bad at Potions but he isn't good either. I'm curious how he did it.

"How come you are so good at Potions, Potter?" I hear Draco ask when I'm about to walk out of the class.

"Potions is a passion, you just need to feel it," I explain.

"Then I'll make you my passion," he winks at me and walks away. 

What did just happened? Did Draco just wink? At me?


	33. Year 5 - The Slug Club

_Mss Potter,_   
_when you receive this note, I want you to come to my office_   
_Professor Dumbledore_   
_PS: I'm not really into bertie bott's_

I knock on Dumbledore's door and Snape opens the door.

"We've been waiting for you Darcy," he says and lets me in.

"Ah, Darcy, there you are. We have something important to discuss. You know last year your brother got extra classes from Professor Snape and this year from myself?"

"I do, sir. But he won't tell me what they're about,"

"That is because I asked him not to. We give Harry these extra classes to teach him how to ward off Voldemort, to prepare him. But Harry is not the only one Voldemort wants, he wants you too. For other reasons, but the point is that you need to be prepared too. I know you're in your O.W.L. year but this is really important. That is why I ask Professor Snape to give you extra lessons in how to control your gifts. I know you do a great job in learning yourself but it isn't going fast enough, that's why we will help you."

"So you want to test of what I'm capable of?"

"There is more. About Draco Malfoy. I know you have some... interests in him and I know you know about Mr Malfoy's mission. I know you told him and his mother you know. Voldemort asked him to help Death Eaters into the castle and kill me and when the time comes you must help him but it will be Severus who will kill me so the Dark Lord will trust you completely. When I'm dead you need to go with Severus and join Voldemort. You will be his two most trusted followers and you will be at our side. You need to pretend like you're one of them but I don't want you to kill. Do you understand me?"

"I do,  but why are you telling me this? You're not planning on dying, are you?"

"I prepare you for what seems like the only way to destroy Voldemort," he sighs and looks really tired, "You're lessons will take place every Saturday morning. Now you can go back to your classes."

Extra classes? This will be a very busy year.

\-----

"Ah, Darcy, I was just looking for you," Professor Slughorn greets me when I pass him in the hallway.

"You were, Professor?"

"Yes, I was yes. You know in the old days I used to give a party where some select students of mine were invited and I think about doing that again. So I hoped you could come too. You're brother and Granger already said yes to it. You can bring a date too if you want."

"I would love to, Professor."

\-----

"Hey, Draco what are you doing here, on the seventh floor?" I followed him, I need to keep an eye on him.

"Go away, Darcy. You shouldn't be here," he responds irritated.

"Same for you," I snigger, "I know what you're doing here, I can help if you want."

"No, I need to do this alone. And I don't want you to become a part of this, it's too  dangerous."

"There are some things we can't do alone, Draco. Sometimes we need help from others. Let me help you, Oh and well, Slughorn asked if I could come to one of his parties and he said I could bring a date, so I asked myself if maybe you wanted to go with me."

"I don't have time for those things and I want or need you to help me! Please, just leave," he almost begs me.

"I will,... for now."

\-----

 "So tell me, Cormac, do you see your uncle Tiberius sometimes?" Slughorn asks a boy of Gryffindor who likes to brag.

"Yes, sir. In fact, I'm meant to go hunting with him and the Minister of Magic over the holidays," Cormac says and winks to Hermione. She looks like she needs to vomit. Really amusing this dinner.

"Well, give them both my best. And what about your uncle, Belby? For those who don't know, Marcus uncle invented the Wolfsbane Potion. Is he working on anything new?" Slughorn asks a really fat boy of Slytherin who eats really smutty and loud.

"Don't know. My father doesn't like my uncle so they don't talk to each other," Marcus Belby says with his mouth full. Disgusting.

"Ow, what about you, Miss Granger? What does your family do in the Muggle world?" 

"My parents are dentists," she responds, she explains when almost nobody knows what it means, "They tend to people's teeth."

"Really? Fascinating, is that dangerous?"

"Not really. Although one boy did bite my father once. 10 stitches were needed," she laughs but stops when she only sees that Harry and I are laughing with her. What can I say, it's Muggle humour.

"It's Muggle humour, sir," I try to break the awkwardness.

"Wonderful," and Slughorn starts laughing too, some other students join him too. Hermione gives me a grateful smile. Ah, what are friends for. Or in this case your brothers'' friends. We all look at the door when Ginny enters.

"Ah, Miss Weasley. Come in and join us. You're just in time for dessert," Slughorn greets her. She takes place next to me. Harry on my other side stands up and then looks around like why-did-I-do-that-again? I look at Ginny, her eyes are red again. She must have been crying about Dean again. Their relationship isn't going well at the moment. I take her hand and give her an encouraging tweak.

"Wonderful Harry, you still have the manners of a real gentleman. Just your father, he was always really thoughtful when your mother was around. See, boys, you can learn something from him."

\-----

Ron and Hermione haven't been talking much since the last Quidditch match. So Hermione asked Cormac to be her date. I've been looking at them all night, it's the only funny thing at this Christmas dinner. My brother asked Luna, what made Olivia mad and so they aren't talking anymore either. I've been following Draco around the castle a lot and I've tried to make him my date for tonight but he always knew a way to get rid of me. So here I am, standing alone at a Christmas Party, looking at other people to find amusement.

"Take your hands off me, you filthy Squib!" I hear Draco cry out. Now that is what I call amusement.

"Professor Slughorn, sir. I just discovered this boy lurking in an upstairs corridor," Filch announces proud, "He claims to have been invited to your party."

"He is, Mr Filch. He's my date for tonight," I say and walk over to take Draco's arm and lead him away from Filch.

"Ow, Miss Potter, I didn't know," Filch starts to stutter.

"Everyone can make mistakes. There is no blame on you, you were just doing your job," I give him a smile and I can see his face lighten up. I have him around my finger.

"That is exactly what I did, now to all of you a pleasant evening," and with that, he leaves again.

"I didn't need your help, Potter," Draco complains.

"To me, it looked like you did. Now, aren't you going to thank me for saving your ass?"

"Darcy, Draco, sorry to interrupt your conversation. But I'll have to escort you, Draco. You are my house so we have to talk about your behaviour. Now." Snape takes Draco with him and I'm alone again. I see Luna talking to Neville who is trying to not drop a glass. Ginny already went to bed because she was tired and I can't find Hermione. Wonderful, really wonderful.


	34. Year 5 - My Dark Mark

I sit at one side of the table. At the other side sit the Malfoy's, Bellatrix, Severus and Voldemort. They all look at me, just looking. I don't know how long we've been sitting here but it feels like ages. I can see Bellatrix getting bored and the Malfoy's too scared to say a thing.

"I think I'm going to pay a visit to Azkaban," Voldemort breaks the quiet.

"What for?" Bellatrix asks but Voldemort ignores her and leaves.

"He's going to get Mr Malfoy," I tell her when I see a look of hurt in her eyes.

"How do you know?" she gives me a death glare.

"I read his mind," she narrows her eyes at me.

"Noone can read his mind, he's too powerful for that."

"There are many different ways to penetrate a mind," is the only thing I say.

"So, Darcy, you are in your O.W.L. year, how do you think they went?" Mrs Malfoy tries to break the tension.

"I think it went pretty well. I think I'll get O.W.L. for all my subjects, so I'm considering to take Alchemy next year too. It's always handy to know things. You know what they say 'knowledge is power',"

"Yeah, you're right," Mrs Malfoy agrees after some silence, "You'll be staying here over the summer so I'll show you to your room."

"No need to, I know the way," I say and walk out of the room.

\-----

"How was the weather in Azkaban?" I ask when Voldemort and Lucius Malfoy walk in. Lucius looks awful, to say the least. Narcissa runs into the arms of Lucius. It's weird to see a Malfoy show affections. And hugging. Draco looks unsure about what he should do but it obvious that he is happy to see his father again.

"The weather was fine, thank you for asking Darcy," Mr Malfoy answers when he looks at me with a cold glare.

"Darcy, come here. It's time for you to get your mark," Voldemort recommends.

"What? You mean I also get an ugly tattoo on my arm?"

"Yes, how else do you want me to call you when I need you?!" Voldemort responds impatiently.

"Why can't I get a smaller version behind my ear?" I suggest.

"Fine, now get here so I can give it to you," I walk over to him, put my hair aside to take place. He puts his wand behind my ear and then I feel the plain. It feels like poison burning in my veins. I refuse to show them how much it hurts, "I think your the first one who doesn't cry out in pain."

"I can handle a little pain," I smirk at a furious looking Bellatrix.

"That is good to know. Now, I have a task for you Darcy. Severus told me that he helped you develop your gifts through the year, is that correct?" I nod and he continues, "Good, I want you to continue to explore them but on your own. You learn much more when you find it yourself. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, sir," I answer and salute him.

\-----

 _"Expecto patronum_!" I yell.

"Ah!"

"Oh, gosh is that you Bella? I thought you were a dementor. You really scared me. What..? Bella, Bella... haven't I learned you anything. I'm sorry but that's 50 points from Slytherin for bad taste. Really bad taste."

"What do you want, Potter?"

"Nothing but now you ask, can you be my assistant? I need someone to practise with."

"No."

"I don't think the Dark Lord will like it when he hears a little bird whisper in his ear that you refused to help me," I give her an innocent smile.

"Fine, just this one time," she gives in grumpy.

"Not so grumpy, Bella. He will propose one day. I hope."

"Just get this over with."

\-----

We are all at the dining table when Bellatrix keeps going on about how important it is to have pure-blood.

"So how do you know it? I mean, that you really are a pure-blood? Have tasted it?" I ask her. I can see Draco and Mrs Malfoy trying not to laugh. Mr Malfoy has a shocked expression and Bellatrix looks furious, again. Mission accomplished.

\-----

"Hey, Bella, can I poke your face? I'm bored," I ask cheerfully.

"Why does the Dark Lord want her again?" she mumbles to herself and then turns to face me, "How many times do I have to tell you: NO! Didn't you hear me the hundred other times?"

"I heard you, I just wasn't listening since I chose to ignore it," I respond grinning.

"Somebody please curse me," she sighs.

"I would love to but you see, I still need to wait a few months until I'm seventeen before I can use my wand out of school so I can't, sorry,"

"Stop fighting, you two," Mrs Malfoy, or as she wants me to call her, Narcissa rebukes on the moment an owl flies in, "Oh, look your O.W.L. results are here."

"Now it's my turn to laugh," Bellatrix says pleased while she snatches the letter from the owl before I can even get up. She opens it and her face is hilarious. "What? All Outstandings?!" Bellatrix says breathless, "That is impossible!"

"Not impossible, Bellatrix. I also had only Outstandings even though I would never take Muggle Studies," Voldemort comments.

"Know yourself and know your enemy, Sun Tzu. And besides you can always learn something new," I respond while taking the letter.

**Ordinary Wizarding Level Results**

_Pass Grades:_

Outstanding (O)

Exceeds Expectations (E)

Acceptable (A)

_Fail Grades:_

Poor (P)

Dreadful (D)

Troll (T)

**Darcy Lily Potter has achieved:**

Arithmancy O

Astronomy O

Care of Magical Creatures O

Charms O

Defense Against the Dark Arts O

Divination O

Herbology O

History of Magic O

Muggle Studies O

Potions O

Study of Ancient Runes O

Transfiguration O

"Now I can take Alchemy too," I say excitedly.

"Ravenclaw nerd," I hear Bellatrix mumble.

\-----

The meeting was almost about to start when Severus walks in.

"Ah, Severus. So good of you to join us," Voldemort says while Severus takes place right in front of me, at the left side of Voldemort, "What is the news you bring?"

"It will happen next Saturday, at nightfall."

"I've heard differently, my Lord," someone interrupts, "I've heard that it would happen the night before his birthday."

"That is a false trail. I've heard that one too," Severus continues, That Auror is no longer part of the boy's protection. They believe we've infiltrated the Ministry."

"So they do also have real fact," Voldemort smiles at a man at the table, I have no idea who that is. Some start laughing but because Voldemort isn't laughing it stops pronto.

"Where will they take the boy?" Voldemort asks Severus.

"To a safe house. From the moment he's there we can't get to him anymore so it has to happen when the transport him. Probably through the air."

A woman's cry fills the room.

"Wormtail, haven't I told you to keep our guest quiet?"

"Yes, my Lord. Sorry, my Lord," Wormtail begs.

"I need a new wand. My wand and Potter's share the same core. They are twins. Each other's equal. Are there any volunteers? Lucius perhaps?"

"My Lord? Of course, my Lord." Lucius gives his wand to Voldemort with shaking hands.

"Elm, and the core?"

"Dragon heartstring, my Lord," I think I hear his voice break. Not smart to show weakness to the Dark Lord. Voldemort waves the wand and Mrs Burbage comes hovers closer.

"To those of you who don't know, we are joined tonight by Miss Charty Burbage who, until recently, though at Hogwarts. Her speciality was Muggle Studies. She believes that Muggles are not so different from us. She even encourages others to mate with them. _Avada Kadavra!"_ And Like that I see her soul floating away.

"Nagina, it's time for dinner," his snake glides to the body of Mrs Burbage and starts biting it. I can't look at it so I look at Voldemort again who is looking at me, "Now something different, how far are you with discovering your gifts?" Voldemort asks.

"Well, I can control the five elements, I know how to control my visions, I know how to penetrate someones mind once I touched them, so I can control them and see through their eyes, and I'm an Animagus but I want to be able to change into whatever animal I want, not only one. That's it for now."

"That is already impressive, but continue experimenting," I nod as an answer, "Good, the next school year is coming up and I want you both, Draco and Darcy, to return to Hogwarts. Severus will be the new headmaster so the school can finally get the leadership that it deserves. Your school supplies are ready and packed. I should hurry if I was you the train leaves in an hour."


	35. Year 6 - Pass over my sixth year at Hogwarts

Hogwarts during the summer is really, and I mean really, abandoned. I always thought that the teachers remained at school. Looks like they didn't.

"We come back one week before school starts again, only the headmaster guards the castle during the summer holidays," Severus explains when he sees my face.

"What do we have to do here? I don't get why he sends us here when there is no one around," Draco complains.

"We are going to occupy the castle this summer and we are going to destroy all the secret passages, while Darcy will train her powers without the limitations of wearing the Trace," Severus explains annoyed.

"Is there no way to remove it before my birthday? It would be much easier without it," I ask.

"If there was, wouldn't a lot of other wizards have come up with that idea?"

Ow, right.

"Who will take the spot for teaching DADA?"

"The Dark Lord has found someone," is all Severus answers this time. I don't think he's not in a good mood.

"I bored already. It's way to quiet here," I plain while pouting.

"Your priority is now getting your gift completely under control so you can use them in favour of the Dark Lords wishes. Fun isn't anymore," Severus turns around and looks me in the eye. He is dead serious. I know he puts up this show because Draco is with us. I sigh and look down. This is going to be a long summer.

\-----

It is one week before school starts again so Draco and I need to go back to Malfoy Manor because the teachers would come back and Severus would be busy with explaining them the changes that would be made. The first thing I notice is the Daily Prophet lying on the table, it says that there is a new Minister of Magic. I recognize him from the meeting that took place at the end of June.

"Did you caught my brother yet?" I ask while I'm still looking at the newspaper.

"No, not yet. I almost had him the day he was transferred. On that wedding, there was too much chaos to find him."

"Wedding? What wedding?" I ask confused.

"One of the Weasley's wed that Beauxbatons girl. I'm sure you remember her, she was the one who entered the Tournament."

"Yeah, I remember Fleur. She was quarter-Veela."

"Have you trained this summer, Darcy?" Voldemort asks.

"Yes, I have," I answer emotionless.

"Good, did you also practised some Dark curses?"

"Yes, I have. It's always handy to know extra curses."

"And the killing curse?"

Now I roll my eyes, "Avada kadavra is so old school, even a baby can do better... oh wait a sec," I stop and give him an innocent look. He looks furious, so does Bella.

"You can't speak to the Dark Lord like that," she yells crazy. It's so easy to make her go crazy.

"Ow Bella, why so upset? Do you need a hug?" I ask her in a sweet voice. She looks like she is going to explode.

"Stop it! I don't want my Death Eaters fighting each other," Voldemort interrupts my entertainment, "Darcy you will go back at Hogwarts this year to end your studies. You will attend in the seventh year for all your classes, not only Potions anymore. Because you still wear the Trace so you can only be of value at school until the 18th of May. Since you're in your seventh year now, you're made Head Girl. So if anyone revolts, you can punish them. And after your birthday, we will see what will happen to you. Draco you stay here at the Manor."

\-----

On the train to Hogwarts, I sit alone with Luna. She still wants to be my friend. I think she knows I'm just pretending. Luna told me that Olivia and her family have been killed. Ginny sits with the other Gryffindors, far away from me. We look out of the window and see Death Eaters flying through the air. The train stops. The Death Eaters enter.

"My brother isn't here. I've checked." I tell them.

"Ow, we're not here for your brother but for her," one of them says and points at Luna.

"What?" I'm totally confused.

"You choose your friends in a strange way," the Death Eaters comments.

"You forget I'm a Ravenclaw. I value intelligence, creativity, learning, and wit. Things that Luna possess. So nothing against my friend," I warn him.

"Of course, how could I ever forget? But the Dark Lord wants her, so she has to come with us,"

"I don't think so," I go against and take out my wand.

"You still wear the Trace, you can't do magic here,"

"I think I can, because you see, this is the train to school and there are enough other people here who could have hexed you. I don't think anyone will find out,"

"It's ok, Darcy. I'll go with them, I don't want you to get into trouble because of me," Luna says and walks towards the Death Eaters.

"Luna, you don't have to," I mumble in her head.

"I know but what are friends for?" she answers back in her thoughts while giving me a little smile. I sigh and sit back. I know she is right, I can't blow up my cover. Not now.

\-----

The Sorting Ceremony was really short. There were only 1 new Gryffindors, 3 Hufflepuffs, 2 Ravenclaws and 5 Slytherins. Also, a lot of students from other years didn't came back this year. Normally you got class with one other house but now all the houses have class together because there a so few students. Professor Alecto Carrow, a Death Eater, teaches now Muggle studies. She learns us that Muggles are dirty animals. Her brother, Professor Amycus Carrow, has turned his class, DADA, into DA. We learn hos to use Dark Magic on first and second-year students. I always refuse by saying; 'I don't need to be learned how to do the Dark Lords dirty work.' And he except it, for now. Everything has changed. But some things remain. I'm still the best of my class. When I'm eating all alonse I remind myself to it to cheer me up. Not that it works but I can always try.

\-----

Christmas has passed. It's February now, 3 months until my birthday. I just got a call from Severus that I need to come to his office.

"Your presence is wanted at the Manor. You will travel by Floo Powder. The Malfoy's will be waiting for you," he explains.

I take the powder in my hand and throw it in the fire. I fall on my butt. That is going to be the death of me. You would almost think that the reason why it is so messed up is because it is made by dark wizards.

"You look wonderful today, Darcy" I hear Bella laughing.

"You didn't start the party without me, did you?" I ask while getting off the floor.

"Actually the party has already ended. You missed the guest of honour, your brother. So why don't you stay on the ground."

"I can't say it isn't my best friend because he is always there when I fall but I prefer your company. But, if I may ask and I know I may, how did he escape this time?"

"Dobby, that stupid house elf, helped them escape,"

"Them?"

"Your brother, his friends, the wandmaker, the goblin and the Lovegood girl."

"Well, a surprise attack, shall we call it, by an elf. Four wizards were taken down by an elf. I'm sure the Dark Lord will want to hear your story."

"Yes, indeed I want to," I hear him answer.


	36. Year 6 - The deal

I turn around and see him standing there, beyond angry.

"Hey, V. You're back from your what-ever-it-was?" I ask to lighten up the tension. He looks like he is going to kill them and I don't want anybody hurting Draco. But Voldemort just ignores me.

"Tell me, why did you call me? To tell me that you let Potter escape or that Pettigrew betrayed you?" Voldemort asks angrily. I can even see Bella shaking.

"How was your visit with Grindelwald? Did he know where it was?" I ask.

"No, he wouldn't tell me so I killed him. I must look now at all his lost battles and find his opponents," his voice full of irritation.

"Well, I don't know where theElder Wand is but I do know where the Resurrection Stone and the Cloak of Invisibility are. As a matter of fact, you know one too. You know where the Resurrection Stone is. You hid it yourself,"

"Why do you always speak in riddles instead of clear language,"

"Knowledge only belongs to those who worthy it. But the emblem on your grandfather, Marvolo Gaunt, wasn't the scutcheon of thePeverell. It was the symbol of the Deathly Hallows. That is how my brother got the Cloak of Invisibility, of our ancestor Ignotus Peverell, passed down through the family. Just like that ring of your family but then the stone of Cadmus Peverell. You could actually say we are far, far, far, far,... and some more fars, family of each other. Strange though, if you ask me, don't you think?" I look up at him and he is just looking at me with narrowed eyes. I turn my head and look at the Malfoy's who are looking dumbfounded at me.

"How do you even know I was looking for that wand?" Voldemort asks suspiciously.

"You asked me to keep discovering my gifts, I can't help it if I see things I'm not supposed to see," I just shrug. "By the way, my brother knows your looking for them so I would keep your ring hidden in the place where it is right now. Nobody will ever guess that place," I tell him even though I know Dumbledore has destroyed that Horcrux.

"You know what they are?"

"Of course I do and you should really do something about your image. I mean, gosh, you're just like a teenage girl. You have a diary, a tiara, a necklace, a ring, a special cup, a pet and an obsession with a famous teenage boy who happens to be my brother. If you want people to take you seriously, you should really change some attitude. Before they start calling you Baldimort, or even Voldidork!" he knows I'm messing with him now and he leaves, giving the Malfoy's one final glare.

"You can not leave the house anymore. If I find anyone of you outside this estate, you're all dead," with that he disapparates.

"Pfiew, that was close," I face the Malfoy's again.

"Why did you do that?" Bella asks suspiciously.

"Aw, that hurt Bella. I thought we were friends," I say with my hand on my hart and a hurt expression on my face. Bella turns around and stomps as fast as she can out of the room.

"Darcy, can I talk to you alone?" Draco asks me. His parents leave him and me alone.

"What's up?" I ask, nor daring to look at him. He comes closer, takes my chin in his hand and forces me to look at him.

"Why did you really do that?" he asks in a low voice.

"You know, I want to become a healer because I like to help people. That is why I helped you. I like helping people. And I don't like seeing people die." something I said seems to make him upset and angry.

"No, you think this is all a game. You like messing with peoples lives. That's it. You like playing with my head to make me go crazy-" I hit him in the face. His words hurt. They hurt me so much

"Draco Lucius Malfoy, you're a blind fool if you can't see I'm in love with you!" I yell in his face with tears in my eyes.

He looks at me in shock but then he takes my face into his hands and brings his lips to mine. I'm too surprised to move, to say anything. He starts moving them when he's certain I'm not going to push him back. After a few seconds, I start to kiss him back. He puts his arms around my waist to pull me closer to him. There is no room anymore between us for my hands so I put them around my neck.

"Ehum," someone says.

We immediately break apart. I know my head is now as red as my hair. I look up and see Narcissa looking at us. Why didn't we hear her entering, this is so embarrassing.

"I would like to talk to you, Darcy," is all she says before she turns around and walks out of the room again.

Without looking at Draco I follow her into the sitting room. She sits down in one of the chairs so I take place in the opposite one.

"You're not really following the Drak Lord," she starts. How does she know?! I want to say something but she shuts me up with her glance, "I'm not either. I was young and in love when I joined. The man I loved was one of them and Voldemort followed the ideals I was raised with. I thought it was a good future. I couldn't be more wrong. I never wanted to torture or kill people. I just wanted to be happy. But there was no way to leave them. They would have killed me if I tried. I couldn't risk that, I was pregnant with my beautiful Draco. I would do anything to keep him safe and happy. I know he isn't happy with this way of living. And if he isn't happy, I'm not happy. I want to help you. You and your brother. To destroy him. But when he is gone, I want Draco to stay out of Azkaban. I don't care about myself but my Draco needs to be safe. Are you willing to make a deal?"

"We are all alike but yet so different," is the only thing I say while I look at her calculative.

"What do you mean?" she asks confused.

"We all want the same things, we just take a different road to it. I'm willing to take that deal."

She nods in agreement with a little smile on her face, stands up and leaves the room.

God, what just happened?


	37. Year 6 - The Intermediate Stage

I'm back at Hogwarts, eating alone. Nothing new, this year.

I sigh. I know Ginny, Neville and their friends are staring at me with anger. If they only knew. I've been saving my brothers' ass all these months. He doesn't know that I'm the one who sends him Voldemorts activities, that I'm the one who helps him to find the Horcruxes and the connection between them, that I was the one who said Severus it was time so he could send his Patronus. They know mine so I couldn't do that. They can't know that I'm just pretending. At least not yet.

I take a cupcake and look up to it. It's the eighteenth of May today. "Happy seventeenth birthday, Darcy," I mumble. At the moment I want to take a bite, chocolate mousse hits my face. What a waste of chocolate. I need to keep my mask on and stand up angry.

"Who did this?" Everybody is looking at me and trying to cover up his laugh, "As Head Girl, I demand the responsible one to come forward unless he is that much of a coward," Nobody stands up but I know who did it. I walk over to Michael Corner, he was a part of Dumbledores Army so I just glare at him and pass by. I can see the relief on his face.

I'm walking to the Head Boy and Girl quarters when I see a vision of Voldemort before Dumbledore's grave. He's about to take the Elder Wand. I send this vision pronto to Harry so he is warned.

\-----

Weeks have passed. Students at Hogwarts who revolted need to run. I know they're hiding in the Room of Requirement. That was really smart of Neville.

I also got visions of Harry trying to break into Gringotts. I thought it was just a lousy idea of him, I never thought he would actually do it. And then escaping on a blind dragon is like having an arrow in neon lights above your head. He can be such an idiot sometimes. But he did succeed in getting the Cup. I showed him that the Diadem is at Hogwarts, so he would get the hint.

It's time to start my plan now Harry is coming back.

I Apparate to the Malfoy's. I know I will need Narcissa's help. Everything is clear because Voldemort is checking on his Horcruxes. I start looking for her and find her sitting alone. Her glance looking at infinity focused on nothing. She only noticed me when I'm right in front of her.

"I need your help,"

\-----

We broke in at St Mungo's. It's time for Neville to get his parents back. I find Alice and Frank Longbottom sleeping. I go sitting next to their beds. First I take Alice's face in my hand and let the element Spirit run through me. She opens her eyes and looks at me like a normal person would. I hope I did it right because it was only one of Dumbledore's theories I tested.

"Where am I?" Alice asks confused. I'm so happy, it worked!

"How did you do that?" Narcissa asks.

"It was one of Dumbledore's many theories and I've been training these past few months to convert them into real actions. Looks like his theories work,"

"Lily? Your eyes are weird,... I thought Voldemort killed you and James?" Alice asks confused.

"I'm not Lily, Mrs Longbottom. I'm her daughter, Darcy."

"Lily had a daughter?"

"Yes, but we have not much time to talk. I need to bring your husband back too."

I take Franks face into my hands and again let the element Spirit run through me. He also opens his eyes in confusion. I quickly explain everything while they're changing them.

"We're ready to go,"

\-----

We enter the Death Chamber in the Department of Mysteries. The last time I've been here, I've fought and I've seen Sirius die. I had been too busy to look at the room itself. It is a large, rectangular, dimly lit room within the middle an old archway. Last time Harry, Luna and Neville heard voices coming out of it, but I didn't hear anything back then. Now I do hear them. I hear them calling me.

"Okay. Here is the plan, Narcissa, you keep sentry because nobody may know that the Longbottoms are healed yet. Mr and Mrs Longbottom you need to keep out of sight if someone comes. I'll go inside and bring some people back."

"What is in there?" Alice asks.

"I don't know but it is also one of Dumbledore's theories I'm about to test. The other one went well so let's hope for this one too." 

I walk to the archway and stand before it, I take a deep breath, close my eyes and enter.I can feel something flowing around me like water but without the part where you become wet. I open my eyes and see the sky above me and next to me water. I'm lying horizontally on water and I'm not sinking? Some invisible force pushes me up and I'm on a wooden path. The path leads me out of the water to the beach. Somewhere in the dunes is a small house. There is nothing else around here so I walk to it. I knock on the door and hear a familiar voice. The door opens and I can't believe who is standing in front of me.

"Well, hello Darcy. I've been expecting you," Dumbledore greets me. I'm speechless so I just follow him to the sitting room. "Sit down, you must be exhausted from travelling between the world of the living and the Intermediate Stage."

"You're not dead?" I ask in confusion.

"No, not yet. But here I got a lot of time to think here about things. I've come to a theory."

"Another one?"

"Yes, indeed. Another one. I've always asked myself what happened to the people who were killed by the killing curse. Because normally when you die, your soul slowly leaves your body. But the killing curse cuts your soul away from you, it forces your soul to leave. And I asked myself why. You see, the killing curse doesn't kill the one you point it you, you slowly kill your own soul by damaging it. We only get locked up here until be die of age."

"But then why didn't you come back through the archway?"

"Because no one ever tried it and no one wants to be the first one, I guess. Or people like it here too much to leave. There is no pain here, you see. But enough time wasted, you need to go back. Before you leave there are some people in the kitchen who would like to see you,"

So I stand up and walk to what I think is the kitchen. I open the door and can't believe my eyes, for the second time in ten minutes. I see Cedric, Sirius, mom and dad.

"Darcy? What are you doing here? Don't tell me you died?" Sirius asks with pain on his face.

"No, I'm not dead. I'm here to bring you back."


	38. Year 6 - Back to the living

"What do you mean? Bring us back?" Cedric asks.

"Well, I'm here to guide you back to the archway. I'm sure you remember the archway, Sirius. It was at the Department of Mysteries, remember?"

"Yeah. Yes, I do remember an arch. But how is that going to get us back?"

"It's how I got in so I suppose it's the way out. But we need to move on, there is not much time."

"We sure have some time to introduce you to your own parents," Sirius says rolling his eyes, "Darcy this is your mother Lily and your father, and my best friend, James. Lily, James, this is your brilliant daughter, Darcy. Best of her year and sixth-year female Prefect of Ravenclaw."

"Actually I'm Head Girl now, I kind of skipped my sixth year," I say a little shy. It's so weird to talk to my parents.

"Are there other things you didn't tell me about, Darcy?" Sirius asks pretending to be hurt.

"Well, I did join the Death Eaters to protect Harry. Maybe that is important too?"

"You did what?!" my father asks beyond angry. Well, our first meeting goes well.

"Well, Dumbledore asked me and Severus to get Voldemorts trust us so we could misguide him so Harry could find his Horcruxes and destroy them. So it isn't like I'm really one of them, I only wear the Mark," I explain really, really fast while looking at the so interesting ground.

"I think that was really brave of you, sweetheart," mom hugs me.

"Sometimes I really doubt Dumbledore's plans," dad mumbles still angry. He sighs and hugs me too.

"Group hug!" Sirius yells and joins us. I've never been so happy. This is it. This is how family feels like.

Cedric clears his throat. We break apart. "You said there wasn't much time.."

"Right, we really should go now," we say goodbye to Dumbledore and go back to the wooden path.

"Okay, who wants to go first?" I ask. Nobody seems to want to go first, "Oh, come on. Cedric, you were in the Tournament, aren't you supposed to be brave for that. And isn't Gryffindor all about bravery.." I roll my eyes.

"Yes, that is true. And I'm a true Gryffindor," Sirius says proud, "But I'm also a gentleman, and 'Lady's first' is my motto!"

"Right, you're just a coward. I get it. I'll go first." I drop myself horizontal in the water and see I'm back at the Death Chamber.

"Have you done what you had to do?" Narcissa asks.

"Yes, they're coming," I ashore her. Cedric is first, then mom, dad and last but not least Sirius. I knew he was scared. I give him a knowing look and he just glares at me what makes me laugh.

"Alice?" I hear mom. When I turn around I see them hugging each other.

"Wait, what is she doing here?" Sirius looks suspicious at Narcissa.

"She helps us, Sirius. She's at our side" I explain but he still looks at her with suspicion.

"Sorry to break the moment but there is no time. He's already at the borders of Hogwarts." Narcissa says.

"Then we have no time to lose," my father says.

\-----

Narcissa Apparated to Malfoy Manor and we Apparated into the girls' bathroom. We hear students shouting in the distance. Looks like the Death Eaters are gone.

"What are we doing here?" Sirius asks, "I know I did a lot of stuff but coming in a girls' bathroom? That's not my thing, Darcy."

"Shut up, Sirius. This is the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets."

"You mean the monster lives here?!" Cedric yells shocked, "I'm not going in there!"

"It's dead, Cedric. I can't kill anymore," I explain impatiently. I look into my memory to find the word that I used in my first year to open it, " _Otevřeno."_ The sinks start moving and make place for the entrance of the Chamber. We enter the Chamber and the six of them take a tooth of the dead basilisk on the moment we hear Voldemorts voice.

" _I know that many of you want to fight. Some of you may even think that to fight is wise. But this is folly. Give me Harry Potter. Do this and none shall be harmed. Give me Harry Potter and I shall leave Hogwarts untouched. Give me Harry Potter and you will be rewarded. You have one hour_." Voldemorts voice echoes through the Chamber. Silence.

"We need to get out of here and I need to go back," I say.

"What can we do to help, honey?" mom asks.

"Make as much Tenebris Potion as possible. That is the only thing that can cure the bites of his snake. If you see it, take the tooth and try to stab it, it's one of the only things that can destroy it,"

"We can do that," my father says approvingly.

"Oh, and don't forget, you may not be seen before the second wave of the attack."

"Can't we just go and see Neville, just seeing," Alice almost begs.

"There is not much time but I understand. Just don't be seen. Now I really need to go, Voldemort will be missing me." I run out of the room looking for Harry. I need to help him find that Diadem, otherwise he will never find it. I find him running up the stairs to Ravenclaw Tower. What did I tell you?

"Harry! Harry, wait!" I run after him.

"What do you want traitor?" he asks angry but at least he stopped running away. But I can't deny that his words hurt.

"Harry, the Diadem is hidden at the place where everything is lost."

"Where?"

"Harry, if you ask you'll never know if you know you only need to ask."

"Thank you!" and he runs away.

Now I need to find Hermione and tell her that she needs to Apparate when Severus is hurt so I can heal him. And then I need to go back to Voldemort and pretend I support him. I run to the Great Hall and run into Ron and Hermione.

"Ow Hermione, I was just looking for you.

"What do you want, Darcy? Give me back to Bellatrix so she can torture me some more?" she asks emotionless while Ron takes a protective pose against her.

"No, I just wanted to tell you if anyone is bitten by the snake, Apparate that person immediately here. They're brewing the antidote." With that, I Apparate to Malfoy Manor.

"Darcy, he ordered for your presence at the castle," Narcissa says nervously.

"Where is Draco? Or Lucius?"

"Draco is still at Hogwarts and Lucius is together with Voldemort and the other Death Eaters in the Forbidden Forest. I had to stay behind and wait till you were back."

"Then we must not keep them waiting."

We Apparate together to the Forbidden Forest.


	39. Year 6 - The Battle of Hogwarts

"Finally. I already started to think that you had abandoned us," Bella says, looking angry at me.

"Shut up, Bella. There is no time for a catfight," Voldemort says pissed.

"My Lord, shouldn't we wait... my Lord," Minister Pius Thicknesse says with a trembling voice, "The hour hasn't passed yet, Voldemort doesn't listen to him, "Begin."

All the Death Eathers around us start to fire. But the spells hindered by the shield around the castle. After a few minutes I see a vision of Hermoine and Ron destroying the cup. Voldemort collapses. Bella wants to help himbut he pushes her away and stands up angrily. He yells, point the Elderwand at the shield and it starts to burn. From where I'm standing I can now see the Snatchers start running and then falling.

"The wand doesn't work on me! Why doesn't it work on he?" Voldemort yells angry at me.

"Maybe because you weren't the one who conquered it,"

"But I did. I broke Dumbledore's grave and stole it from him!"

"But you didn't conquer it in battle."

"Send Severus to me in the Shrieking Shack," Voldemort and the snake Apparate.

\-----

"Are the Potions ready?" I ask, "I kind of need it really urgently,"

"Don't tell me you've been bitten," mom asks worriedly.

"No, I need it for someone else," I explain while I take two flasks and fill one of them with the potion.

"Is everything alright with Neville?" Frank asks.

"Yes, he did really well. You should be really proud of him. He was heroic," I say and Alice and Frank look proud at each other.

"Be careful, sweetheart," dad says, I smile and then Apparate again.

\-----

"It's time. He knows the wand doesn't work if you don't capture it," I say with tears in my eyes because I know what will come.

"Then it is my time to go," Severus says calmly. Way too calm.

"Take this with you," I give him two flasks. An empty one and one filled with Tenebris Potion. I know I can't do more. I really hope Hermione will Apparate him to the Great Hall.

"It's time for you to go, Darcy. You don't have to pretend anymore," he hugs me and whispers, "Your parents would be really proud."

I feel sorry that I can't tell him they're alive, but I promised Dumbledore I wouldn't.

"I'll miss you," I say while tears are running down my cheeks.

He Apparates to the Shrieking Shack and I to the Great Hall.

\-----

Hermione and Ron enter the Great Hall, followed by Percy and Harry who are dragging Fred. Oh, my God, Fred! I run to them.

"Is he still alive?" George asks in tears.

"Darcy, can you heal him?" Harry asks desperately.

"He's still alive but his light is fading, I'll see what I can do," I kneel down next to them and take Freds face into my hands and let the element Spirit run through me.

"You didn't think I would leave you, did you?" a weak voice says. I open my eyes and see a weak smile on Fred's face.

"You'll be alright," I ensure him.

"Darcy," I hear Mrs Weasley call me, "Could you help me out here?"

I walk over to her and see Lupin and Tonks lying on the ground.

"Do you think you can bring them back too?"

"I'll try," First I take Tonks face in my hands and let the element Spirit run through me, then I take Lupins face and do the same. They slowly start to open their eyes.

"Darcy? What are you doing here?" Tonks asks at the same moment my parents, Sirius, Nevilles parents and Cedric enter the Great Hall.

"Lily? Alice? Frank?" Professor McGonagall asks in disbelieve.

"And what about us, professor? Did you forgot us?" my father asks with a grin on his face. Sirius next to him has the same expression on his face.

"How could I forget the two of you?" Professor McGonagall has a rare smile on her face.

Lupin jumps up and hugs them, "God, I missed this so much," he says with tears in his eyes.

"But, Darcy, I thought you were a Death Eater?" McGonagall asks.

"Just did that to keep Voldemort on a false trail. I never was really on his side,"

Neville and his grandmother join Alice and Frank.

"I knew you would become better," Neville says with tears in his eyes. His grandmother is silently crying while looking up to her son.

"Is this real?" I hear my brother ask and look away from the Longbottoms to my brother. Harry walks towards us and hugs us too. He keeps looking at their faces like he thinks he's still dreaming.

"It's real, bro. They're real."

"Harry, come on. We need to follow Voldemort," Hermione reminds him.

"Right, almost forgot. Will you still be here when I return?" Harry asks them.

"We never left," mom hugs him. "We were always with you, here" and she points at the place where his heart is.

"Thanks for bringing us back, Darcy," Tonks says.

"I couldn't leave Teddy parentless, could I?" I smile at her.

"Hey, where did handsome go?" Sirius asks too loud.

"Probably to his girlfriend. And now we're talking about it, we really should get you on a date after all this is over," I give him an ominous smile.

"Woman, don't you dare," he narrows his eyes at me.

"I think she's right, Padfoot. You can't be forever alone," my father agrees.

"Look, a wounded, I should help him," Sirius changes the subject. We help wounded people until I see Hermione Apparate with Severus. I run to them and bend some Tenebris Potion to us. I put it on its wounds and let its healing work while the potion starts glowing.

"Darcy,.." Severus tries to speak, "I gave him my tears."

"Good, so he'll know. It's almost over then."

"What if this theory doesn't work?"

"His theory has to work."

"But what if he was wrong?"

"Then I don't want him to be right, Severus. Now, try to think in a more positive way,"

"Severus, I need to thank you for all you've done for my children," mom comes sitting with us. Severus looks like he has the shock of his life.

"Lily?" he asks in disbelieve.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't tell you. Dumbledore asked me not too," I tell him with a weak smile.

"I can't believe it, you're alive. How?"

"I went to the Intermediate Stage to bring them back," I explain.

"You're one of my son's friends right?" I hear my father ask someone. I turn around and see him standing in front of Ron.

"Yes, sir. I am. I always was a big fan before I met him," Ron stutters.

"Do you know where he is?"

"Yes, he's in Dumbledores office,"

"Dad, you can't go looking for him," I stop him from going to the office.

"Why not? I only saw him really shortly. Maybe he needs help,"

"No, you wouldn't help him. He must find the courage to die and then go to Voldemort unarmed so he can kill him. Only then is there a chance that he will return by himself."

"What? Why should Harry do that?" Ron asks in disbelieve.

"Because Harry is a Horcrux. If he doesn't die, Voldemort can't die," Severus explains.

"Wait, you mean a part of Voldemort lives inside Harry?" Hermione asks shocked, "I thought it were objects, not persons."

"It can be everything, there is no limit to what it can be."

"Let me guess, it was one of Dumbledore's theories? And what if this theory doesn't work?" Sirius asks.

"Then I will go looking for his body and bring him back myself," I say challenging, "And his other two theories worked so this one will work too."

"He's back! Voldemort is back!" I hear someone yell. We all stand up and go to the courtyard. Voldemort is standing there with a smile, his snake next to him and his Death Eaters behind him. Hagrid is standing next to them chained and he carries my brother.

"Harry Potter is dead," Voldemort announces.

"No," Ginny starts crying. I look for my brothers Soul and see it still attached to this body. My brother is still alive. I smile at my parents and Sirius to let them know and relief fills their faces.

"It is time to declare yourself to me. Come forward and join us, or die." Voldemort says but nobody comes forward.

"It doesn't matter Harry's gone," Neville says, "People die every day. Friends, family. We lost Harry tonight but he is still with us. Here, in our hearts. And that way he did not die for nothing!" on that moment he takes out the Sword of Gryffindor.

"What?!" Voldemort yells, but not because of what Neville said. No, he's looking at my parents. "What is it with you Potters! Why don't you wanna die!"

"Ah, you know what they say; weed does not decay," Sirius says with a huge smile on his face. He puts the spotlight on him while we see Harry crawling to a wand.

" _Confringo_!" Harry yells when he gets up. Everybody at our side starts cheering while Death Eaters at the other side are fleeing. Voldemort tries to hit him with spells while he keeps yelling in frustration but misses over and over again. And he calls himself the greatest wizard of all times. Voldemort flies after Harry and the remaining Death Eaters attack. Narcissa and Lucius come running to me.

"That plan went well," Narcissa says. I have to stop myself from laughing. I've never seen her so messy. An explosion follows and then everything seems to happen in a blur. I see my brother fighting Voldemort and Neville, Hermione and Ron try to destroy the snake. I see students, teachers and family fighting with the remaining Death Eaters. Bella is one of them and comes yelling at us before she goes after Ginny. I see Mrs Weasley destroying Bella and Neville destroying the Snake. Harry disarms Voldemort and Voldemort seems to vanish. The battle is finally over.

All magic comes with a price and it was Voldemort's time to pay.


	40. 3 years after the Battle - The Wedding

Draco asked me to marry him the day after the Battle of Hogwarts. I said yes right away. I first wanted to get my training to become a Healer before I married so I've been engaged for three years but today is the big day. I wanted to have a winter wedding and Draco agreed so here we are on the twelfth of January. I have the most beautiful dress that mom and Narcissa helped me pick. My hair in half up, half down in wavy curls. If I say so myself, I look like an angel. They did a great job.

At the beginning, it was a bit strange because mom and Narcissa weren't the greatest friends at school but soon they began to accept and appreciate each other just like Draco and Harry. I can see they will never be friends but they aren't fighting each other. While dad and Lucius just ignore each other.

Outside everything is covered in snow and inside everything in the room is decorated with silver and white. Just like a dream, I can assure you. I feel like a princess who is going to marry her prince charming.

I chose Luna to be my maid of honour and Draco asked Blaise Zabini to be his best man.

The orchestra starts playing, I take my fathers arm and he guides me to the altar where Draco is waiting for me. Looking Handsome, as always. I'm so nervous, I hope I don't fall on my face. My father gives my hand to Draco and he takes it. I look into my eyes and all my nerves melt.

"Do you, Draco Lucius Malfoy, take Darcy Lily Potter as your wife,"

"Yes, I do," Draco says with a firm voice while looking me in the eye.

"Do you, Darcy Lily Potter, take Draco Lucius Malfoy as your husband,"

"Yes, I do," I say full adoration.

"Then I pronounce you from this day on husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Draco lifts my veil and takes my face softly into his hands. Then he kisses me.

And the party begins.

Draco takes my hand and guides me to the dancefloor for the opening dance. Then others join us too.

Sirius is already drunk and starts dancing. He's probably drunk because he's here with a date, Laila Rosehart. She was an old friend of my mom when they went to school. She was a Ravenclaw and Sirius said he always had a crush on her. She never got married, I don't know why, so he asked her out. He was really nervous to ask her. But she's dancing with him so it will be alright. They make a lovely couple.

Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon and Dudley came too. I can see Dudley and aunt are enjoying themselves but uncle totally not. His own problem.

Everybody is dancing, laughing, eating or even singing. So nobody notices our temporary absence. Draco takes me with him to the balcony to look at the stars. Everything is perfect.

I look up into his eyes. And I melt. Like snow melts for sunshine. I'm his snowflake and he is my sunshine.


	41. 10 years after the Battle - Christmas

Today we're going to the Weasley's to celebrate Christmas. Everyone is going to be there; the Lupins, my parents, my brother and his family, the Longbottoms and all the Weasley's of course.

Our four sons are coming with us. Yes, you heard me. Four boys. And I'm pregnant again, this time of a girl. The triplet is now four years old and they're three little devils. Sargas Regulus is the one with the blond hair and the green eyes, I know later when he will attend Hogwarts he'll be a Slytherin. Orion Eridanus is the one with the blue eyes and the black hair, he'll be a Ravenclaw. Sargas and Orion have inherited their grandmother's eyes. Mom and Narcissa were really happy about that. And the last one of the triplet is Gianfar Corvus, he has my hair colour and Draco's eyes. He'll be a Gryffindor. Then we have their little brother Scorpius Hyperion. Just a month ago was his second birthday. Scorpius has blond hair and grey eyes, he's just like his father. He'll be a Slytherin too.

We enter the house and greet everyone. I look around to check if there are any fragile things around.

"Don't worry, I've put them all away," Mrs Weasley ensures me, "Don't you forget I had Fred and George to take care of. They were little devils but look at them now. I can't live without them."

"Mummy, mummy, mummy," the triplets come singing while hopping in a circle around me.

"Mmmm, maybe they are even worse than Fred and George were," Mrs Weasley says sceptically.

"What is it, sweethearts?" I ask them.

"We broke nothing. Can we have a cookie now?" they ask while giving me their puppy faces.

"Why don't you go ask your father, I'm sure he wants to give you a cookie," I tell them and the three of them run to their father and start to sing 'daddy, daddy, daddy' while hopping around in a circle.

"That's right, girl. That is how we woman do it," she winks at me and goes back to the other guests. I see Draco looking at me with an accusing look. I give him an innocent smile and wave at him before walking over to Sirius.

"And how are you and Laila?" I ask him.

"Great, we're pregnant. Why?"

"I was just curious."

"You know they say that curiosity killed the cat."

"Good thing that I'm an eagle and not a cat."


	42. 19 years after the Battle - To Hogwarts

We're all at King's Cross Station. The triplets are, finally, going back to Hogwarts for their third year while Scorpius is going for his first. I ordered the triplet to not get him into trouble. Yes, the triplet, together with their cousin, James Sirius are Hogwarts new troublemakers.

"Don't make fun of your little brother, boys" I rebuke the triplet again. They're teasing him because it's his choosing ceremony. I know he'll be a Slytherin but I don't tell them. It has to be a surprise.

My little daughter, Lyra Merope, of nine years old, is complaining that she has to stay behind. She wants to go and learn things, know what house she will be in. I know, even though she looks exactly like Scorpius and her father, that she will be a Ravenclaw. And that she will not use her brains to prank people, like her older brother Orion, but to help people. She also inherited my talent to bend the elements, all the elements. I'm so proud of her, as a matter of fact, I proud of all my children. It's a shame they grow so fast. But with five children I'm pretty sure I'll have grandchildren.

I see the Weasley's coming through the wall, later my brother and his family and our turquoise haired werewolf friend, Teddy too. Teddy says hello to us and then goes to say goodbye to his girlfriend. The Weasley's and the Potters come to join us.

Just like Scorpius, Albus and Rose are looking really nervous. I can see James has been teasing Albus again. You better not get those two in one room, I can assure you. Just like Gianfar, is James a Gryffindor and Albus will be one too. Lily will be a Ravenclaw, but she'll have to wait another two years before going to Hogwarts, just like Lyra.

"Why is everybody staring at me like that?" Albus asks.

"Don't worry, they're looking at me. I'm famous, you know," Ron says ordinary.

"Aunt Darcy, can you please tell me what house I'm going to be sorted in?" Albus asks me.

"You're so going to be Slytherin," Sargas says.

"Really? How can you tell?" Albus asks afraid.

"We can smell those things," Giandar answers.

"It's some of our mother's talent we inherited," Orion adds.

"That's enough, boys" I warn them.

"What if I really get into Slytherin? Will you be mad, dad?" Albus voice breaks, he looks like he is going to cry. Well, done, boys. Note the sarcasm.

"Hm, he'll be really mad," James answers. Ginny gives him a warning look.

And then surprise, surprise, Dudley and his little daughter Sophia came through the wall.

"Hey, Big D. Over here," I greet him and I see him hesitatingly coming towards.

"Hey, Darcy, Harry." Dudley greets us primly.

"So this is Sophia?" I ask.

"Yes, that's me, ma'am. How do you know my name?" she asks confused.

"Believe me, she knows a lot of things," my brother jokes.

"I just know everything," I say with a grin on my face.

"Do you always have to be so annoying?" he groans.

"I'm your sister, I annoy you as much as I please. That is my job as your little sister. But I was talking to Sophia so shh." Then I turn to Sophia again, "So it's your first year at Hogwarts?" I ask her and she nods shy, "For Albus, Rose and Scorpius too. I'm sure they will help you."

James and the triplet go to the train after saying goodbye to their sister. He like messing with their little brother but don't come near their little sister. It's really funny how protective they are over her. They say goodbye to me and Draco too and then get on the train with James. Scorpius, Rose, Sophia and Albus go to the compartment of the first years.

We wave them all goodbye. And all was well.


	43. Some extra information

**Harry James Potter**

_born_ : 31 July 1980

 _wand_ : 11 inches, holly, Pheonix feather, nice and supple

 _house_ : Gryffindor

 _eyes_ : green

 _hair_ : black

 _job_ : Auror

**Darcy Lily Malfoy (née Potter)**

_born_ : 18 May 1981

 _wand_ : 10 inches, cherry, Phoenix feather, reasonably springy

 _house_ : Ravenclaw

 _eyes_ : bright brown

 _hair_ : red

 _job_ : Healer

**Draco Lucius Malfoy**

_born_ : 5 June 1980

 _wand_ : 10 inches, hawthorn, Unicorn hair, reasonably springy

 _house_ : Slytherin

 _eyes_ : grey

 _hair_ : blond

 _job_ : Hit Wizard

**Sargas Regulus Malfoy**

_born_ : 1 April 2004

 _wand_ : 11 inches, ebony, kelpie hair, nice and supple

 _house_ : Slytherin

 _eyes_ : green

 _hair_ : blond

**Orion Eridanus Malfoy**

_born_ : 1 April 2004

 _wand_ : 11inches, ash, kelpie hair, nice and supple

 _house_ : Ravenclaw

 _eyes_ : blue

 _hair_ : black

**Gianfar Corvus Malfoy**

_born_ : 1 April 2004

 _wand_ : 11 inches, ivy, kelpie hair, nice and supple

 _house_ : Gryffindor

 _eyes_ : grey

 _hair_ : red

**Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy**

_born_ : 20 August 2006

 _wand_ : 10 inches, mahogany, Unicorn hair, reasonably springy

 _house_ : Slytherin

 _eyes_ : grey

 _hair_ : blond

**Lyra Merope Malfoy**

_born_ : 5 January 2008

 _wand_ : 9 inches, willow, kelpie hair, reasonably springy

 _house_ : Ravenclaw

 _eyes_ : grey

 _hair_ : blond

**James Sirius Potter**

_born_ : 2 February 2004

 _wand_ : 11 inches, Kelpie mane, oak, nice and supple

 _house_ : Gryffindor

 _eyes_ : bright brown

 _hair_ : black

**Albus Severus Potter**

_born_ : 21 October 2006

 _wand_ : 10 inches, Dragon heartstring, aspen, reasonably springy

 _house_ : Slytherin

 _eyes_ : green

 _hair_ : black

**Lily Luna Potter**

_born_ : 1 May 2008

 _wand_ : 8 inches, Unicorn tail, rosewood, nice and supple

 _house_ : Ravenclaw

 _eyes_ : brown

 _hair_ : red


	44. My other HP fanfics

_**Please do also read my other Harry Potter fanfics. Thank you very much and love you for reading till the end!** _

\-----

Lucinda Evans

My name? Easy, that is Lucinda Evans. I turned 14 this summer and this year will be my fourth at Beauxbatons. My best friend is Merope Black, who is also my adoptive sister.

I know this year there will be a Triwizard Tournament at Hogwarts. Mr Malfoy made sure that Mer and I would be one of the privileged students to go but we're not allowed to enter the Tournament.

He always makes stupid rules for us while Draco is allowed to do whatever he wants. And if something goes wrong, one of us gets the blame. So unfair.

But he, that's life.

No, that is about to change, I can feel something big is about to happen.

Regulus Black

This is an HP short story about Regulus who didn't die in that cave but who was saved by Kreacher.

He asks Dumbledores help to find and destroy the other remaining Horcruxes.

The Marauders read series

Yes, indeed they can.

/////\\\\\\\\\/////\\\\\\\\\/////\\\\\\\\\/////\\\\\\\\\/////\\\\\\\\\

The Marauders are in their last year at Hogwarts when the break into the Restricted section of the Library. There they find a seven book with titles all starting with the name Harry Potter.

Of course, they can't resist and want to read them.

/////\\\\\\\\\

"Oh, come on Moony. How can you disagree on this one?" James asked.

"Yeah, Moons. We're going to the library, shouldn't you encourage this?" Sirius joined in.

"This is breaking into the restricted section. How could I possibly encourage that? I'm a prefect!" Remus argued.

_**Already published** _

_**All HP-fanfics** _

_**Whole Marauders-read series** _

**_Thank you for your support!!_ **


End file.
